A banana life with all those tennis freaks
by JMDsansansan
Summary: Kazuyoshi Yuki just transferred to Shitenhouji Chuu. All she wanted was to find a long lost childhood friend she was in love with. But instead, she starts stumbling upon handsome young men who have tennis for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Will she find her childhood friend for a chance of romance or will she just go bananas?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **Being too courteous hurts the back of your neck with all the bowing**

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kazuyoshi Yuki. I came from St. Gregory's Roman Catholic School. Nice to meet you all. I hope that this will be a great year for all of us."

A certain person is standing in front of the chalkboard inside Class 3-5, giving a gracious bow to all those who are seated. This person wears the same black uniform as all the other males yet the vibe is quite different. Upon straightening up after a bow, a smile flashes in this person's lips.

"So, Kazuyoshi-san," Mr. Umehara clears his throat, "since you are a newbie here, we expect you to get along with all your new classmates. Don't be shy to ask if you need something."

"Certainly, Sensei."

"And another thing..." All the students begins to grin. "Do you know the school motto?"

An imaginary question mark appears on this person's face. "No, I'm afraid not. What could it be?"

"'The first who laughs first, wins.' Given this, the class would like to request you to make us laugh."

"Uhmm... I don't really have something to make you laugh. So..." Again, this certain person smiles with eyes closed and tilted head. "let me off the hook for no, 'kay?" For a moment, this certain person is surrounded with sparkling lights and red hearts floating and thumping. This certain person's voice echoes into the ears of everyone in the room.

Class 3-5 falls into silence.

A female student with pigtailed blonde hair raises her hand. "Sensei, I just saw sparkling lights and floating hearts. Am I excused to go to the infirmary?"

"No, Tanimura-san. It's only your imagination," Mr. Umehara answers dismissively.

A male student raises his hand. "Sensei, I think I saw it, too. May I be excused?"

"Yamada-san, it's all in your head. You better take an eye check-up when you go home."

"Sensei! I think my heart skipped a beat. Will I be okay if I don't go to the nurse's office?"

"You don't need a nurse's check-up for that, Kazuhito-kun. I bet you're thinking about your girlfriend again."

"Sensei!" a voice from the back says, "I can't understand what just happened? Was Kazuyoshi-san supposed to be cute?"

Mr. Umehara sighs and scratches his head. "Probably. I'm not sure, too." He turns to this certain person, "Kazuyoshi-san, was that supposed to be cute?"

This certain person nods. "Yes, Sensei. Because I can't think of a joke."

"You heard it, everyone. It was supposed to be cute. Let's not be rude and pretend it was cute."

"Yes, Sensei."

Mr. Umehara turns to this person. "Well, Kazuyoshi-san, you just go take that empty seat near the door. You pass."

"Yes. Thank you, Umehara-sensei."

'Kazuyoshi Yuki' is a mere "stage personality" she selected. The real name is Kurumizawa Yume. And, the real gender is female. Yume loves cross-dressing so much that she wanted to pretend to be a guy in her new school. Fortunately, the headmaster seems not to be against the idea. With her short messy hair, no one could possibly think that she is a woman, especially not with her male voice acting.

"Kazuyoshi Yuki-han." A voice coming from her right seems to be calling her. The man is bald and appears to be largely-built beneath his uniform but has a calming aura surrounding him.

"Yes. You are...?"

"Ishida Gin. Nice to meet you, Kazuyoshi-han."

"Nice to meet you, too, Ishida-san." She bows to him as respect.

"I'm your seatmate. Please feel free to ask anything if you need something."

"Will do. Thank you."

* * *

"And, these, right here, are the tennis courts."

Yume nods. "I see. Why are there no people around here?"

Classes have already ended and it is on the part of Ishida Gin's initiative to accompany the new transfer student around the campus. It just so happens that the tennis courts are their last destination.

"I thought there's supposed to be a tennis club," Yume says.

"The others are probably in a meeting right now," Gin replies. "You said earlier that you play tennis, right?"

"Not much. The last time I played was when I was on elementary school."

"I see. But wouldn't you try hitting some balls?"

"Is it alright?"

Gin enters the courts, walking towards the net of the nearest playing field. He faces her. "I'm a regular here. If you don't mind, why don't we play?"

"You're a regular? Why didn't you say so?" she exclaims. "I'm not really good, though." Yume enters the courts and looks around. She places her hands into her pocket. "It's been long since I last played."

"Why so, Kazuyoshi-han?" Gin walks to a bench where there are two rackets sitting.

Yume's gaze turns to him. "Just... I don't know." Gin hands her one of the rackets and goes to the other side of the court. She walks to her end and picks up a ball. "My service?" she asks.

"I'll let you do the honor."

"Nice, nice." She drops the ball and the racket to remove her jacket. Her jacket is neatly folded and is placed on top of her bag she left near the gate. She then removes her watch next. Yume does some stretches before finally picking up the racket and the ball. She runs back to the court.

Soon, the ball shoots to the air as she throws it upward, then it motions downward to the floor. Before it lands, her racket hits the ball and serves it to the other end of the court.

"That's good, Kazuyoshi-han." He hits the ball lightly, letting it travel to his opponent.

"Thanks!" she replies, hitting it back. "I'm glad that my body still knows how to play tennis."

"The body cannot possibly forget something it has made itself fond of."

"So, tell me, Ishida-san. When did you start playing?"

* * *

The two continue to return hits with the tennis ball up to the point when neither feels like submitting to one another. The long rally is to be won only by a single point. Winner is to be decided with who is able to return all balls delivered to the end of his court.

"..., twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, ..."

"Yuuji, what are you doing?" Shiraishi Kuranosuke, after leaving the club room, joins Hitouji Yuuji and Konjiki Koharu who are just standing outside the courts.

"Yuu-kun's been counting how many times the ball has been returned," Koharu answers in place of the other man who has been focusing on the game.

Shiraishi looks at the courts and sees Gin and an unfamiliar male student. "Who is Gin playing with? It's the first time I've seen that guy."

"I don't know," Koharu says with a pout, "but they have been rallying since we got here."

"..., twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, ..."

"Gin is still not using any of his special techniques," Shiraishi observes.

"Probably making it easier for the other guy to return."

Yume runs to the end of the court and returns the ball after it bounces from the ground. "Actually, I left by myself."

"Is that so?" The ball flies off to Gin's end of the court.

"I don't really mind, though."

Gin holds his racket with both hands and receives the ball. He returns the ball with a dash of force applied to it. As Yume runs to hit it back, she realizes that there's an accelerated force on the ball as it hits the ground. At the last minute when it finally bounces, she steps back to dodge its bounce.

She stops in her tracks, frozen in awe.

"Thirty-love."

"That's..." Her eyes are left wide open. "...cool," she mutters. "Ishida-san," Yume looks at her opponent with wide-open eyes. "You're so cool! That's awesome!"

Gin bows. "Thank you, Kazuyoshi-han."

"Thirty-four," Hitouji mutters. "They rallied for thirty-four balls."

"That's quite a long rally."

"Gin," Shiraishi calls to interrupt the conversation between the two players. Gin and Yume turns to the three men who start to walk towards them.

"This is Kazuyoshi Yuki-han," Gin introduces her, "He is a transfer student from England and he's my seatmate."

"Nice to meet you," she says with a bow, "and excuse me for the intrusion."

"It's fine. I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke and with me are Koharu Konjiki and Hitouji Yuuji."

"Kyaa~ You're such a cutie boy." Koharu pouts while swaying his hips just like what he usually does when he sees men.

Yume smiles, obviously confused. "Uhmm... thanks, Koharu-san... I guess."

"I'm gonna call you Cutieyoshi-kun~"

Hitouji hits the side of Koharu's head with a karate chop. "Are you cheating on me, Koharu?" he says irritably.

"Yuu-kun, why are you always doing that to me?"

"That's because you look at other men."

"But there are a lot of cute and handsome men around."

"Am I not enough for you?"

"They will go on like that." Shiraishi sighs and turns to Yume. "I apologize. I should tell you that they are 'Naniwa's Baka Couple', so they usually display this sort of behavior anywhere."

"I see," Yume clears her throat. "You guys would probably start with your practice and your other club stuff." She glances at the gate. "I should be going."

"Kazuyoshi, have you considered joining any club?"

"I'm a third year now, though."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Shiraishi chuckles as he scratches the back of his head. "It's such a waste. I think you play tennis well."

"Well… it was nothing. If Ishida-san…" she looks at Ishida, "… shows that amazing technique right from the very start, it should have been over in an instant. He must have been holding back. I'm just an average player."

"You have potential, Kazuyoshi."

"I also think that's true," says Ishida.

"Really?" Yume smiles. "Well then, thank you. But I really should get going. I don't want to get in your way." She walks to the spot where she left her bag and picks her belongings up. Turning to the people she met, Yume gives a slight bow. "Goodbye, tennis club members. I'll probably see you around."

"Bye, Cutieyoshi-kun~" "See you tomorrow, Kazuyoshi-han." "Please come by and play tennis with us!" "Goodbye!"

Yume gives one last bow before taking a step. In an instant, she falls on the ground.

The members run to her. "Oi, Kazuyoshi! Are you okay?"

"The world's… spinning."

"Kazuyoshi-han, can you stand up? Do you need help?"

"I…"

They all fall into silence. They look at each other with puzzled looks.

"Did Cutieyoshi-kun just... lose consciousness?"

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: This is a remake of my very old story. I already deleted it and am so ashamed with all the crap I did in the past. The turn of events in my old story aren't really going anywhere so I decided to remake it a few years later. And here I am.. HAHAHAHA. Anyways, let's leave all the bad unwanted things in the past and let's forget them all. Please leave a review. Criticize it all with your heart's content.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **When you slip on something in public, just pretend you're dead!  
**

 _"... This morning at three a.m., a highschool student was seen dead around the vicinity of Shitennoji hospital. The police officials theorized that this incident is a part of the women serial killing around the area of Shitennoji. Just like the other victims, she was strangled by a masked man and was hid in a trash disposable bag..."_

"Oh, my. News these days have become even more brutal," Zaizen Haruna takes the empty seat beside her husband.

"You see, Darling,..." Zaizen Akio scratches his head and sighs. "The world has always been violent. It's just that, in this modern age, brutality can be broadcasted publicly through televisions. In our age, this kind of publicity is not yet prominent."

Haruna giggles. "My dear, please don't say it like that. You make it sound like we're past seventy."

"Another victim, huh?" Zaizen Hikaru walks into the living room, holding his bag.

 _"... Authorities have speculated that the victim was supposedly on her way home when the killer attacked her. No one else was in the area, so the victim wasn't able to call for help... "_

"News like this shouldn't be broadcasted early in the morning," Haruna complains, "It's kind of motivation-wrecking for people."

"I'll be going to school." Hikaru proceeds to walk towards the front door.

"Stay safe, Hikaru-kun!" Haruna says.

A little boy runs to hug him. "Hikaru-ojisan, bye bye!"

Hikaru looks at the little boy and smiles. He pats the young boy's head before the boy lets go of him. "See you later, Riku." The young boy, named Riku, runs away while laughing.

He proceeds to open the door. As he takes a step outside, he sees a short person pass by. The person has short and messy black hair and happens to wear the same uniform as him. This short person is wearing a pair of headphones and is singing while hopping away.

"Kaa-san, did someone moved in our neighborhood recently?" asks Hikaru.

"Just last Thursday. The house beside ours has just been occupied. Why did you ask, Hikaru?"

"Nothing. Just that I didn't notice anything about someone moving in."

His mother chuckles. "No one really did. I don't think our new neighbors are that enthusiastic about going out of the house."

"Hmm..." Hikaru goes out of the house. "I don't really care," he mutters. "Anyways, I'll get going."

* * *

A rectangular table is placed in the middle of the club room while several chairs surround it. To its left is a long, wide bench while lockers occupy the right side of the room. A white board is in front of the table, opposite the door. Shower rooms are just beside the lockers far from the door.

On the bench, a young man with dark short messy hair is resting with the school jacket covers his upper limb. Shiraishi is sitting on the chair nearest to the bench while reading his monthly botanical magazine. He scans his magazine with a smile on his face and a hum escaping from his closed lips.

Oshitari Kenya enters the clubroom and sees Shiraishi inside. At the sound of the door opening, Shiraishi stops his humming and looks up to the man with coffee-colored hair. "Hey, Shiraishi, aren't you going to wake him up? He's been dozing off for almost two hours."

Shiraishi closes his magazine. "Well, I can't just do that, Kenya."

"So, you're not going to practice? I think the tennis club needs the captain present more than anyone else."

Shiraishi flashes a smile. "It's fine. Koishikawa's out there right now."

Kenya sighs. "Oi, Shiraishi, our second years and first years do not even know that Koishikawa is the vice-captain."

"Really? Is that so?"Shiraishi laughs.

"Zaizen's already in his second year and he still doesn't know."

"But, Koishikawa has always been there. In fact, he was never absent from practice matches."

"Must be hard to be so average looking."

"Oi! That's not a really nice thing to say."

"Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding." Kenya looks at the passed out man on the bench. "Anyway, do you even know that dude? Why didn't you just take him to the infirmary?"

"Infirmary was locked once the classes were over. Hirano-sensei left early."

"Hirano-sensei? The chick at the infirmary?"

"Kenya, don't call Sensei a 'chick.' She's already married and has children."

"For real?!" exclaims Kenya. In an instant, he straightens up again and continues, "Then, didn't you contact his parents or something?"

"His parents are living abroad."

"A relative, at least?"

Shiraishi shakes his head. "Besides, it's our fault in the first place for leaving tennis balls scattered everywhere on the ground before the meeting. We should've cleaned up at least."

"But, balls are always everywhere on the courts. I don't remember seeing someone slip on a tennis ball even once. Isn't he just being too clumsy?"

"But still..." Shiraishi protests. He sighs. "Whether it was an accident or just plain clumsiness on his part, we still have to take responsibility."

"Okay, fine." Kenya approaches Shiraishi. "But still, you need to be out there. Why don't you just go? To supervise the practice matches."

"I'm not sure. Is it alright to leave Kazuyoshi behind?"

"Shiraishi, you're overthinking. It's not like he's dying."

"But, Kenya..."

Kenya takes a deep breath. He pats the shoulder of his friend. "Go out there, Shiraishi. Let's just say it's time for my shift. I'll keep watch. You go take a break."

Shiraishi places his magazine on the rectangular table in the middle of the room. "Thanks, Kenya." He heads out to the courts, leaving them behind.

Kenya sits down to the same spot where Shiraishi was. He looks at the sleeping figure. "Who are you, anyway?"

* * *

"Uhm... where am I?" She blinks while inspecting the place.

Kenya glares at her. "Who are you?"

She sits up and looks at a new face. It was only a few minutes that had passed when Kenya noticed that the sleeping guy starts to budge and grunt. Soon after, he finds himself staring at the drowsy eyes of the person who just woke up.

"You know, you've been sleeping here for two hours," Kenya says annoyingly.

"Really...? For that... long?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's right. You're new, aren't you? What's your name anyway?"

"Uhm... I'm... Kazuyoshi Yuki," Yume answers sluggishly, "I'm... a third... year... student."

"Oshitari Kenya." He stands up and walks towards the door. "Kazuyoshi-san, get up now."

Her head turns sideward, looking for her belongings. "My... bag. Where is... it?"

Kenya points to the bench without looking at her. His attention is glued to the events outside the windows. "Under the bench. I think that one's yours."

"Hmm... Thanks." She pulls her bag slowly and folds her jacket. Yume stands up and hangs her jacket on her arm. With vegetable legs, she sways heading to the door while Kenya watches her in vain.

" _Tch._ This guy... he's extremely slow," Kenya mutters.

She stops and turns to him. "I'm... sorry. What's... that?"

He grits his teeth in annoyance and snaps. "You're so slow!" he exclaims. "You're a snail beyond compare! It's annoying!"

Yume just stares at his face. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Rea~lly?"

"Really! And you're annoying me." Kenya rests his face on his palm and sighs. "Just go out."

"Hmm... okay." She steps out of the club room and sees the outside once again. Some students wearing green and yellow jersey rally on courts. Tennis balls bounce back and forth with varying speed and power. Her eyes start to follow a rallied ball.

"Oh! I just remembered," she mutters to herself.

It is Kazuyoshi Yuki's first day on Shitenhouji Chuu as a third year. Ishida Gin, her seatmate, invited her for a tour around the campus and they ended up playing tennis. She also met the tennis club captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and the Naniwa's Baka Couple, Koharu Konjiki and Hitouji Yuuji. However, due to some circumstances or rather due to her clumsiness, she slipped on a stray ball on the ground.

"I went unconsciousness just because of that?" Yume says to herself. She sits on a bench, watching some of the practice plays of the members. "That's just so uncool. I should've pretended that I'm dead. It's all so embarrassing!"

"But, you did go unconscious," Ishida, who is sitting beside her, mutters. "I am really sorry, Kazuyoshi-han. We should've cleaned up the whole courts from all the scattered balls on the ground."

"No, no. Don't apologize, Ishida-san. It was my clumsiness." She laughs. "But, you know..."

"What is it, Kazuyoshi-han?"

She looks at him and her eyes seem to be spiraling on it. Her smile is one that looks like as if she has been drinking alcohol. "I feel like my head's still spinning. Watching all those fast balls going back and forth tennis courts." She laughs again. "I can't even see you clearly now."

"Uhm... Kazuyoshi-han, I think it's not something to laugh about."

* * *

"You sure you okay, Kazuyoshi-han?"

"Yes. I think I can go home alone."

"Take care, then."

"See you tomorrow, Ishida-san."

As soon as she regains full consciousness, Yume leaves the tennis club ahead. As she remains unfamiliar with bus routes around the area, she decides not to risk getting past her stop. Instead, she walks home despite the distance.

"That was really embarrassing," Yume mutters to herself as she scratches the back of her head. "And on the first day, too. I should've pretended that I was dead. Oh, right. I actually passed out. Well, that's actually worse. I should've just run home after slipped."

She arrives on the town while complaining and reprimanding herself. By that time, the skies are already turning orange. "It's getting dark already?" She looks up and her head bobs up and down, following the beat she is listening to through headphones.

"... and the lies I weave are oh so intricate... oh so intricate..." she hums upon entering a convenience store.

 _"Welcome!"_

"Hmm... should I buy obento instead?" She has been staring at the stall where different sets of packed meals are displayed. In her right hand, though, is a pack of instant noodles. "But from what I heard, packed meals from konbini are not really good," she mutters to herself, "Ahhh... but I'm really craving for curry rice." She scratches her head. "Obento for 550 yen or... ramen noodles for 370 yen? Which should I buy?" Yume sighs.

"Toilet papers, where are you?" she hums while walking through alleys.

She sees a book whose cover is a smiling man with a top hat, wearing a flowery shirt and sunglasses."Oh! A new volume of _Megane Sakura_?" Yume grabs it and starts to scan the pages. "Really?! What has been happening with Tendou-san?"

Her palms touch the glass door of a refrigerator as she stares through it. "Strawberry milk or... iced tea?"

She passes by the alley where all sweet and chocolates are. Slowing down, her eyes take a glimpse of the stall before shaking her head. "No. I'll gain weight." Then, she speeds away from the sweets section.

 _"Please come again!"_

Yume steps outside, holding a large plastic bag from the store on her right hand and a popsicle on the other. Before taking a step, she looks up at the sky. "It's... dark. Just like my whole life." She sighs. "... And I'm not even half the distance to home." She puts the ice cream on her mouth and starts her journey home after a little convenience store shopping.

On her last street, there are barely a few people lurking outside. Yume jolly skips her way past the street.

"... but I'm afraid that I... well, I may have faked it. And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place..."

There are only a few lit lamp posts, Yume has been singing with loud music in her ears. Her voice might not be loud enough to trigger the impatient neighbors, but it isn't too soft as well.

"... Praying for love and praying in naivety. Praying for love and praying in naivety, ohh oh-!"

Suddenly, Yume stops on her tracks. A shadow seems to be following her when only two lamp posts are left before her house. She turns around but sees no one out there.

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: New chapter, YAY! I really love Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco. I love them so much that my character just had to be listening to them as well. Anyways, hope you readers out there leave some reviews for this story. Feel free to criticize or comment either about the technicalities of my writing style or the plot line itself. They are very much appreciated. I'll be constantly updating this story every Friday. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **Don't sing out loud in public spaces. It's embarrassing!**

Only two more lamp posts before she reaches her house.

"... Praying for love and praying in naivety, ohhh-!"

She stops singing when she feels a shadow that seems to be following her. Yume turns around to see that there is no one. She is currently alone in the street.

 _"... a highschool student was seen dead around the vicinity of Shitennoji hospital... she was strangles by a mask man and was..."_

Yume suddenly recalls the news report during the morning before she left for school. "A-Am I going to d-die?" she says softly under her breath.

 _"... speculated that the victim was supposedly on her way home when the killer attacked... "_

"But I don't wanna die yet." Her heart suddenly beats faster, feeling the danger lurking in the street. Yume removes her headphones and inspects the vicinity. Sweat beads become visible on the side of her forehead.

"Wh-Who's there?!" she says. Something swiftly passes by behind her. By instinct, she turns to see what it was. However, it has become quite dark that she cannot see anything clearly.

 _Kling!_

Yume turns her head towards the sound. A trashcan was knocked over and its contents spilled to the ground.

Her ears start to become even more sensitive in the silence. A distant bark of a dog is heard and even the sound of insects that fly around the knocked over garbage start to become noise to her ears. A song from her playlist is faintly heard through the headphones in her hands.

 _"... when I'm home alone, I just dance by myself. And you pull my head so close, volume goes with the truth... "_

She stands for a few minutes, waiting for another sound or movements.

"C-Come out... or else I'll... I'll scream, dammit!"

Light from the nearest lamp post flickers and is not quite luminous. She looks at it, thinking that someone might appear from there. She gulps in fear.

"I-Is someone th-there?"

Another swift movement passes by behind her.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Yume hurries towards the flickering light and takes shelter from it. Her eyes are near its limit as tear accumulates in them, waiting to be shed. She feels her blood rush through her veins and her adrenaline rises through the roof. Yume watches the area under the security of the lamp post. "Leave me alone! Please! Leave me alone!"

She cries under her breath, "I wanna go home to Mama right now."

"What are you doing out here?" says a voice behind her ears.

"EEK!" Yume turns around just to see a taller man with black spiky hair, wearing the same uniform as her. "Huh?"

The man wears two earrings on his right ear while there are three more on the other one. He glares at her with an uninterested expression on his face. He is holding his bag over his left shoulder.

"Y-Y-You're from Shi-Shitenhouji Chuu, right?" she says with a nervous smile on her lips.

"You mustn't stay outside for too long at night," the man bluntly dismisses her before proceeding to walk. "Recently, a lot of dead bodies are seen around."

She watches the man walk away. "W-Wait, you..."

"Oh, right. I forgot." He stops before turning to look back at her. "I heard the killer only targets women," he tauntingly says to her. "You don't happen to be a girl, do you?" Then, he goes on.

"Who... is that guy?" she mutters.

* * *

"Kazuyoshi-san!"

Yume opens her eyes at once and stands up in impulse upon hearing the teacher. "Yes, Sensei!" she shouts. Her classmates begin to giggle and snicker while she scratches the back of her head out of embarrassment.

Ms. Noriyuki raises a brow as she smiles nervously with her front teeth showing. The teacher sighs. "Kazuyoshi-san, please sit down."

"Oh, yes!" Yume sits down as her classmates briefly stop laughing.

"Will you refrain from sleeping inside the class, Kazuyoshi-san? You're quite distracting."

"Yes, Sensei. Sorry."

"Anyway, going back..." Ms. Noriyuki turns to face the board. "Kazuyoshi-san, please answer the problem on the board. What is three x multiplied by..."

The day has only started yet dark circles are to be seen under the eyes of Kazuyoshi Yuki. She has been trying to keep herself awake through the lessons until lunch break.

"Kazuyoshi-han, are you fine?" Ishida asks as he places his lunch box on top of his table. "You seem tired."

"I'm just out of sleep." She chuckles. "I was a little bit panicky last night."

"Why so?" He opens his lunch box and starts to eat.

"You know... there's a series of killings around, right?"

"Yes, I've been hearing about it. Women are advised to stay at home when the night comes."

"Well..." she scratches her head, "My head's full of those thoughts. I mean, like, I might die next."

"But from what I've heard, the victims were all women."

"You can't be sure, right?"

"That's true. Kazuyoshi-han, you said that you live alone."

She nods. "More reason to feel afraid." Yume takes out a sandwich from her bag. "Don't you think it's only coincidental that all victims were women? What if they were just... unsupervised and alone? That's why the killer attacked them."

Ishida swallows his food. "It's possible. You probably might be right, Kazuyoshi-han. We should all be careful."

"Right." Yume takes a bite from her sandwich. She remembers the man she met the night before. "Ishida-san, you know..."

"Hmm...?"

"... there's someone around the street where I live who seems to also study here in Shitenhouji."

"Is that so, Kazuyoshi-han? Then, I think you should try to persuade the person to go home with you. For safety measures."

"Really? I'll give it a try sometime, then. For now..." She takes another bite. "... Ir'll juss pruhbably guh home errly."

Ishida pauses. "What... did you just say, Kazuyoshi-han?"

* * *

Snap of a finger. "Be awed at the sight of my prowess!"

Hyoutei Academy's tennis club is having their afternoon practice matches in preparation for the National Tournament. After being defeated by Seishun Gakuen during the Kantou Tournament, Hyoutei tennis club continues to strengthen its regular members upon the vow to win the title of being champion all over Japan.

 _"KYAAA~!"_ Girls swarm the bleachers of the tennis courts, cheering on the regulars. This time again, Atobe Keigo, the tennis club captain, wins his practice match. His narcissism led him into saying his famous lines that everyone in the whole school is already fond of.

Oshitari Yuushi looks at him from a distance, sighing. "He'll never change. Such a captain we have," Yuushi says to himself.

"Yuushi!"

Yuushi turns to look at a redhead running towards him. "What is it, Gakuto?"

Mukahi Gakuto, another regular member of Hyoutei tennis club, hands Yuushi a phone. "It was ringing."

"Thanks." Yuushi opens his buzzing phone. "Kenya, huh? What's it now?" He says to Mukahi, "I'm just going to take this call." He leaves the court and heads to the vacant area near their club room.

"Hello."

 _"Oi, Yuushi!"_

"What is it, Kenya? You just don't run out of things to brag about," he says in a bored tone.

 _"It's not about that!"_

"Did you get an A on your World History exam? Or did you just finish the manga you're reading?"

 _"I told you, it's not that!"_

"Then, what?"

 _"Yuushi, you... you've asked someone out at least once, right?"_

Yuushi chuckles. "I have no need to go through the trouble of asking someone out. It's the girls who ask me out."

 _"Tch. Yuushi, you..."_

"What is this? Kenya, you're in love, aren't you?"

 _"N-No! I mean... it's not like that!"_

"Okay, okay. So, what's up with you? Don't you know how dates go like?"

 _"If only there's someone else whom I can ask help from, I wouldn't be calling you right now,"_ the man on the other line mumbles.

"Well, I'm just glad that 'speed' is not the only thing that goes on inside your head. It's pretty impressive you still have a little space in your head to think about dating."

 _"Whatever. Insult me however you want. But for now, I need your wisdom. You read romance novels, right, Yuushi?"_

"Yeah, that's right."

 _"Have you read something that goes like... an average person who starts to like someone famous? As in, someone really famous. As if you can't just approach the person without being criticized by that person's followers."_

"I think I might have read something with a plot line like that. Well actually, a lot of romantic novels are like that."

 _"Then, tell me, Yuushi. What happens with them?"_

"Hmm... let's see..."

* * *

The week is about to end. For the whole week, Yume has been faithfully heading home once classes are dismissed. As much as possible, she does her convenience store shopping faster and in a shorter amount of time unlike how she usually does.

It is already dark, and the gate has been locked already.

"Uhm... is there anyone home?" A shout comes from the gate.

"Yes, who is it?!" Yume rushes to the door and removes the locks to open it. She approaches the gate and takes a peek to see who it is. A man whose hair is spiky stands in front of her house. She opens the gate and steps outside.

The man looks at her and smiles. "You're our new neighbor, right?"

"Yes. I'm Kazuyoshi Yuki." She bows. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Zaizen Araki. Nice to meet you, too, Kazuyoshi-kun." He takes a peek at her house.

"Oh! Would you like to come in? Though, I don't think I have tea to offer."

Araki shakes his head. "No need for that. Is anyone else at home?"

"Oh, no." Yume chuckles. "I actually live alone. My parents are living overseas."

"Is that so?" Araki raises a brow. "But you... look too young to be living alone."

"I-I'm fine, though." She chuckles. "I can manage just fine by myself."

"O-Okay, then. Anyway..." Araki hands her a Tupperware. "... Okaa-san cooked curry tonight. She thought this would be a welcoming gift for our new neighbor. It's kinda late for a welcome, though."

"You don't have to, though. Thanks." Yume gives him a slight bow. "Please give my thanks to your mother."

"Okaa-san also wants to invite you over for dinner tomorrow, by the way."

"Oh, really? It's an honor." She chuckles faintly. "But, I'm not sure if I would be good company."

"Don't mind that. I bet you're a great person."

"Do I really look like one?" She laughs. "Thank you very much. I'll come over tomorrow night."

"Great! Please do come by nine o'clock tomorrow."

"Sure. I will."

They bow to each other before Araki departs. Yume waves her hand until he disappears out of sight. She closes the gate and enters her house. She places the Tupperware on top of the living room table beside the television remote control and her laptop.

Yume opens it slowly and steam from inside escapes the container. Large portions of beef and some sliced carrots and potatoes swim in thick curry soup. Her lips gradually turn into a big smile. With eyes ready to shed gleeful tears, she holds the Tupperware with both hands and raises it, even standing up. "Real food at last!" Yume cries.

"Oh, wait... did I even cook rice?"

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: I was a day late for uploading this chapter. -_- Anyways, Chapter 3 is up! Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 **Having a crush on someone popular is harder than it looks.**

"Ahh~ so this is the sweets cafe that Kisenori has been talking about." Bunta Marui stares at the newly opened store which is only a few walks away from the subway stop of Tanimachi Line at Tennoji. The automatic glass doors slide as he steps into the café.

The counter immediately appears before him where a lady wearing a blue shirt and silver scarf is waiting. A bald man, who is supposed to be an escort, is wearing a suit and a bowtie and is standing beside the counter. Tables are arranged on the sides of the counter wherein the right side has larger tables while the left side has smaller ones.

Marui walks straight to the counter and is greeted by the smiling lady in the counter. "Welcome to 'Social Sweets Club.' Would you like a single table, a couple table or a social table?"

"A couple table, please."

"Yes, understood." The lady presses some buttons on a screen before her. "Your name, please?"

"Bunta Marui. Oh! Pair me up with a cute girl, if possible."

"Certainly," the lady says with a bow. She again presses some button on the screen before looking at the escort. "Miki-san, table 9, left."

The escort comes up to Marui. "This way, sir."

He heads to the left of the counter, leading Marui to the farthest table where a girl is seated. The girl has a short, messy hair and is wearing glasses and a blue dress. She seems to be typing on her laptop while occasionally sipping from her cup. As Marui and the escort approach her, she pauses and watches them come near.

"Ojou-san, this will be your date for today," the escort says with a bow.

Yume looks at Marui and slightly bows. "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa." Marui replies as he takes the seat across her. The escort hands a menu for each of them before leaving.

She closes her laptop and sets it aside. "I'm Kurumizawa Yume. You are..."

"Bunta Marui. Nice to meet you, Kurumizawa-san."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bunta-san."

"Let's order first, shall we?" Marui opens the menu and scans it for a few minutes. "Hmm… what will you order?"

"I want strawberry parfait," she says before closing the menu on her hand.

"Then, a banana split for me." Marui closes the menu and raises a hand, glancing at the direction where the escort has disappeared. "Waiter!"

A lady, wearing a white shirt and a black skirt, roller-skates to their table. "A strawberry parfait and a banana split, please," he briefly says to the waitress.

The waitress jots on her notepad. "One order of strawberry parfait and one order of banana split. Anything else, sir?"

Marui looks at Yume. "Anything else?" In response, Yume shakes her head. He turns to the waiter. "Nothing else. Thanks."

The waitress leaves, speeding away from them. Marui looks at Yume. "So... introductions first, right? My name is Bunta Marui. I'm a third year student of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu."

"Middle school? From which prefecture is your school?"

"Kanagawa Prefecture."

"From Kanagawa?" she exclaims, "Isn't that a bit far? Why go all the way here? Are there no cafe shops in your area?"

"No. It's not like that." Marui chuckles. "Of course, there are cafes in our area. Just not like this. A friend told me that dates are set up among total strangers in this cafe. I just thought that it's kinda interesting and I ought to check it out. Plus, there are sweets!"

"Is that so? What a funny guy! Coming all the way here to Osaka just to date strangers." Yume laughs. "Ah! I am Kurumizawa Yume, currently studying at Shitenhoji Chuu. I'm also a third year. I came here, hoping to meet someone I could talk to other than the people already know."

"Why? Do you have a problem that you can't discuss with other?"

"Not really. Just... you see, I am... ah! Please don't think I'm weird. But, you know," Yume leans in to whisper, "I'm actually a cross dresser."

"Cross dresser?!" His eyes almost popped out from surprise. "Are you saying that you're actually a dude?"

"No, I'm not! I'm a girl, a full-pledged girl." She raises a hand while the other is on her chest as if taking an oath. Yume puts her hands down and continues. "Actually, I just transferred to my school, and I entered as a male student. That's why people around me… kinda treat me like a guy." She burbles, "It's not like I blame them, anyway."

"Wait! Is that even allowed? Are there no one around your school who knows about it?"

"Well..." Yume scratches the back of her head. "... the principal knows. He allowed it even. There's nothing in the school rules that talks about not allowing a student to cross-dress."

"Really? That's unbelievable."

"In Shitenhouji Chuu, it's possible."

"That so? Then, where seems to be the problem?"

Yume smiles and momentarily gazes outside the glass window. "I occasionally get the feeling of wanting to be treated like a girl." She looks at Marui and grins. "And that's the reason why I'm here! I just want to talk to people and flirt with men."

"You know, that's quite a shallow reason."

"Really? Then maybe I'll change it to 'I just want to eat sweets with someone else'!"

"The second one's a better story."

She laughs. "Then next time, I'll keep the longer story to myself then."

The waitress approaches their table, holding a tray. "Your orders, sir and ma'am!" She places a tall glass of parfait and a plate of banana split in front of them. Then, she leaves.

"So, Kurumizawa-san, do you have any hobbies?" Marui reaches for his order and grins at the food.

"Listening to music." Yume reaches for her parfait. "How about Bunta-san? Any hobbies?"

"I play tennis," he states proudly.

"Ohhh… you play tennis?" Yume takes a scoop and shoves it into her mouth. "I enjoy watching tennis."

"Really? Do you know how to play?"

"So-so. I can't really say that I play tennis very well. I'm a better audience than as an actual player in a real match." She chortles.

"That's too bad. It's really fun playing tennis, instead of just watching others play." Marui takes another scoop. "Anyway... you know, our school is the champion school in the National Tournaments for two years. This year, too, we're aiming for our third consecutive win."

"Really?! Wahhh... That's amazing! Are you a regular player?"

"Yes, I am!" Marui proudly grins as Yume claps for him in amazement.

"I'd like to see you play even once."

"You go to Shitenhouji, right? I remember that we got to face them during the last year's semi-finals."

"Eh?! Really? Shitenhouji's tennis club is that great? I didn't know."

"You said you just transferred. Probably, our schools may have a chance to face off each other this coming National Tournament." Marui winks at her. "Come watch and support us, Kurumizawa-san."

She teasingly raises a brow. "If our schools were to battle against each other, I would support my school, of course."

"Well, figures." He grins. "But, our team is rea~lly strong. And we're becoming even stronger."

"I'd wish to see you lose in a match," she deadpans.

"But, why?!" Marui grins, teasingly. "I thought we're already friends."

She smirks. "Oh, really? But your head's slowly getting bigger. I just thought that I'd like to see it pop."

"That's quite harsh!"

"Just kidding! I'll give you my support when you play in the Nationals."

* * *

Oshitari Kenya has been waiting near a tea house in Tennoji Park. He stands on watch to the water lilies and trimmed shrubs of the nearby pond. He is wearing perfume on his green collared shirt just for this special day. He holds a heart box as an offering to his date.

However, despite his well-combed hair and fresh attire, Kenya wears the face of irritation.

He reaches for his phone in his pocket and dials a certain series of numbers. He places his phone near his ear after a series of rings.

 _"Moshi, moshi."_ The other line answers in a rather bored voice.

"Nee, Yuushi."

 _"What's it again, Kenya? Are you going for another bragging contest?"_

"No, that's not," he replies on a depressing tone, "I just want to inquire about something. On a date... it's normal to be late, right?"

 _"Yeah. This goes especially for women. Y'know, they take long to prepare."_

"Long preparation is a sign of interest, right?"

 _"Probably."_ Yuushi pauses. " _Wait. Kenya, have you been waiting for your date? For how long?"_

"Uhmm... let's see." Kenya glances over his wrist watch. "Around three hours, I think."

Yuushi snickers. _"You sure you didn't do laps around there while waiting? Your date must've arrived while you're running."_

"Shut up, Yuushi!" Kenya exclaims, annoyed. "I didn't run laps. Though, my feet have been itching to walk and run around."

 _"That's impossible! You? Waiting for someone?"_ Yuushi snaps and guffaws. _"... and for three hours! That's waaay too impossible for you!"_

Kenya sighs and mumbles. "I hate myself for doing this. And I'm hating you even more now."

Yuushi's laugh dies down eventually. _"Kidding aside... Kenya, is your date even aware that you_ have _a date?"_

"Yes, she is!"

 _"Kenya... you've been stood up."_

"Really?" Again, a sigh is heard from Kenya.

 _"You're so hopeless. How did you even ask her out?"_

"I gave her… a l-love letter."

 _"Personally? Or..."_

"I slipped it inside her shoe locker."

 _"That's... a very wimpy move, Kenya."_

"What's wimpy about it?!" he replies angrily, "It was a lot of effort!"

 _"Oi, oi, no need to get angry. But, Kenya, haven't you considered if the girl is actually the type of person who jumps and screams frantically over a confessional letter."_

Kenya groans. "When you said it now..."

 _"If she's one who gets something often from her other male classmates, then your letter is probably one of those that goes directly to the trash."_

"To the trash?! That's just-!"

 _"Face it, Kenya. You've been stood up."_

"I just… don't understand. We've been classmates ever since first year."

 _"For three years, were the two of you even close?"_

* * *

The orange sun is barely showing and Yume is two blocks away from home. She walks along the sidewalk, staring at the screen of her phone.

Suddenly, she bursts out in laughter. "Bunta-san is so funny!"

Marui has sent her a picture of a bald dark-skinned man with a flower drawn on the back of the poor man's head and him doing a peace sign at the background. _"This is my doubles partner. His name is Jackal and his head is shiny,"_ says the caption for the image.

 _"That's rude! Jackal-san must be really unlucky to have you as a doubles partner,"_ she texts back.

Yume closes her phone after sending her message to Marui. She is just about to put it inside her pocket until it suddenly buzzes.

"Zaki?" Yume answers the call and presses the phone against her ear while she continues to walk.

"Zaki, you called?"

 _"Yes,"_ a man's voice answers on the other line, _"Ma'am wants to know how you're doing?"_

"Tell her that I'm fine. No need to call," she replies dismissively.

 _"... Ma'am, Yume-sama says that she's fine. There's no need to call,"_ Zaki's voice seems to become distant as if he is talking to someone else off line. _"eh? If she's eating well?"_

His voice once again sounds nearer, _"Yume-sama, your diet? Have you been eating w-"_ Suddenly, the Zaki has been replaced by an older woman's voice. _"YUME-CHAN?!"_

Yume sighs. "Mama? Why are you calling?"

 _"I'M JUST REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"_ Kurumizawa Hirari's loud voice just cracks the ears of her poor daughter.

Yume has always seen her mother as an annoyingly loud person. She has already grown fond of it. Hirari talks to people as if they are ten miles away.

 _"I'M CALLING TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'LL BE SENDING ZAKI TO WATCH OVER YOU! BE A GOOD GIRL, 'KAY?!"_

"Mama-"

Even before Yume gets a chance to answer, a dead, flat line is heard as the other party has already cut the conversation.

"And she didn't even let me speak," she mumbles and sighs afterwards.

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: So here, this week's new chapter! Just so you don't get too confused, the setting of the story is before the National Tournaments. Just sayin' ha ha ha. Anyway, as my usual request: Please review! Anything's appreciated.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **Always remember to lock up your house at night when you live alone!**

It is already dinner time at the Zaizen household. The whole family is seated around the dinner table together with Yume, who was invited to supper the previous night.

"So, Kazuyoshi-kun, from what place did you come from?" Haruna, the mother of Hikaru, asks Yume while she is handing out rice bowls to the members.

"Uhh... I came from England. I came here to finish middle school and go through high school until college," replies Yume. "Ah! Thank you," she politely says when Haruna offers her a bowl.

"Where are your parents then? I heard from Araki that you live alone." After distributing rice bowls to the members, Haruna takes her seat.

"Eh?! But you're only in middle school!" Kimiko exclaims. She sits beside Araki, her husband. "Is it really alright that you live alone?"

Yume nods. "I'm living just fine."

"But, a child like you shouldn't be left alone," says Kimiko.

"Mommy!" Riku, who is sitting beside Kimiko, keeps tugging his mother's shirt. "I want to eat chicken!" He points to his bowl. "I don't want this!"

Kimiko turns to her son. "Rii-kun, we don't have chicken tonight. There's only fish. Don't be picky."

Riku pouts and continues to protest. "Chicken! I want chicken!"

Araki glares at young Riku. "Rii-kun, don't be so spoiled now," he lectures. "Either you eat that or you go to bed early… without dinner."

The young boy frowns. His eyes start to get teary from staring at his father.

"Calm down there, Kimiko-chan, Araki-kun." Akio, the head of the Zaizen household, chuckles. He turns to Hikaru. "Hikaru, why don't you talk to him?"

Hikaru sighs and turns to Riku. "Rii-kun, eat."

Riku nods and wipes his eyes. He takes hold of his chopsticks and begins to eat from his rice bowl. Akio chortles at the sudden change of heart by the young boy. "As expected of HIkaru! Rii-kun listens obediently to his uncle." He turns to Riku. "Isn't that right, Rii-kun?"

"Anyway, going back to the discussion…" Akio says, "A young man like Kazuyoshi here will manage just fine. A lad becomes a man by learning to live in the real world by himself." Again, he laughs proudly.

"Darling," Haruna calls to her husband. "Kazuyoshi-kun is still a minor and nobody is there to look after him." She turns to Yume. "Just what do you think will happen if you get into an accident, Kazuyoshi-kun?

"Uhmm..." Yume just smiles, not knowing how to answer.

"Don't you have someone, a relative, who'll come watch over you?"

"Oh. Uhh… Mama said she'll have someone to come to the house."

"Kazuyoshi-kun, why are you not with your parents?" Araki asks.

"Mama is really busy with work. She's a real workaholic. And soon she has to fly to France for a design job," replies Yume.

"Design?"

"Yes. She's a fashion designer. Basically, clothing firms and even modelling companies hire her to buy the line of clothing she designs."

Kimiko's eyes sparkle and her smile becomes wider. "Really?! Since your mother is a fashion designer then maybe… Kazuyoshi-kun could-"

"KI-MI-KO," Araki calls to his wife in a chiding manner. "That's rude to Kazuyoshi-kun. He's a guy. You shouldn't assume that Kazuyoshi-kun is interested in the fashion world just because his mother is in the industry." He glances at Yume. "Isn't that right, Kazuyoshi-kun?"

Yume nods in agreement. "That's right. I prefer not to interfere with Mama's job. She doesn't like being interrupted."

"How 'bout your father, then?" Haruna asks Yume.

"My parents are divorced long ago, so I rarely see him. But, Papa-"

"That's terrible!" exclaims Haruna.

"Not really." Yume chuckles nervously. "Papa visits me once in a while. And he promised to visit me here soon anyway, so..."

"Nee, nee, Nii-san," Riku suddenly interrupts, turning to Hikaru. "What's a divorce?"

Kimiko turns to her son and says, "That is grown-up stuff, Rii-kun. I know you won't quite understand, but..."

"It's when parents separate from marriage," Hikaru flatly replies.

Riku looks at his uncle with confusion. "Eh? But why?!"

"Because they're not interested at each other. Now, finish your dinner."

"Yes!" Riku continues to eat with speed.

Haruna coughs. "Hikaru, that's so straightforward to tell to a child." Hikaru does not answer anymore and goes back to his food.

Araki watches Riku. "Rii-kun! Slow down or you might choke." He then turns to look at his brother who has been silent for a while. "Hikaru, you've been talking less the whole time. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing really," Hikaru replies dismissively.

"Oh, right!" Haruna glances at her son then turns to Yume. "Kazuyoshi-kun, you go to the same school as our Hikaru. Why don't you two sometime walk to school together?"

Yume takes a glance at Hikaru who gives her a violent glare. In return, she gets frightened as if she had wronged him. Yume immediately shifts her attention away from him and let her eyes wander anywhere but him. "I-It's fine. I-I-I'm okay even if I w-walk to school alone."

Hikaru sighs and breaks his glare at the poor girl. "Okaa-san, I don't walk to school. I always take the bus."

"Doesn't matter whether you walk or take the bus to go to school," Haruna reprimands. "I'm saying you should go to school together. You go and be friends. After all, you are neighbors and you both attend the same school."

"I-It's fine. For my first whole week, I've been walking on my own."

Haruna looks at Yume with pity. "Poor Kazuyoshi-kun. Do you always do things on your own and alone? That's so sad."

"Darling, let him be," Akio interrupts her. "There are times that men should do things on their own. Kazuyoshi-kun is on that path."

"That's right, Okaa-san. It's normal for boys to do things alone especially at Kazuyoshi-kun's age." Araki jokingly winks at Yume. "… if you know what I mean." He turns to his brother. "You, too, Hikaru."

Kimiko looks at her husband with disgust. "Stop that, Araki. You're making everyone uncomfortable." Then, she turns to Yume. "Kazuyoshi-kun, if you feel lonely, you may come to us. We're always open to talk to you."

"Yes, of course. Thanks for the concern." Yume gives a slight bow.

* * *

The dark silent sky is lit by the twinkling stars. Sounds of crickets are distantly heard outside. Alleys are absent of people. It is the peaceful night time.

 _"Things are shaping up to be pretty odd. Little deaths in musical beds, so it seems I'm someone I've never met..."_

After a full supper and a few minutes of conversation with the neighbor, Yume prances and strides around the living room while holding a bottle of lotion. She has just finished taking a shower. The phone is playing songs in a loudspeaker while she sings along the tunes.

 _"… You will only hear these elegant crimes. Fall on your ears like criminal dimes. They spill unfound from a pretty mouth…"_

She sways, spins and turns.

 _"… Everybody gets there, and everybody gets their- and everybody gets their way…"_

Dancing around the room, it seems her troubles have disappeared.

 _"… I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her. Now I'm the only one to blame…"_

But he has been watching her as he stands against the wall.

 _"… Things have changed for me~ and that's okay..."_

"Y'know, you could get robbed if you keep it this way," he cuts her off.

She immediately stops singing and looks at the door. Zaizen Hikaru is standing against the wall with a mocking smirk on his face. Her face immediately turns red and drops the bottle of lotion unconsciously.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?!" Yume points a finger at him. "How did you get in?!"

"You left the gate, dumbass." He gets off the wall and walks towards. Zaizen hands her a phone he reached from his pocket. "You left this."

She takes it. "Thank you very much."

"Never mind that." As she looks at his face, Zaizen smirks. "You... what should I call you…? Kazuyoshi-senpai?"

Yume gulps and takes a step back. "W-What is it?"

"You seem pretty wild a while ago. Now I understand why you like doing things alone."

"D-Don't say that. It's embarrassing."

"That's not what I saw a while ago."

"I-I would appreciate it if you would stop, Z-Zaizen-san," she mutters.

"Whatever," he dismisses. Zaizen glares at her for a moment. "As I thought. You... you're not really a guy, are you?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Yume chuckles nervously as her eyes wanders to his serious face. Her anxious smile eventually dies down, seeing that the taller man did not react at all. With a sigh of defeat, she looks at the ground and mumbles, "Damn, you got me."

He raises a brow.

"I'm a girl. I just love crossdressing so much," Yume mumbles softly. She looks at Zaizen.

"So, is it fun? Making a fool out of people."

"I-It's not like that! I-"

"You're very deceiving, aren't you?" His eyes narrow, staring at her. "You may have fooled other people but you can never fool my eyes."

She frowns. "Why are you even taking this too personally? It's not like we've known each other for too long."

"I simply dislike you. That's all there is to it."

"But I haven't even done anything to you."

"Okaa-san told me to look after you at school. It's so annoying." Zaizen again gives him _the_ glare. "You're so annoying."

"You could have just said 'no.' I can manage by myself."

"Do you think I could say 'no' if I already knew you're a woman?" A smirk reappears on his lips. "I wonder. How would people around you react if they were to learn that you are after all a girl?" he teases.

"You... Don't you dare."

He takes a phone out from his pockets and opens it. "I heard that you and Ishida-senpai are quite close. Seatmates, right? Just what would he think if-"

"Oi! Stop that!" She attempts to snatch the phone off his hands. However, Zaizen raises his hand higher than the shorter girl's height. "Give that to me! Don't you tell Ishida-san about this!"

"Are you a criminal of some sort? Why be so eager to keep this a secret?"

She jumps in an attempt to reach for the phone. "No, I'm not!"

He puts his palm on Yume's face and pushes her away. "Calm down, Senpai. I won't tell anyone. Just give me a name."

"Eh?" Yume stops attacking him. "What for?"

"There's a different real name, right? I bet there is."

"I-It's a secret! And it's none of your business!"

He glances at his phone. "Is that so? I wonder…"

"Don't do that! You shouldn't go telling people's secrets to others."

"Your name, then."

Yume stares at the ground. "K-Ku-Kurumizawa Yu-Yume," she mumbles.

"That's a nice name." Zaizen shoves his phone to his phone. His speaking returns to its 'I'm-bored' tone. "Starting tomorrow, I'll be checking up on you around this time. And we'll be going to school together."

"Well, whatever. I don't care anymore," she mutters.

"I have club activities, so we can't really go home together." He walks towards the door. "Oh, right. From now on, you'll be telling me whenever you decide to leave the house, got it?"

"Hey, aren't you taking this too far? It was cool earlier, but now you're starting to sound plain creepy."

Zaizen smirks. "Oh, did I creep you out? Should I tell Shiraishi-senpai, too?"

"Tch. Just get out!" She shouts irritably, pointing to the door.

Zaizen chuckles as he turns the knob of the door. "Okaa-san asks for another supper soon." He takes a step outside.

Yume sighs. "Tomorrow, I will..." she mutters. He pauses and glances at her. "... go to Tokyo early in the morning to visit a friend."

"Approved. Be home before ten."

"Are you my mom?! Why are you talking like that?!"

Zaizen ignores her and takes his leaves.

She approaches the window to watch him until he disappears. With a sigh, she says to herself, "I really did forget to close the gate."

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: New chapter, YAAAYYY! So, my university life has begun once again, and it's quite frustrating. Why can't I live my life in my own way? LOL Anyways, please leave a review. Riku is so cute, but his uncle is sooo creepy as hell. Next week will be another chapter release. Please look forward to it. Happy weekends, everybody!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six  
**

 **When a slap is not enough, punch!**

It is supposed to be a normal Sunday of relaxation. If only they have won the Kantou Tournament and if only the National Tournament isn't coming near, Hyoutei Gakuen's tennis club should have been resting on this day.

Atobe Keigo drinks his calming tea on the balcony of the family mansion. With a crease appearing on the bridge of his brows, it is apparent that he is pretty much irritated.

Sitting beside him is Kabaji Munehiro, his avid follower and friend, who talks unexpectedly less with his large frame. Across him is Oshitari Yuushi, his teammate in the tennis club, who has a long blue hair and fashion glasses with circle frame.

" _Tch._ What's taking them so long?" Atobe says, noticeably irritated.

Yuushi sighs as he looks at his friend. "It's not like everyone's easily pulled out from their personal activities. Atobe, you should try to understand that." He takes a sip from his cup. "For what reason did you call us out here, anyway?"

"I'll tell you when we're complete."

Yuushi murmurs, "Geez. That's such a teaser."

"Ah~n. Oshitari. you saying something?"

"You're being a spoiled brat again." Yuushi takes a sip from his cup. "Better finish your tea first. You are too tense."

"Tense? Ore-sama doesn't get tensed."

"Whatever you say," Yuushi dismisses. Atobe gives him a threatening glare upon his dislike of Yuushi's response.

"Keigo-sama, someone is here to see you." An old butler, standing near the door to the balcony, announces.

"A teammate?" Atobe asks, annoyed.

The butler shakes his head. "No, Keigo-sama. It is a girl."

"A girl? Is that another fangirl? Tell her to leave."

"N-no, Keigo-sama. It's an old friend of yours."

Kabaji Munehiro seems to brighten up. His lips slightly open. He swiftly turns to the door upon the arrival of a visitor. And, a soft 'uh' is uttered.

The sudden change of Kabaji's stoic expression does not go unnoticed by Atobe. "Who is that?" he says with a click of his tongue. He turns to the butler and nods. "Let her in."

A girl with short, messy hair enters, wearing a white dress at a length half of her thigh and a pair of black stockings. She removes her hat and smiles at Atobe. "Long time no see." The girl goes to their table.

Yuushi is curious when he saw the girl, especially with that kind of smile. He turns to look at his friends across the table. Atobe looks a little surprised yet still vexed. Meanwhile, Kabaji's face has become lighter and softer than his usual stoic face. He turns back to the girl. "Excuse me. Who are you?" asks Yuushi.

Even before the woman could answer, Atobe interrupts as he asks the butler, ignoring the person in front of him. "Who is this woman?"

The butler's face becomes flustered. Even the girl is at shock.

"Atobe-" Yuushi calls to his friend.

"Kei-chan, don't you remember me?" the girl asks with a confused look and a finger pointing to herself. "I'm Yuu-chan, remember?" She turns to Kabaji. "Hiro-chan. You remember me, right?"

Kabaji silently nods without being seen.

"We don't know you are," Atobe deadpans. "Nee, Kabaji?"

Kabaji does not answer. He is still staring at the girl's face. Without Kabaji's usual 'usu' reply, Atobe's boiling mood worsens.

Atobe turns away from the girl and continues to drink his calming tea. "I suggest you leave if you have no official business here."

"Aren't you happy I came here, Kei-chan?" the girl asks on the brink of tears.

"Don't call me, Kei-chan. I don't know you. Now, leave. I am in no mood for chit-chat with commoners."

The girl looks down to the ground. She clenches her fists and grits her teeth.

Yuushi worryingly watches her while Atobe continues to ignore the girl. "Atobe, stop it," Yuushi tells his friend. He stands up and approaches her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Yuushi attempts to comfort her. "Now's not a good time. Maybe you could come back-"

"Kei-chan..." the girl mutters softly, "... you little-"

"Oi! Sorry we're late!" a shout comes from the door to the balcony.

Five men enter - one wearing a blue cap backwards and an annoyed look, one with bouncing red hair, one with sleepy and lazy eyes, one with a deadly stare and orange-brown hair, and one with a delicate face and silvery-gray hair.

A gush of soft breeze passes by the balcony. Awkwardness floats in the air.

"Is this not a good time?" The redhead chuckles nervously. "Atobe, should we wait outside?"

Yuushi looks at his other teammates and signals them to leave quietly.

The girl comes nearer to Atobe. She suddenly grabs him by the collar, dragging him to stand up. Their height difference is very apparent, yet the girl does not back down.

Everyone is in shock. Some attempt to approach the scene to stop whatever is bound to happen, careful not to provoke the attacker. The butler, however, remains in place but worrying.

"You... what are you doing?" Atobe says while he looks down at the girl.

"Kei-chan..." she mutters as she takes her hands off his collar. She wipes her eyes before glaring at him. "You're a jerk!" the girl shouts at his face. She, then, raises a hand as if about to slap the guy.

"What?" Atobe mockingly smirks. "Are you gonna slap me?"

She grits her teeth. "No. I've decided that it's not enough." And then, a punch is thrown into his face.

"Atobe!" "Captain!"

His teammates come running to him after falling to the ground. Atobe looks up to the girl with a slight smirk.

"You're a jerk, Atobe Keigo." The girl stares down at him. "If this is what you want, then... don't you even dare show your face again!" She stomps her way out.

"Wh-Who is that?" Yuushi mutters while he watches the girl disappears out of sight. He then turns to his fallen friend. "Oi, Atobe-"

Atobe smirks. "... still a spartan, as always." He laughs afterwards.

His butler comes to Atobe's aid. "Keigo-sama, you're too old to be picking fights with your friends." The old butler smiles to the young lad while pulling him up.

"That's what makes her interesting."

* * *

 _'… Everyday. With every worthless word we get more far away. The distance between us makes it so hard to stay…'_

Songs are the only ones that can sympathize with her in her current condition. Yume hums along a tune in her head that her ears aren't hearing while dragging her feet away. There is nothing else to be done, so she made up her mind to leave.

The afternoon sky is not of its usual orange color as the sun sets. Instead, gray clouds pollute the heavens. It is yet an incoming threat by the merciless weather. Yume looks up and the deathly shade of the sky does not even help ease her troubles.

"... my umbrella..." she mumbles.

As her head faces the heavens, a stinging drop shoots straight to her cheek. It is then followed by more of its kind. Rain starts to pour down, even in her eyes. The face that has lost all sorts of expressions soon turns to a frown.

When the rain has scared the people strolling around the district, she is left to cry alone in silence. Yume asks herself, "Kei-chan... do I really deserve this?" She closes her eyes and lowers her head. Tears, then, continuously flow down.

Suddenly, the pouring of the rain seems to have stopped hitting her hard on the head. Yume opens her eyes just to see an orange umbrella covering her.

"Ojou-san, you'll catch a cold if you stayed out here without an umbrella," a gentle voice says.

She turns her head to the man holding the umbrella. He smiles at her and her tears instantly stop rolling. "Yo! I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi from Yamabuki Chuu. How may I be of service?"

No words can escape from her mouth as she gazes at her reflection. His blue eyes replicate a poor, pitiful image of hers. And Yume can see how she is.

"Ojou-san, if you may, why don't we walk?" Sengoku says with careful politeness.

They begin to walk. Sengoku leads her while holding the umbrella. His smile doesn't fade while Yume stares at him.

"I see that you've been crying. Am I wrong?" He takes a glance at her. Embarrassed, she turns to stare at the ground. "Hmm... I suppose you have a lot of problems bothering you right now. That's alright."

Sengoku takes a glance once again at the shorter girl. "I may not know anything about you or what's keeping you from talking to me. But I hope you'll get over it soon."

"You know, I think you're cute," he continues, "But you seem to be lacking something?"

"A smile." He grins. "What is beauty to a girl if she doesn't even smile?"

They continue walking and she turns away from him, pausing for a while. "Do I really look… that pitiful?" Yume asks with a soft voice. She looks at him, waiting for an answer.

Sengoku halts and is in a surprise. "Geez!" He grins. "And here I am, thinking that you couldn't talk."

"We're practically strangers. Why are you being kind?"

"... how can I ever leave a girl crying like that?" Sengoku smiles and continues to walk. "Oh. Where are you headed to anyway?"

"T-Train station," she softly mutters.

"Oh... That's too bad. I'm headed to the opposite direction, but I'll take you to the train station anyway. It's a few minutes of walk from here anyway."

"I-Is that alright? You don't know me, but you let me under your umbrella. And now, you're even offering to take me to the station."

"It's still raining. And you have no umbrella."

"I can buy my own. You can just drop me off at a convenience store."

"True. But if I did so, I wouldn't have the pleasure to be in your company."

"Don't you have friends to wander with you?"

He laughs. "I do! That's a really harsh thing to say as someone who cries in the rain alone."

Yume remains silent.

"All my friends are male. They're quite boring, if you ask me. Because I prefer female friends more."

"Sure," she deadpans.

Sengoku laughs. "Y'know, I don't think you're the silent type. You're more of the… let's see, the sarcastic know-it-all type of person."

"You really think so?"

"Yup." He pauses then chortles. "Actually, I don't know. Your eyes are not like those of expressionless people I know. So, you're definitely not a silent-type. What you are exactly, I have no idea."

Yume looks at Sengoku's bright smile. She looks at the ground with a faint, shy smile appearing on her lips. "Sengoku-san, am I right?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Sengoku smiles when he glances at her. "You look beautiful… with that smile."

They have arrived at the train station just after a short conversation. He stares at the entrance. People are rushing in with their umbrellas. It is not exactly a comforting sight, but he cannot do anything about it.

"I am glad that I made you feel better." Sengoku turns to her. "There you go. The train station. Have a safe trip, Ojou-san."

Yume quietly nods and bows to him. "Thank you very much, Sengoku-san… for everything. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She runs to the station with her hands covering her head from the rain. Sengoku watches her until she disappears into the waves of people.

He gasps. "W-Wait a minute, Ojou-san!" He takes a step forward, prepared to chase her. But, he decides not to.

Sengoku sighs. "It was a chance." He scratches the back of his head and sheepishly grins. "I should've asked for her number. Oh! I didn't even have her name."

* * *

It is past ten and Zaizen is leaning against the gate of his neighbor. He has been there for about half an hour, waiting for the girl to return. Upon learning that Kazuyoshi hasn't returned home yet, Haruna had asked his younger son to wait for their 'poor' lonesome neighbor.

Zaizen clicks his tongue while staring at the screen of his phone.

"Oh. Zaizen-san?"

He looks up to see Yume drenched in her clothes and her hair frozen. Zaizen closes his phone and shoves it into his pocket. "It's already ten thirty-two."

"I wasn't able to leave Tokyo earlier," Yume replies.

He raises a brow. "And you walked home looking like that? Are you an idiot?"

"It rained."

"Didn't it even occur to you that you might catch a cold?"

She stays silent.

"Whatever," he dismissively says. "Just enter and get changed at once."

"Yes. Thanks for the concern." Yume walks to the gate and opens it.

Before she could take a step inside, he suddenly asks, "You... have you been crying?" Zaizen looks at her from the corner of his eyes. "I hope that staying out to take troubles off your head is worth getting home this late."

She turns to him when he starts to walk away.

Zaizen pauses without looking back. "And next time, you better tell me when you are going to be late. Okaa-san was really worried." He goes on to head out.

She watches the younger boy depart. "What's with that guy?" Yume mutters to herself.

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: Omo! Zaizen, whuutt? Sengoku, whuuutt? Kabaji, whuutt? Atobe... yeah, I think he's likely to act that way. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, too. As my usual request, please leave a comment 'coz I enjoy reading comments.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **It's hard to trust people who 'fell in love at first sight' with you.**

Only a week left before the summer break in August. Being a student who strangely transferred schools before end of the first semester, Kazuyoshi Yuki now has to take special term-end examinations.

This Monday is the first day. During class hours, Kazuyoshi is pulled out from the lectures to take her exams in the faculty room. Once the lunch time is called, she heads to Class 3-5 to eat.

Yume slides the door near the back open. She sighs. "Everyone's still lively as usual." She closes the door and goes to her seat.

Some of her classmates turn to look at her, but no one approaches her.

"How are the examinations, Kazuyoshi-han?" Ishida asks.

She groans. "Japanese literature almost killed me." Yume takes out a sandwich from her bag. "I'm starting to regret why I chose to grow up overseas."

"You're not good with literature?"

"Not really. I'm only good speaking the language, but I find it really difficult to read and write and Japanese." She sighs. "I should've studied more."

Ishida looks at her. "Kazuyoshi-han, is there something else troubling you?"

"Oh, how did you know? Are the dark circles on my eyes that visible?"

"Were you not able to sleep properly?"

She sighs and points to her eyes. "These are not from studying. I have no idea why, but I stayed up all night, just staring at the blank air."

"Sleep is important to the body, you must remember, Kazuyoshi-han. It rejuvenates our physical body and mind."

Yume bites into her sandwich while she listens to her seatmate.

"Your mind is not in its peaceful state. You must let yourself be at peace so that you could have a good sleep."

Yume sighs. "Heartbreaks are the worst. Don't you think so, Ishida-san?"

"If you ask me... I think there are things worse than heartbreaks."

"Just what I thought."

"Is this what troubles you, Kazuyoshi-han?"

"Kind of." She slams her head into her desk. "Ishida-san, are there anything I could do to forget all the bad things?"

Ishida looks at her. "Let time heal you."

"But that's a long-term thing, right? How 'bout something that could take the pain away right now?"

He shakes his head. "You need a peaceful mind to ease emotional pains. Only you can obtain peace for yourself. Reconcile with your inner self and you'll be released from your troubles."

"Ishida-san…" she says with teary eyes.

"For now, though…" Ishida looks at her. "… you should also focus on how to pass your end-term exams."

"Ishida-san… you think I can do it?"

"The examinations?"

She shakes her head. "My inner peace."

Ishida nods. "I think you can manage well."

"I think…" Yume frowns as if she is about to cry. "… that's probably everything I need to hear."

He glances at her and bows, closing his eyes. "I'm glad that I am of help."

 _"Ah... one, two... ah, mic test, mic test."_

"Oh." Yume sits up. "The broadcast will start." She finishes up her sandwich.

 _"Greetings, fellow students!"_ an energetic voice talks over the speaker. _"We will now start with our lunchtime broadcast! I am your host for today, yours truly, Kyoshi-san."_

Cheers are soon heard from the students just after the broadcaster's introduction. Noise from the hallways worsens.

"Haa... people from the Broadcast Committee sure has many fans. It's a little annoying," Yume mumbles.

 _"Before we go on to our program proper... let me tell you all something. Today, for the first time in the history of our Broadcast Committee, our beloved Speedy-kun is late. Can you believe it?!"_

"Hmm..." Ishida looks up to the speaker. "Kenya-han is late?"

"What is it, Ishida-san?" Yume asks him.

"Kenya-han is never late. He is always ahead of everyone and usually hosts for the lunchtime broadcast."

"Is that so?" She tries to recall something. "Kenya... he's the one with creamed coffee hair, right?"

Ishida blinks as he looks at his seatmate. "Yes. He bleaches his hair." He looks again at the speaker. "From what I heard, he was rejected by a girl." Then, he glances at Yume. "Probably also heartbroken, just like you."

She sighs and chuckles faintly. "Is this the season of heartbreaks?"

"Kenya-han's heartbreak is quite untimely. National Tournaments are only a few weeks away."

"He's a regular, right? Everyone must be worried."

He nods in agreement.

"I feel bad saying this, but… I'm happy I'm not the only one." She sighs. "But I guess, everyone get has their moments of heartbreak."

"I just hope you and Kenya-han find your peace."

She smiles faintly. "Thanks for the concern."

…

Classes are already over. Yume walks along an empty hallway after leaving the faculty room, having finished her exams on that day.

She pauses and stares outside the window on a baseball field where students are hitting balls and running to bases. Seeing those players laugh and play with each other, she remembers her friendship with Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro. The scene of yesterday keeps on rewinding on her head.

"I should be heading home," she says with a sigh. "And, I should be worrying about my exams." Yume closes her eyes for a while to take a breath.

Suddenly, she feels something bump into her. Yume soon finds herself lying on the floor with stinging pain on the back of her head. She sits up, rubbing where the pain is felt. "Ouch..."

Another female student lies in front of her. The girl rubs her back as she sits up, mumbling words Yume cannot hear. Papers are scattered all over the floor, probably belonging to the girl.

"Uhmm... are you okay?" Yume asks worryingly.

However, the girl ignores her as if she's not there. Shock is flashed on the girl's face after her eyes wandered to the floor. "Damn! The papers…!" She begins picking up some papers and stacking them onto her arms.

Yume starts picking up some papers as well just to help the other girl. When no more are on the ground, she hands them to the girl. "Here you go."

"Tch. How clumsy."

Yume hears the other girl click a tongue and mutter some words. She immediately feels irritated but keeps her cool. She picks up her bag on the floor and glances at the other girl.

The other girl gives her a stern glare at first. "You-!" She suddenly stops when her eyes travel to Yume's face. Her glare is turned to a smile that creeped her out.

"Uhm... are you... okay, Miss?" she asks, taking a step back.

The eyes of the other girl seem to be sparkling while she stares at Yume. "I... I'm Shizuoka Fumiko."

"Uh," Yume replies taking another step back. "I'm Kazuyoshi Yuki. Nice to meet you." Another step back. "I have things to do, so... I guess, I should be going on ahead. See you around."

Fumiko walks to her with a smile that creeps Yume out. "I love you. Go out with me, please."

"What?" Yume looks at her with disgust. "No!" She takes another step back.

"I'll do anything for you, Yuki-sama. Just date me!"

"Don't call me 'Yuki-sama.'" Yume chuckles nervously. "And, I don't care. Get away from me."

"But you're so charming, and I like you." Fumiko leans nearer towards her.

"Well, I don't." Yume looks away. "And, don't you have other things to do?"

"Ah! I almost forgot," Fumiko says in a small childish voice. "I have to deliver these to Kubo-sensei at Class 3-2." She giggles then looks at Yume. "Would you like to go with me, Yuki-sama?"

"Are you… perhaps, trying to look cute?" Yume mutters.

Fumiko blinks. "Is it working? Are you thinking that I'm cute?"

"It's not working." Yume frowns. "And… no, thanks. I have no interest with your affairs. You can go by yourself."

Fumiko pouts. "That's no fair!" she protests. "It was your fault that I... that I..." She blushes while looking at the ground.

"I am not to be blamed that you fell to the ground."

"... your fault that I..." Fumiko looks at her. "... fell in love with you!"

Yume's eyes twitches in disgust and disbelief. "I don't believe this is happening to me," she mutters to herself. With a sigh, she turns away from Fumiko and begins to fly from the scene.

"Wh-Where are you going, Yuki-sama!"

"Home. Don't you dare follow," Yume replies without looking back.

"Hmph! No one rejects me like this," Fumiko exclaims.

"Not until now, though."

"Do you know who I am?! I'm the Queen! The reigning Queen of Shitenhouji. You come back here! Or else I'll..."

"Yes, yes, reigning Queen of Shitenhouji." Yume plugs her earphones into her ears while walking on.

"Oi! Remove that on your ears. I'm talking to you!"

She speeds up her walking pace to get away from Fumiko as fast as possible. Yume does not try to look back, wishing that she will not encounter the annoying female again anytime soon.

…

 _"Four games to love. Koishikawa leads."_

The regulars of Shitenhouji tennis club are having practice matches amongst themselves. Oshitari Kenya and Koishikawa Kenjirou, the vice-captain of the club, are rallying against each other.

Kenya's palms are resting against his knees while he gasps for air and sweats heavily. Koishikawa watches him with pity from the other side of the court.

"Kenya..." Koishikawa calls to his friend as he approaches the net. "... that's enough. Please go home and rest."

"I'm... fine," Kenya answers breathing in between words. "Nationals... is already... coming. I can't... afford to... miss practice."

"You're not in good condition. So please-"

"I told you, right?! I can still play!" Kenya protests.

Everyone turns to look at him. Shiraishi, who has been observing their match, approaches his friend. He places a hand over Kenya's shoulder. "Kenya, go home now."

Kenya gives him a surprised look. "What?! Shiraishi, I'm not done yet."

"You're in no condition to continue the match. Take a rest, Kenya."

Kenya stands straight. "But-!"

"Kenya!" Shiraishi exclaims, pressing the other fellow to compliance.

Osamu Watanabe, the club advisor, approaches the commotion. "Kenya, you take a break now. Can't you get a clue that you're already losing?"

Kenya lowers his head and sighs. "But I can't just-!"

"Do you really think your head's in here?"

"Of course!"

Osamu sighs and takes a glance at the other regulars. "Everyone else thinks otherwise." He looks at Kenya. "Your body is here in the courts but your mind isn't."

"But…"

"Oi, oi, oi." Osamu clicks his tongue thrice. "Have you forgotten that we're a team? Even if you fail, you have your teammates that you can count on."

Kenya's face brightens up and he looks at their advisor. "Osamu-chan..." His teammates are all grinning and smiling. "Everyone..."

"You better recover soon. For now, Kenya, you go home and rest. Come back when you can play tennis better."

After being urged to go home, Kenya packed his things up and walked out of the tennis courts. Approaching the school gate, he sees a familiar figure.

 _"... You always find an escape. Just running away from all of the ones who love you..."_

"Kazuyoshi?" he mutters to himself. He takes a deep breath and runs to familiar figure he spotted near the gates. "Kazuyoshi. Kazuyoshi! Kazuyoshi Yuki!"

The person is leaving the school and singing with a pair of earphones plugged into her ears. Yume does not notice him until Kenya taps her shoulder.

She stops in her tracks and turns around to see him. "Huh? Oshitari-san? Is something the matter?" She removes the thing plugged in her ears.

"You're... Kazuyoshi from Shihan's class, right?" Kenya asks.

"Shihan?"

"It's what we sometimes call Gin."

"Oh... Ishida-san." Yume nods. "Yes. Do you need something from me?"

"Not really," Kenya replies. They continue to walk outside. "You're going home now, right?"

"Yes." She looks at him from the corner of her eyes. "Do you happen to need some company?"

"Well..."

"Ishida-san kinda told me something about a heartbreak. I'm not trying to interfere though. It's just..." She glances at him. "... if you need someone to talk, I can lend you my ears."

"... Thanks." He sighs. "I feel like a big loser after getting rejected. Even my teammates won't let me finish a match, saying that my head's not in the game."

"Heavy thoughts do sometimes interrupt physical activities." She pauses. "Nee, Oshitari-san. Do you want to have some ice cream? I know a place."

Kenya glances at her.

"Let's forget our troubles together. What do you think?"

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: Another chapter for this week, yay! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Adios!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 **The first step in moving on is to stop reminiscing.**

"Well, that's about my story. Sad and painful. Heartbreaking, actually." Kenya sighs and looks at her. "So… what's yours?"

Yume chuckles. "Far worse than yours."

The playground is empty of playing children as the sun begins to set. Beside a big red slide at the center is a rusty swing they occupy. Quietly laughing and crying and bragging their own narratives, they eat ice cream popsicles.

"We'll know that after your story. Don't get too cocky now!" Kenya says.

"I'm not," Yume replies. "Anyway, mine goes like this..." She clears her throat. "When I was still living in England, I had a friend during elementary school. And then, my friend and I met this dude. We all then became friends. We became really close. But then, this dude and my 'original' friend-"

"What's that?!" He chortles. "Original?!"

"Don't laugh! Let me finish first."

His laugh eventually dies down. "Sorry, my bad. Please continue."

"And then they left."

He bursts out laughing. "That doesn't even sound miserable!"

"It's because I'm not yet done! And why are you laughing as if you weren't on the brink of tears just a few minutes ago?!"

Yume continues, "I was really hoping to see them. That's why I came all the way here." She sighs. "But when I came to see them, this 'dude' apparently doesn't know me anymore." She licks at her vanilla-flavored ice cream.

"Oh." He coughs and straightens up. "That's actually... kind of sad."

"Well... I guess friends just do come and go." She faintly chuckles. "And it was their time to go." She sighs. "They were my best friends," emphasizing 'were.'

"You'll still meet more people. And most likely have more friends." He pats her shoulder. "Don't mind."

She smiles and glances at him. "I can say that to you, too. You can see someone else you'll have a crush on."

Kenya groans. "But she's very special."

"Everyone is. In their own way. Don't be so self-centered."

"I wanna forget everything 'bout her!" He groans. "Any ideas?"

"Look for someone else. Divert yourself into something better than sulking." She lifts her shoulders. "I don't know. Just anything other than thinking about your 'special' girl." Yume glances at him. "You have tennis, right? And National Tournament is coming near. Why don't you pour all you got there?"

"You know..." He stares at the orange sky. "I think that might just work." Kenya nods. "That might work! I can actually move on." He laughs.

"That's the spirit."

The laugh dies down. "But still... I never knew it's this much of a pain from heartbreak." He chuckles triflingly. "I thought heartbreak is only for the people full of drama. Guess I was wrong."

She looks at his gloomy expression. She raises her right hand and straightens her back. "I'm going to promise myself not to talk about this heartbreak again nor any of these painful memories about my former friend."

"What are you doing?"

"Making a promise to myself."

He laughs while he watches her. "Should I do that, too? That's too cheesy."

Yume puts her hand down and glares at him. "You do it, too."

"Promise to forget about her? But what if she-"

"She doesn't like you." She clicks her tongue thrice. "Haven't you learned anything yet? And you even said so yourself. You want to know how to forget about her, right?"

"Is this for real?" Kenya grunts. "Fine, then." He raises a hand. "I vow to forget about my feelings for her."

"Because she doesn't like me," she adds.

He glares at her. "Hey-!"

"Say it. Say it or else you'll break the vow."

He sighs and repeats himself. "I vow to forget about my feelings for her... because she…" Deep breath. "… doesn't like me." Kenya drops his hand.

Yume finishes up her ice cream and wipes the sides of her mouth. She grins. "Where do we go next?"

"Uhmm... home." Kenya points to the image of the setting sun in the sky. "It's getting dark already."

"Aww..." She pouts. "The fun's just getting started, though."

"So wild this guy," he comments. Kenya raises a brow. "But I thought you still have exams tomorrow?"

She sticks her tongue out. "Disgusting." She grunts and scratches the back of her head. "Gee, thanks for reminding me, Oshitari-san. Now, the nightmare's coming back."

He laughs. "Well... how much of a good feeling is it to transfer in a weirdly odd time of the semester?"

"So good that it starts to kill me."

"You know, Kazuyoshi-"

"Hm? What is it?"

Kenya looks at her and shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just that…" He again shakes his head and chuckles. "Actually, nevermind. It's really nothing."

"You, odd guy."

* * *

 _'... Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just one-two of us, who's counting on...'_

A few minutes left before ten, Yume arrives at her house. As usual, she walks home while walking to a tune from the earphones plugged into one of her ears. Just after opening the gate, she senses someone approaching.

"Senpai!"

Yume turns around to see Zaizen jogging towards her. "Zaizen-san?"

He arrives. "Good thing you remembered our rule."

"I know." She pauses, inspecting the young lad. "So… what's the fuss about? Do you want to talk about something?"

"You free on Saturday? I want to watch a movie," says Zaizen in a flat tone.

"Huh?" Yume raises a brow, confused. "Zaizen-san, could it be…? Are you inviting me out?"

"Okaa-san insisted that I take you with me to the movies." His poker face sustains its lack of expression.

"Well..." She looks up and smiles at the thought of watching the latest blockbuster movies. "… I don't really have any special plans this coming weekend. Perhaps I could-"

"Tch." He clicks his tongue and gives her a glare. His brows furrow and his hard stare just pierces her.

"EEEKK!" Yume almost jumped in horror when her eyes met his furious. She gulps while her hands slightly shake.

"You're supposed to say that you're busy," Zaizen mutters.

"Eh?" She looks at his face, confused. "But, I'm not really b-"

"I watch movies alone. Bringing someone like you is a bother."

She raises a brow. "Then, why go all through the trouble of asking me?"

"I told you. It's Okaa-san." He scratches the back of his head. "She's really bothering me to do this. What a pain in the-"

"Then, why don't you just tell her a lie?"

"I'm an honest son. And besides..." Zaizen points to the window of their house. "Okaa-san is just right there, watching us as of this moment."

"What you're already doing is pretending. In essence, you're being dishonest and manipulative," Yume mutters before taking a step away from her neighbor to glance at the house across hers. At the farthest window to the right, a shadow hides behind a blue silk curtain. Yume looks at Zaizen while pointing a finger to its direction. "There?"

Zaizen nods. "Sometimes I feel embarrassed by the way Okaa-san acts."

""Your mom's quite a sneaky one, isn't she?" She looks at Zaizen. "Should I wave at her? Just to let her know that I can see her from here."

He grunts. "No, you don't have to. It's best if you actually don't. The only thing I'm asking you to do is to say no."

"Okay, fine." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "No."

Zaizen clears his throat. He says in a louder-than-usual voice, "That's too bad, Senpai. I'd really like to watch a movie with you this Saturday. But I guess, you have a lot of matters to attend to. Maybe next time?"

"Sure." She chuckles unsurely. "Next time, definitely."

He gives her a murderous glare once again as if she has made a wrong move. Zaizen subtly shakes his head.

"W-What is it?" she whispers.

"Don't say 'sure.' Say 'I'll try.'"

Yume gives him a confused look. "Eh? But why?"

"People who usually say 'I'll try' are definitely those who would not try at all. They always end up saying it over and over again but they actually never do anything. Don't you even know that, Senpai?"

"You... really intend to watch movies alone, huh?" she mumbles. Yume takes a breath. "I'll try, Zaizen-san."

"Very good," he smirks. "Please do, Senpai," Zaizen says in a moderately loud voice. "Well, then... I'll be going." He then leaves her without another word in a confused state.

She frowns. "'Very good'? What am I? Some kind of dog?" Yume enters through the gate and sees that inside her house, lights are already lit.

Panic rushes through her veins and she dashes inside the house by impulse through the unlocked door. "Who is there?" she shouts. Then, pauses. A soothing aroma enters her nose. Her stomach grumbles.

A man with black hair and dead-fish eyes comes from the kitchen. "Oh, you're here," he says flatly. He glances at the watch on his wrist. "Do you have any idea how late it is already? It's about ten p.m."

She sighs in relief while a hand holds her chest. "I thought it was an intruder," she utters to herself. Then, she looks at the man. "Zaki, what time did you arrive?"

"I arrived by the time you were supposed to be home." Zaki crosses his arms. "Where were you the whole time? Why didn't you come home straight from school? Is this what you do now that no one's looking after you?"

"I was hanging out with a friend. Nothing else." Yume pouts. "I'm sorry, Zaki."

Yamazaki Shigeru, or Zaki in short, is a dear servant of the Kurumizawa clan. He has taken care of Yume ever since she was an elementary student. Having started service when he was still thirteen, Zaki is a trusted housekeeper and, moreover, a precious friend for the hopelessly careless lady.

Zaki sighs. "Go to your room and take a bath. I'm almost finished making dinner." He points down at her shoes. "And remove those, too."

Her eyes sparkle and her face brightens up. "You cooked dinner? Really?! I'm happy!"

"You don't cook food here, do you?"

She chuckles nervously in response, scratching the back of her head. "How did you know? she asks dumbfounded."

He walks to her and hits her head. "You, idiot. Do you actually think I wouldn't know?" Zaki's fists are pressed against his hips. "The kitchen feels dry. That's how I knew. Your refrigerator's oddly full. Plus, your trash is full of instant, packaged meals."

Yume pouts. "I'm really sorry, Zaki." Then, she smiles sheepishly. "But it's fine since I don't go hungry anyway."

"Idiot. Anything instant is not healthy." He sighs. "You should eat properly, Yume-chan. Madam is very worried, thinking about you. So from now on, you should take a better care of yourself."

"Sir, yes, sir!" She puts a hand near her forehead as a salute.

"Anyway..." He turns around to head back to the kitchen. "Back to business."

"Zaki!" Yume calls him.

He stops and glances at her. "What is it, Yume-chan?"

Yume beams a smile. "Nothing. I'm just glad you came here."

Zaki smiles. "Don't be, you idiot. This will be the start of you having curfews."

* * *

 _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

The short hand stands near the big '12.' Only a few minutes and it will be lunch time. Inside the faculty room, teachers free from teaching duty are still focused with their heavy deadlines. Even the principal, himself, is occupied on his laptop while occasionally glancing at the student sitting in an armed chair only few meters away from him.

Yume has just finished her exams for the morning. She softly hums a tune from the last commercial she had watched before leaving for school. In her right hand is a pen she is twirling while staring at the ceiling.

 _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. KRRRIING!_

At the sound of the ringing bell, the principal takes his fingers off the laptop and stretches his arm. He yawns and stands from his desk, heading to Yume. She hands him her paper and collects her bag from the floor.

The principal gives her a gentle smile. "How was it?"

"It's fine, I think," she replies with a shy smile.

The principal chuckles. "Is that so? Anyway, eat your lunch. And don't forget to come back here five minutes before one, 'kay?"

"Yes. I understood." Yume bows before exiting the room.

The hallway is scattered with students laughing and goofing off. Noise reverberates in the hallway that somehow deafens the hearing of someone who does not want to hear.

"Kazuyoshi!"

Yume is heading to the class room for her lunch while avoiding to bump with other roaming students.

"Kazuyoshi!"

Suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, "Oh? Oshitari-san! Are you feeling better now?"

Kenya beams a smile. "I feel good! Ah! Actually, Kazuyoshi… I'm eating lunch at the rooftop. Do you want to come? Shihan is also coming with us."

"Is it alright? Who else is coming?"

"There's Shiraishi, Koishikawa, Ishida and Yuuji... basically, just some of the tennis regulars." His eyes are full of excitement. "You're going to come, right?"

Yume nods. "Sure, sure."

 **~ End Chapter ~**

A/N: Zaki is inspired from Gintama's Yamazaki Sagaru. Only with the name, though. I'm not really quite done with the construction of his personality, but I hope that I'll be able to finish it eventually. I really haven't updated much on the chapters of this story with all the academic works I'm faced with. Anyway... I reeeaaaalllyyy wish you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review and some love for this poor girl who can't pursue the man of her dreams with all the heavy workload she has to do. See ya next week~


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
Living up to your dreams is a scary thing.**

"Nee, Mune-chan…" Sitting on a rock, the young girl tugged the hemline of her friend's shirt who was standing beside her.

It was a late afternoon at the park where swarming children run around in circles and some spread dirt from the sandbox. Away from the commotion were the two children watching the others as they were in a world of their own.

The young boy with expressionless face looked at the girl beside him.

"If you want to be something else, what would you rather be?" asks the girl, "If you were not a person, what should you be?"

The young boy replied in a rather soft voice, "… dog…"

"Dog…?" The girl laughed. "Why a dog?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"..." For a moment, he glanced at her without any word.

She nodded as if she understood him. "Is that so? That's really interesting, Mune-chan!" She chuckled.

"..." He continued staring at her.

"Hm? What about me?" she translated what her friend had on mind. Then, she looked up to the clear skies. "Hmmm… let's see… Ah! I want to become an airplane!"

"..."

"Why? That should be obvious." She raised both of her hands and took a deep breath before shouting. "Because I want to fly very high in the sky!"

* * *

And, she has experienced how to fly.

"Everyone! I took Kazuyoshi with me." Kenya grins while he stands beside the poor shaking girl. They have just arrived shortly after he fetched Yume from the hallway.

Seated on the ground are Shiraishi, Hitouji, Kintarou and Ishida in a circle with some bento boxes at the center. Shiraishi looks at them with a smile while Ishida gives them a solemn bow as a greeting. Hitouji, sulking at the far end, momentarily turns around to see them but eventually returns to his own world.

Kintarou looks at the newcomers with excitement. With a drool from his mouth, he turns to Shiraishi. "Nee, nee, Shiraishi. Kenya's here. Can I start eating now?"

Shiraishi sighs as he sees the drool on the young, energetic boy's face. "Fine, fine. Don't make too much mess."

"YAY!" The energetic first year grabs his bento box and begins to chomp on rice balls.

Shiraishi turns to Yume and chuckles. "Sorry for that, Kazuyoshi-san. Kin-chan's always like that." He chuckles.

"Right, right." Kenya sits down on the floor. "And Kin-chan's also greedy with food." His eyes wander to their lonely, distant friend facing away from them. "Koharu's not here?"

"Koharu has things to attend to with the Student Council," Shiraishi replies while he glances at Hitouji.

"Hitouji-han has been like that when Koharu-han refused to come with him here," Ishida adds.

"Must've been sad for him," says Kenya.

"Kazuyoshi, please sit down," Shiraishi politely offers.

Ishida takes a glance at Yume who still remains standing. "Kazuyoshi-han, is there anything wrong?"

Her eyes are wide open, glued to the floor. They uncontrollably twitch in horror. Holding the hemline of her black jacket uniform, her hands shake. "F-Flying... mid... I'm... impo- can't... st how... ssible... in air... loatin..." Yume mutters in an undecipherable speech.

Shiraishi looks at her in worry. "Kazuyoshi, are you okay?"

Even Kintarou pauses from his meal and points to her while looking at Shiraishi. "What's wrong with him?" he asks their captain.

"Are you saying something, Kazuyoshi?" Kenya wonders.

Turning around and momentarily departing from his little depressing world, Hitouji raises a brow in curiosity upon seeing the obscure state of the shaking Yume.

She opens her mouth slowly, pauses and then suddenly blurts out, "I don't want to dream of flying anymore!"

Everyone is in silence.

"Huh? Are you alright, Kazuyoshi?"

* * *

A few minutes of consoling the traumatized friend, Yume finally calms down. The group is sitting in a circle while they enjoy their lunch altogether.

"Kenya," Shiraishi reprimands his friend, "you can't just drag Kazuyoshi around. It's not like everyone can keep up with you when you run."

Kenya grins. "I'm sorry." He looks at Yume and bows apologetically. "Really sorry, Kazuyoshi. I guess I was too excited."

She looks at him and nods meekly. "Sure." Yume nervously chuckles. "I just got too scared when I saw my feet already off the ground."

"You flew?!" Kintarou exclaims. "Does that mean you can fly? Cool! I want to learn how to fly, too." He looks at her with excitement. "Please teach me!"

"I… wouldn't call that flying, though," she replies.

"Kenya!" The innocent redhead looks at their teammate. "I want to fly, too! Let me fly, too!"

"Kin-chan, don't," Shiraishi tells young boy.

Kintarou pouts. "But, Shiraishi, I want to fly and become a super hero!" He points at Yume. "This guy was able to fly. Why can't I?"

The captain sighs. "You can't, Kin-chan. It's impossible."

Kintarou points to Yume. "But how did he do it? He flew, right?"

Again, Shiraishi sighs. "What am I to do to you?" he mutters to himself. To Kintarou "That wasn't real. Kazuyoshi and Kenya were just joking. They're just having fun."

"Is that even possible, though?" Hitouji asks before putting rice into his mouth. Then, he looks at Yume. "Just how lightweight are you that you were able to float in air just by being dragged at a quick speed?"

Kenya looks up in thought. "Now that you say it…" He looks at her. "How much do you weigh? Why are you light?"

Shiraishi says while laughing, "Just where is our data man when he's needed?"

"Well..." Yume scratches the side of her head. "... I guess, it's because I don't eat much at all."

Ishida looks at her. "You only eat sandwiches during lunch, right?"

"Yes. I don't particularly like cooking."

Shiraishi gasps. "But you should eat properly, Kazuyoshi. You're still growing and you need to eat well to become a healthy adult."

"I'm sorry." Yume bows down.

"Why don't you just buy something in the canteen?" Kenya asks.

"Well…" she smiles sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head.

Kenya gazes at her. "If you'd like, I'll spare an extra bento for you, Kazuyoshi. After all, I bring two extra bento meals every day."

The whole group looks at him, surprised at his sudden generosity towards the newcomer. They gasp upon the words the boy has just uttered.

Even Yume is shocked. "Uhmm... thanks for the hospitality. But I think you don't have to go that far, Oshirtari-san. That's a bit too much."

"Ah, but..." Kenya looks away while he scratches his head. "I caused you trouble, anyway, so I don't mind at all."

"Kenya, you say that, but..." Hitouji grins. "... didn't you say three meals aren't even enough for you?"

Kenya's face heat up. "I said that, but...!"

Ishida looks at the male's meal. Only half of the bento has been eaten. "Kenya-han, you haven't finished your first meal yet," he remarks.

"Yes, yes! Kenya's acting odd today," Kintarou adds.

Kenya gasps. "I'm not!" he protests.

Shiraishi smiles. "I think it's fine. After all, Kenya seems to be feeling better than yesterday. It's a really good thing." He looks at Yume. "Thanks, Kazuyoshi, for helping our friend out. We're really grateful."

She shakes her head. "No. It was my pleasure."

* * *

The second day for the special exams has already ended. Yume leaves with a bag on her shoulder and phone on her other hand.

A photo appears on the phone after clicking on a small envelope icon at the bottom right of the screen. It is yet another picture of Marui, making a v-sign with his fingers. His greedy cheeks are puffed up while a cupcake with a bite is shown on his other hand. A message captions the image, _"I'm having fun. I wish we could hang out sometime again."_

Her face lightens up and she laughs. Scrolling through their previous conversations, there are a lot of pictures that Marui sends her daily. "This guy's made me into his personal blog," she tells herself. "Well, not that I cared anyway."

Strolling away from the building, she types into her phone, _"Right? I wanna go out sometime again."_ And then, she clicks 'Send.'

"Oi! Kazuyoshi!" a voice calls her from a distance.

She stops and turns to see the speed star running towards her. "Oh. Oshitari-san?" she says with a smile.

Kenya reaches her with a grin on his face. "Let's go home together, Kazuyoshi."

Yume nods. "Sure." Then, they head to the gate.

"You sure do walk slowly, Kazuyoshi," Kenya comments as he watches every step of his shorter friend.

Kenya is walking ahead while Yume keeps on her own pace.

"You just happen to walk too fast." She looks at him and observes the distance between them.

He chuckles. Then, stops. "What does it feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… what does it feel like to walk slowly? To not be in a rush?"

"Calming." She pauses and suddenly laughs. "If you'd like to know, why don't you try it?"

He grunts. "I don't walk slowly. I am always on the fast lane."

"Then, you wouldn't understand."

"What's that?!" he exclaims. "What are you being so mysterious for?!"

She laughs. "Nothing. And I'm not being mysterious, just so you know."

"What the-"

"Yuki-sama!" A girl swiftly approaches them, squealing in delight.

Yume turns around to see a girl she met the previous day. Kenya's eyes open wide in shock. Fumiko grasps her arm and clings onto it. Looking at the eyes of Yume, she pouts. "Nee, Yuki-sama, did you miss me?"

"Uhm…" Yume scratches her head. "Who are you again?"

For a second, Fumiko's expression goes blank in disbelief. Her face turns into a forced smile. "Wh-What are you talking about, Yuki-sama? We're already lovers, right?" She tilts her head.

"Oi, Kazuyoshi…" Kenya whispers into Yume's ear with a tone of irritation, "... what's the meaning of this?"

Yume glances at the clinging girl then to Kenya. "Actually, you see… I don't know." She points at Fumiko. "I don't even really remember this girl."

Fumiko gasps in shock and releases her arm. She places her hand on the chest and announces, "I am Shizuoka Fumiko! Queen of Shitenhouji Chuu." Fumiko points to Yume. "And you, Yuki-sama, are my one and only King!"

"Ahhh…" Yume looks at the air for a while. "... Queen-san." She scratches the back of her head. "I'm really sorry. I completely forgot about you."

"You don't just forget a Queen!" Fumiko protests. "Especially for someone like you, my King!"

"Oh. Sorry, but I refuse your offer. I'm not interested." Yume politely bows. "Then, we'll be heading off." She looks at Kenya. "Let's go, Oshitari-san. The sky will get dark soon."

They begin to walk away from Fumiko, who has been rejected yet again by the same person and now at a loss for words. Yume proceeds as if nothing has happened while her friend keeps glancing at the frozen figure of the woman behind them.

"You know Shizuoka-san?" Kenya whispers to her ear.

"Well… I kinda bumped into her yesterday. And then, she just began acting very weird. Saying 'I love you' and stuff," Yume replies and sighs. "It's kinda annoying but I just thought to myself that it's some kind of prank. Apparently, the joke's not over yet." She glances at him. "What about it?"

"You see, Kazuyoshi…" he scratches his head. "She was the one I sent a love letter to."

They halt.

Yume suddenly bursts out laughing. "Are you for real?!"

 **~ Chapter End ~**

A/N: Ooohhh... a super late update. *kneels and bows down to the ground* I'm really sorry for being late! I was so fed up with college life *ugh* Anyways, here's another update from yours truly. Please leave a review. Anything's appreciated. Bye~


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten  
Best friends are created naturally but there is always an exception.**

Wednesday afternoon. As per the usual routine of the self-proclaimed king, Atobe sits on a bench alone and distanced from the courts. As he watched the club's future captain play a rally with the acrobat, his mind floats in a cloud that prevents him from keeping focus on the game.

"Atobe…"

He thinks of his friend and how she looked like the last time he saw her the previous week. It was noticeable that she cut her hair terribly short, but her eyes still emit the same fierceness and kindness like they used to.

"Atobe…"

His friend must have grown so much. He almost didn't recognize her. After all, she seemed so much feminine compared to the little dirty child she was. She must have changed a lot during the past years they were separated.

"Atobe…"

It was such a waste that they weren't able to play together for much longer. If only his parents did not urge him to fly to Japan, he should have seen how his friend would grow up to be. He could've been a more important person to her.

"Atobe…!"

They could've been still best friends. He could've known much more about her. If only the parting didn't happen, they could probably be-

"ATOBE!"

Atobe blinks in surprise but coolly looks to his left. He raises a brow, seeing a quite infuriated Yuushi looking at him. "Oh, Yuushi, what is it?"

"Wh-What is it?!" Yuushi momentarily exclaims out of disbelief. He coughs and fixes his glasses, keeping his composure. "You've been spacing out for quite a while now, Atobe."

"Ah~n. Who says?" Atobe raises a brow as if being insulted.

"Everyone," Yuushi replies flatly, "By the way, Hiyoshi and Gakuto's game is already over about fifteen minutes ago. You've been watching nothing before I called you."

Atobe shifts to look at the court. He blinks twice.

"And the coach wants to talk you."

* * *

"Kazuyoshi, is this like your usual routine?" Kenya asks before biting into his chocolate popsicle.

"Not really." Yume continues to lick her vanilla-flavored popsicle.

"I see…" He looks up as if thinking deep. Then, what's your usual routine?"

It is the last day of Yume's last batch of make-up exams. When she has decided to go home, Kenya asks to come with her. And now, they sit in the same empty playground where they had their first personal conversation, again, while eating ice cream bars.

"My usual routine…" She looks at the orange sky. "… I always pass by the convenience store to buy dinner and then go straight home."

"Really?! That's amazing!" he replies in a high-pitch voice.

Yume raises a brow as she glances at him. "That's not even half amazing." Her eyes pierces at him. "You know, I just noticed something."

"E-Eh? What is it, Kazuyoshi?" he says as if shocked.

"You've been asking too many random questions. Are you like... stalling me? Or is there something you're embarrassed to ask about?" she teases.

"N-No!" Kenya chuckles nervously. He looks at her and she remains stoic and unbelieving. He submits to a sigh. "You got me. I really want to ask you something."

She blinks and her eyes wander to the sandbox. "Knew it. You should've just said so earlier. So what is it about?"

He scratches the back of his head. "It's about Fumiko-san."

Yume looks at him and blinks. After their encounter with the loud girl during the previous day, Kenya has not mentioned anything about the girl.

"What… I mean, why?" he asks while staring at the ground, "Why are you not even attracted to Fumiko-san? That's really weird."

"She's simply not my type," Yume replies while holding back from revealing that she's not really a male.

"How is that even possible?"

Yume gives Kenya a weird look. "It's more odd to think that you're so… obsessed with the person. How is it even possible that you fell for a loud and annoying person like that?"

"Because she's beautiful! And attractive, and cute!" Kenya protests.

"Then what?"

He stops. "Then, it's impossible not to fall for Fumiko-san since she's so beautiful."

"I'm seriously judging you for your preference in women." She sighs. "Dude, I don't think her personality's all great."

"What did you even know about her?!" he says aggressively.

"Well, for one thing, she did not even know how to turn you down in a way that would hurt you less," she raises her voice. Then, takes a deep breath. "Can we not argue over this?"

Kenya sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I hate how you like someone so much, but that person doesn't even appreciate it."

She looks at his eyes, watching how it gleams. His eyes are staring at the ground while his lips move as he talks. His words aren't clear anymore while his voice seemingly becomes blurry.

"… want her to be happy. Her happiness is like my happiness, you know." Kenya looks at her. "You understand what I feel, right?"

Yume, at her dumbfounded state, nods. "Yes!"

Kenya smiles. "I know you understand me!" he exclaims happily. "That's why I feel so close to you, Kazuyoshi!"

She blinks thrice. "W-What?" Yume mutters to herself.

Kenya, not hearing what she mumbled, stands up and raises his hand holding a popsicle stick with chocolate remnants. "Let's be best friends, Kazuyoshi!" he exclaims with excitement.

"Oh. I thought you were just troubled a minute ago," she says.

"I'll survive!" he says as if ignoring her statement, "I'm gonna survive as long as Kazuyoshi is here with me."

"Yey." Yume raises a fist sluggishly, half-heartedly cheering. She sighs and mutters to herself, "I don't have any idea how everything came to be like this."

* * *

Club activities are over and members of Shitenhouji tennis club have decided to leave for home. While their lively first year has gone ahead, running and leaping away, the remaining third years and Zaizen watch the energetic young boy.

"Kenya-kun left earlier again today, didn't he?" Koharu initiates.

"That's right," Hitouji says as he clings onto Koharu. "Lately, he's been always coming home along with Kazuyoshi."

"I never knew that Kenya-senpai and Kazuyoshi-senpai are even close," Zaizen comments as he raises a brow.

"Well, apparently," Shiraishi replies, "Kenya has seen Kazuyoshi as a friend to whom he could disclose things he cannot tell us. That's only what I think."

"But still…" Hitouji says, "… isn't it a little bit fast that they became so close in a span of just three days?"

Zaizen replies, "That's probably just because Senpai has a superficial happiness. He gets excessively fired up when someone notices him."

Shiraishi raises a brow to the second year. "Zaizen…" he scolds.

"I think Kazuyoshi-han is someone who can get along with anyone. He is quite understanding of the people around him. Although, he is generally a silent person," says Ishida, "Kazuyoshi-han is a good person."

Koharu grins. "You know I've been thinking that maybe… our Kenya likes a certain newcomer to the school." He winks twice.

They all halt on walking and stare at Koharu.

Shiraishi looks at his teammate questioningly. "I don't think Kenya swings that way."

"Kenya-han did like Shizuoka-han from the other class, right?" Ishida says in support of Shiraishi's statement.

Hitouji gasps out of shock. "I think I'll agree with Koharu. There's something in Kenya's eyes whenever he mentions going home with Kazuyoshi. I just sense that there is an attraction going on under our noses."

"Really?" Shiraishi raises a brow. It's true that among all the regulars the copycat prince is most observant of people's habits. However, Shiraishi just cannot believe anything that's being told about his best friend.

"I think there's a possibility that Kenya might probably be gay," Koharu says.

"I don't think we should jump to rash conclusions," Shiraishi says. He glances at Zaizen. "Right, Zaizen?"

The second year genius seems to be away with his thoughts. He is extraordinarily quiet. Shiraishi notices Zaizen's behavior.

"Moreover… don't you think that Kazuyoshi is a little bit feminine?" Hitouji mentions.

"Kazuyoshi's a cutie, though," Koharu comments. "But, yeah, he seems too fragile for a guy." He winks. "Probably the reason why Kenya fell for him."

Hitouji laughs and Shiraishi smiles at the humor. Zaizen, on the other hand, glares at his upperclassman.

Koharu notices Zaizen and acts frightened. He hugs his doubles partner tight. "Yuu-kun, Zaizen-kun is planning something bad to me."

Zaizen grunts in irritation. "You're disgusting, senpai. Please stop that."

"Sorry, Zaizen-kun~"

"Oi! Don't act so cute towards Zaizen," Hitouji scolds Koharu, "That's cheating." He attempts a few swings of his hand to hit Koharu to which Koharu successfully avoids.

"I don't think Kazuyoshi-han being feminine doesn't really mean he's gay," says Ishida. "It's just part of his personality."

"Senpai, no one's saying that Kazuyoshi-senpai is homosexual," Zaizen says.

"I'm not sure how feminine Kazuyoshi is, but…" Shiraishi looks up to think. "… I'll have to agree that he seems to feel… different. There's something about him that seems to be off." He, then, looks at his teammates.

Koharu and Hitouji, who have just stopped fighting, straighten up. "That's right!" Hitouji nods in agreement. "I knew it! I'm not the only one who noticed it."

Ishida looks at Zaizen. "Zaizen-han, you live near Kazuyoshi-han, right?"

Zaizen puts on his bored expression. "Yeah."

"So how is he?" Hitouji asks in interested curiosity as his face comes nearer to the lowerclassman.

Shiraishi watches Zaizen's reaction.

The second year takes a step back as his senpai leans towards him. "We don't speak to each other that much."

"Eh?!" Hitouji steps away from Zaizen and returns to Koharu. "Is that so?"

Shiraishi looks at them worried. "I think it's better if we stop talking about the people who aren't here. It's kind of disrespectful to Kenya and Kazuyoshi."

"Fine," Hitouji says with a tone of disappointment.

"OI!" Kintarou suddenly jumps in front of them. "What?!" he says with his loud mouth. "You guys are so slow!"

Nobody reacts.

"What?" Kintarou pouts. "Are we not really going to walk really fast? Is there no one who will race with me?"

Shiraishi sighs and smiles. "Kin-chan, Kenya's not here to race with you."

 **~ Chapter End ~**

A/N: Another chapter! Woohooo~ So this week's a really busy one and I'm just sooo glad that it's to end (Aw damn). So this chapter's kinda rushed, but I hope the story's not progressing too slow or too fast. But anyway, away from all the drama. Please leave a review! And give love to this poor author's broken heart. See you next time!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

 **It's all a matter of perspective**.

A seemingly long week of the transferee's struggles has finally passed. For the first three school days, Yume has to accomplish some make-up exams while having to deal with the annoying self-proclaimed queen following her everywhere the whole week. If not for her new found friend, she would probably have to look for alternate routes to home just to lose the great Shizuoka Fumiko. Nevertheless, she has gone through and survived the hellish week.

'I walk alone, walk alone, I walk a…'

With her eyes closed, Yume nods along the beat of the banging drums in her beloved band's song. She is lying on her bed with nothing to do.

"Yume-chan!"

'... my shadow's the only one that walks beside me…'' She shouts along the singing of the man through her earphones.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swings open. There appears her friend a.k.a. butler. Zaki sighs upon the sight of a useless and lazy human being before him. He walks towards the bed.

'... my shallow heart's the only thing's that beating…'

He pulls the plug out of her left ear. Yume looks at him questioningly. "Oh, Zaki? What is it?"

Once again, the butler sighs. "Isn't there anything you could do that would render your life more productive?"

Yume blinks. She pouts. "That's rude, Zaki. It's not like I actually chose this life myself. This life chose me." She looks at him with an annoying grin as if waiting for the man to laugh.

"That's very unfortunate," he deadpans. "Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

"They're all out doing their own business." She closes her eyes and lazily turns to her side. "My friends, they're… in some kind of a preparation for a tennis competition or something."

"Oh. A competition?" Zaki sits at the edge of the bed as if there is a spark in his interest.

"Yeah. It's an interschool competition. I think it's going to be at Tokyo."

"Really?" He rubs his chin as he stares at the ceiling. "Aren't you going to watch?"

She sighs and lies on her back. "I'm not so sure."

"Why?" He smirks at her. "Is it because Prince Charming is there? That Atobe kid is a tennis person, am I wrong?"

Yume frowns. "Ugh… can we not talk about him?" In the tone of her voice, she outright dismisses the topic.

"Why? Did something happened?" Zaki suddenly has a worried look on his face. "Were you able to see him? Did he hurt you?" A hand is comforting her shoulder.

"He changed… but not for the good."

"Yume-chan…"

"I mean, he doesn't like me anymore. I guess he wanted to stop being friends with me."

In his eyes, the young girl looks so pitiful. Zaki has always been there when she was still a little kid. Now, Yume seems to have grown up and realize the not-so-good things in the world. While tears are absent, he badly wants to dry them up.

He sighs and smiles. "Who needs a hug?"

Yume looks at him. "Not me." And, she bursts into laughter. "Why the worried look on your face? I'm very much fine now, you know."

"Wait, what?" He frowns in confusion.

"Things like that, they just happen. I mean, it's not really a good thing to dwell on events like that, right? People just come and go - it's a fact of life. If we do not learn to accept that fact, we'll ruin ourselves. So, Zaki, don't worry about me." She wraps the confused butler in her arms for a very short moment and gives him a pat before letting go. "I'm on my way to moving on and I'm doing very well." She nods.

"That's- You're… unexpectedly optimistic," he utters in disbelief. "Y'know, you are supposed to… let's say, burst into tears, get really angry and cry harder."

"Well, that's quite offensive."

"You used to be like that, though."

She raises a brow. "Didn't you ever think that I'll soon grow up?"

He takes a breath, still looking at her confusion. "I'm just gonna walk out."

Yume laughs. "And please close the door. I'll be changing my clothes."

"For what?"

"I'm going to Tokyo."

"For what? I thought you-" Zaki suddenly stops in realization. "Ohhh… I hate it how you started to play me like this."

And, Yume laughs at his confusion.

* * *

He stares outside the window, gazing upon the fluffy clouds float across the blue sky. Then, he remembers how it used to look like.

"That looks like a rabbit!" A girl points, with her chubby little finger, at a fluffy cloud isolated from the other small feather-like clouds.

He hides a little smile. "No. It's a frog."

"What are you talking about?" She pouts as he looks at him. "That's a rabbit!" The girl turns to point again to the fluffy clouds. "There's the body. And that's the ear. That's ano-"

He chuckles at how she easily becomes annoyed and how she always insists on what she thinks. Her long, black hair is noticeably dirty and messy as they are lying down on the grass. There also is a little bit of mud on her cheek and few bruises on her arms.

She has always been clumsy and quite an irrational person. This girl is inclined to do things on impulse. Never has she done anything that would give her parents something to boast during meetings and parties.

She has always been an amusing person for him but people like her will never be a candidate for his romantic liking. But her eyes that are full of life keep her an exception.

"Oi, Kei-chan! Were you listening?" she says, annoyed.

He merely gives a smirk. "Why? Is there anything intellectually important contained in your boring speech?" he teases.

She hisses. "I hate you."

"Can't accept that you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong! You're the one who's wrong. It's far from being a frog. The cloud is a rabbit!" she insists.

He grins. "I know."

As she is already on the verge of exploding, she is baffled on the sudden change of the young boy's opinion. "E-Eh? But why did you-"

"You're amusing when you get annoyed."

She sticks out a tongue. "You're stupid, Kei." And she suddenly stands up from the comfort of the grass bed. "I hate you!"

He laughs loudly as she runs away.

A foolish smile forms in his lips. Oh, how he remembers how it used to be really funny when his dear friend starts running away after being defeated in a short and silly argument. The next day would always be her coming over to hang out with him as if nothing had happened.

"Oi, Atobe," calls his teammate.

Atobe wakes up from his thoughts. "A~n? What is it, Oshitari?"

Yuushi and Mukahi are staring at him like he is someone mad crazy. "We've been waiting for you outside and you're here smiling at the window," Yuushi explains.

"Are you really sure you're prepared to play today?" Mukahi asks haughtily. "Can you even beat anyone in this state?"

Atobe smirks and flips his hair. "No one can ever defeat the great Ore-sama."

"And, he's back to normal," Yuushi utters.

They head out of the limousine where the other Hyoutei tennis club regulars are waiting. While a sudden breeze blows, the regulars look at the competition grounds. By the looks of other teams already warming up, some players jogging around, and people from the staff carrying boxes around and cleaning up the courts, this will be a very busy day.

He smirks as he looks up. "It's a frog as it has always been," Atobe says to himself as he gazes at a big fluffy cloud.

* * *

Marui yawns and stretches his arms out as he sits on a bench where his teammates are gathered round. He reaches for his cellphone in his pocket.

'You comin', right?' he types in his keypad and reaches for the button to send it.

"Is that a girl?" The man, who has dark complexion and shaved head, sitting beside Marui asks as he peeks at the redhead's phone.

Marui winks at him. "She's a friend."

The other man gasps. "A she? Marui, does this mean… you have a girlfriend?" he says in quite an utter shock but mostly envy.

Marui laughs. "Jackal, Jackal, Jackal… you'll soon find someone, too. Just be patient."

"Marui-senpai has a girlfriend?!" A young boy with short and messy black hair appears, also trying to have a peek in Marui's phone which the redhead did not even try to hide. "Really?"

The redhead's laugh grows louder as he pats Jackal's back. Jackal, on the other hand, looks at him in concern, wondering what seems to be funny in the current situation.

"I've always been with you, Marui. Never have I ever seen you actually dating someone," Jackal mutters.

Still in amazement, Kirihara asks, "Senpai, how does it feel like to have a girlfriend?"

"It's fun," Marui replies halfheartedly.

"And? What kind of girl is she?"

"She… always listens to what I have to say. We send messages to each other everyday."

"What school is she from? Where does she live? How old is she?" Kirihara asks enthusiastically. His green eyes barely blinks in excitement. "Is she Japanese? How tall is she? Do you see each other often? Does she-"

A chuckle is heard from behind. "I highly doubt that anything from your discussion is ever important in today's agenda," a man with short blue hair cuts off Kirihara's continuous and nonstop queries.

"Yukimura-buchou!" Kirihara shrieks as he sees their smiling captain.

"I was waiting for you guys to notice that we're still in the middle of a meeting. And, I was really willing to let it go once you quiet down," Yukimura Seiichi simply smiles at the three regulars and continues, "But you chose to continue on."

Jackal, Kirihara and Marui frown. They stand up altogether and bows down low. "We're sorry, Yukimura-buchou!"

Their vice captain, who was wearing a black hat and dark hair, comes up to the three. "Jackal! Akaya! Marui! Fifty laps around the courts!"

* * *

"Oh?"

"It's a 'Bye,'" says Hitouji upon seeing the day's lineup of matches.

The Shitenhouji tennis regulars team has just arrived in the venue of National Tournaments preliminaries. A board is positioned near the entrance whereas the lineup for the first day is posted.

Zaizen says, "This is boring…"

"There's nothing we can do," Koharu replies, "All we have to do is wait."

Osamu chuckles. "Then, should we go and have a look around the games?"

"I wanna go have a date with Koharu!" Hitouji proclaims. He looks at his partner and smiles. "Where would you want to go, honey?"

"Kya~" Koharu squeals as he clings onto his partner. "Yuu-kun~ Anywhere's fine as long as I'm with you."

Hitouji's face brightens up and hugs Koharu. "Koharu~"

"Yuu-kun~"

"Koharu~"

As the two males rub their bodies with each other, the remaining regular members are of mixed reactions. Shiraishi, Koishikawa and their coach Osamu are watching as if there's nothing they could do about the public image of the so-called "lovers." Meanwhile, Ishida simply closes his eyes with a calm and reserved look, however, with a noticeable raised brow implying that he is somewhat disturbed. Kenya laughs at the sidelines.

Zaizen, on the other hand, does not even try to hide his disgust for the odd display of his upperclassmen. "You're disgusting."

"Oh, please," Koharu says teasingly, "Zaizen-kun just needs a little love."

"Please don't even attempt to put my life on the spotlight."

Kenya places his arms over the second-year regular. "Zaizen, don't you think that maybe all you want is a little romance? I think you should start looking for a girlfriend."

"Says someone who has a girlfriend," Zaizen deadpans.

"Hey!" Kenya defensively utters, "That's a very sensitive topic."

"I wasn't the one who started this."

"There, there, Kenya." Shiraishi pats his friend's shoulder. "You'll find someone soon."

"You people just have no idea how it feels like being heartbroken," Kenya says.

"Right, right… Senpai, all you need is a little romance," Zaizen says. "The kind that reciprocates, though."

"Hey, you-!" Kenya is just prepared to punch and stomp on his doubles partner. Fortunately, Shiraishi and Koharu are just as ready to stop him.

"You, little kids." Osamu chuckles. "Kenya, you'll get over it soon. Don't worry about it."

Kenya sighs. "I need Kazuyoshi-kun. He is the only one who understands me."

"Kazuyoshi-han is coming," Ishida replies, "He told me yesterday."

"Ehhh?! He didn't tell me anything. I'm his best friend and I'm not even aware."

"..."

"Best friend? Since when?"

 **~ End Chapter ~**

 **A/N:** Hello! It's been very long since I last posted an updated. I am really sorry to keep you guys waiting. College life really is hell, I'm so happy to have survived the semester. Anyways, before this year ends I give you this chapter update. Happy holidays! Please leave a review, feel free to criticize my work. ^_^


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve** **  
Not all movie scenes leads to romance in real life.**

 _'_ _You comin', right?'_

' _Of course, I am! I have some friends who are going to play… and I am interested in seeing how you play ;)_ ' She types on her phone upon receiving a text message from her redhead text mate.

"And, send!" Yume utters as she clicks on the button of her phone. She stretches her arms after shoving the phone into her pocket and looks at the window to her right. She sits on the red cushioned seat of a bullet train going to Tokyo.

Skies are light blue and clouds are fluffy white. The day will certainly be good. While the train speeds passing by thin sturdy poles, the skies are still. The scene outside may not be that as appealing for others, it still fascinates her despite all those years that has passed.

Yume smiles as she spots a lump of fluffy clouds in the sky. "I spot a rabbit," she playfully says to herself and chuckles. Suddenly, she feels a vibration inside her pocket. She reaches for it and sees the name 'Oshitari-san' on the screen.

"Hello?" she says upon placing the phone near her ears.

" _Kazuyoshi!_ " The male on the other line shouts, so she has to put the phone away from her ears.

"Please don't speak so loudly," she asks while slowly putting her phone near her ears. "Anyway, what is that fuss about?" Yume asks in a very calm and polite manner to avoid aggravating the person on the other line more.

" _Oh. Sorry, Kazuyoshi. I sometimes get really overflowing feelings. I may have exaggerated a bit but still..._ " Kenya replies, " _I'm your best friend, right? Answer me, please!_ "

"I'm not sure what you're trying to-"

" _Nee, Kazuyoshi, I'm your best friend. Right?_ "

Yume sighs. She senses a little desperation on part of the other male and so submits to agreement. "Sure. We're best friends." And she hears a sigh of relief from the other side. "So… for what reason again are you calling?"

" _Because Kazuyoshi… you didn't tell me you were planning to come to the National Tournaments. I just heard from Shihan a while ago. And I call you my best friend._ "

"Ah… we're still best friends. Uhm… okay." Guilt now fills her mind up and she now feels more responsible to Kenya as someone who should support him during the phase of moving on. Yume thinks of an excuse. "Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier. I… wanted to surprise you. That's why I decided not to inform you of anything." What follows is a nervous chuckle.

" _... a surprise?_ " Suddenly, a laugh is to be heard from the other line.

"What is it now?" she mutters to herself.

" _Really, a surprise? You're really one hell of a funny guy!_ " Kenya guffaws. " _I don't think it's something male friends do for their male friends._ "

Her cheeks heat up in embarrassment but she takes a deep breath to cool down. "I'm just gonna hang up."

" _I'm sorry! Please don't get angry._ " Again, dying laughter follows. " _I was overreacting so much._ "

"So… what else do you want to talk about?" she says wanting to dismiss the conversation.

" _Nothing! I just want to talk._ "

"Okay. I'm really going to hang up now."

" _I already said I'm sorry! Please forgive me, 'kay?_ "

Yume sighs. "Fine. Seriously, though, is there anything else we have to discuss on?"

" _Uhm… Kazuyoshi, where are you now?_ "

"On my way to Tokyo. I'm riding a bullet train so I'll probably arrive after an hour."

" _Oh, is that so?_ " Kenya chuckles. " _You don't have to rush, though. We got a 'Bye,' so we won't play in the first round._ "

She chortles. "It's not like you're the only reason I'm coming to the Nationals for. I also have friends from other schools."

" _Oh, really?! What the-_ " he stutters, " _From w-what school is your… friend?_ "

She smiles. "Oh? Are you jealous, Oshitari-san?"

" _Jealous?! No, I'm not! I'm definitely not jealous. No! Not at all._ "

"Oh, no." She snickers. "Male friends aren't supposed to feel jealous when their male friend has another friend they do not know."

" _I told you I'm not jealous!_ " Kenya shouts in defense.

"Fine, fine. You said so, you're not jealous," she replies. "I believe you."

" _Believe me!_ " he says. " _Anyway, from what school is your friend? Is he a player?_ "

"Rikkaidai Fuzoku. And he keeps on saying that he plays really well. Really well." An image of Marui forms in her head as she can imagine the redhead boasting on about his skills in tennis. Yume cringes. "It's kinda annoying but I guess that's just the way her is."

" _Ri-Rikkaidai? Oi, Kazuyoshi! You better cheer on us more. If ever our team faces off theirs, you must support us. 'Kay? Not their team. Okay?!_ "

"Yes, yes. Of course, I'll cheer for you guys."

" _Promise me, 'kay?_ "

* * *

Balls continuously bounce back and forth the tennis courts. Young men sweat on the courts while running around the fields and chasing small and fast-moving balls. These balls dictate the fate of their career in the sport. And so, all participants in the tournament heavily prepared for this day just to make sure the balls do not drop on their side of the court as much as their opponents would.

'… _They say your head can be a prison then these are just conjugal visits. People will dissect us till this doesn't mean a thing anymore…_ '

Yume passes by courts, occasionally peeking at games that might capture her interest. Plugged in her ears is a playlist so loud that people cannot talk to her. She looks up to the bright sky and takes a glance at the cruel sun.

"It's so hot," she mutters while holding the neckline of her plain white shirt and flapping it for a small amount of wind. Sighing, she puts her hands inside the pockets of her black pants. "It was a bad idea to come here. I really want to go home. But, I just came here all the way from Osaka. Wouldn't that be a waste?"

Approaching one of the courts, she takes a glance at the players. From the left side of the court is a tall man with bright orange hair and green jersey shirt that has yellow strips on the sides. Meanwhile, another man with dark skin and dreadlocks on the other side runs around the court, chasing after the ball being hit by the man with orange hair.

Watching the game, she notes that the man with dreadlocks is profusely sweating. The scoreboard displays "4-5" so it seems apparent that the game will soon be finished. Later on, she learns that it is still the first game of the first round between the competing schools.

"I feel so bad for him," Yume mutters to herself as she watches a man on the verge of losing. She turns to the opponent on the other side.

He has a fierce look, so focused and confident. His hair bounces while he runs for every ball hit back to his court. It reminds her of the shade of a sunset. Being quite in a distance from the court, Yume could not catch a glimpse of what the player looks like. Not until the ball drops on the other side of the court.

The quick motion stops as the game has finally ended. The man with bright orange hair smiles as he stood in victory while beads of sweat slowly drip down from the sides of his head. He seems so familiar. She blinks as she tries to recall where she saw such a face.

"Blue eyes, hair orange." Another blink. Then, the man looks at her direction. His smile fades away in an instant and is replaced by surprise. He blinks and eventually the smile on his lips returns as the man waves at her.

Yume blinks again.

And she remembers. It was the day during her encounter with her childhood friend. The scene looks like it came from a movie wherein rain is heavily pouring down as the actress sobs in silence and a shining sun appears out of nowhere to brighten her up. That man was her sun.

'… _Blood cells pixelate. And eyes dilate… '_ The mellow sound playing in her ears replays memories of that day.

"Okay. This one's done. Off to the next court," Yume says to herself as she dismisses the memory playing inside her head.

* * *

Holding a can of soda in her right hand and a box of banana milk in her left, Yume walks around the venue in an attempt to look for people she knows. However, she could neither find Marui nor the Shitenhouji tennis club. She soon sees from a distance a large group of students all with the same uniforms, boys and girls, loudly cheering for a team in one of the tennis courts.

"So loud." She shrugs off the thought of watching the game upon seeing the large and annoyingly loud crowd. Yume walks away, heading off somewhere else.

Kabaji, who is currently watching two of his teammates, suddenly catches glimpse of the female heading out. Being in the crowded courts, he senses the familiar figure from a distance. Kabaji, then, silently turns to head out in a want to follow the girl.

Atobe, who sits on a bench in front of him, suddenly asks, "Where are you going? The game will be over soon. You're going to come up next."

Kabaji stops in his tracks and turns back to their captain.

"Oh. Are you going to the restroom?" Atobe smirks. "Hurry up, Kabaji. Come back immediately."

Kabaji heads out upon the "approval" of his captain. Making big steps, the young silent man is able to reach Yume's location. She is walking while typing on her phone until he stands behind her.

Yume turns around to look up at the taller man. A big smile flashes on her face as she spread her arms for a hug. "Mune-chan! You've really grown bigger!"

Kabaji does not budge as the girl (unsuccessfully) wraps her arms around him. "Usu," he replies.

"I'm happy that you can still remember me. And you're even able to recognize me with my short hair. It's been a long time, so… how are you doing?" She lets go of him and waits for an answer. "Oh… you're still with that arrogant guy, aren't you?" Yume sighs as she stares at the ground. "At least, I hope that he's not ordering you around. Anyway…" She looks at him with excitement. "You're wearing a jersey. Are you going to play?"

"Usu."

Yume grins. "Waahhh… Mune-chan, I bet you play good!"

"Usu."

"Oh! Did I disturb you or something? Do you have a match now?" She holds out a box of banana milk. "Here! I think you're kinda busy but I want you to have this."

"Usu." Kabaji takes the milk and stares at it. He looks again at the female.

"Now, you wouldn't want to miss your match, would you? Do your best!" she says holding out a fist in encouragement.

"Usu." With that final word, He leaves her and hurries back to the courts.

"Just in time," Yuushi says as he sees Kabaji entering the courts.

Atobe turns to look at Kabaji. "It's your match now. Shishido and Choutarou won. You better not let the opponent score even one point."

"Usu."

Shishido and Choutarou are walking towards them. Shishido notices the box at the hand of Kabaji. "Oi, Kabaji. Better finish that up fast."

 **~ End Chapter ~**

 **A/N:** A new chapter. YAY! Finally, two consecutive weeks of new uploads. Can I keep this up? I sure hope I can. Anyway, I'm just dying to talk about Sengoku here. I really like his character and I didn't want to just abandon him after introducing him a few chapters earlier. So yeah! Expect him to appear more in future chapters. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. ^_^


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen.**

 **Sports is all about sportsmanship!**

"Oi! Yume-chan~"

She has been walking around, passing through courts and occasionally watching games. That is until her redhead friend has spotted her. As she takes a sip from her soda, Yume turns around to see Marui running towards her. Following him are two other men - one with dark skin and one with black curly hair.

"Ah! Marui-san," Yume says while waving a hand.

Upon approaching the short girl, Marui smirks. "Well someone looks like a dude today."

She chuckles. "This is how I look like every day."

"Oh, right. I remember. I prefer your more feminine appearance, though."

"Of course, you do," she deadpans.

Marui laughs. He looks at his other teammates beside him. "Anyway, this is Jackal. He's my doubles partner," he says while pointing to his partner.

Jackal bows politely. "Hello, I am Jackal Kuwahara."

"Nice to meet you." She replies with a bow.

Marui leans in toward her to whisper in a voice loud enough for Jackal to hear. "Jackal is the one who is half-Brazilian in our team and the one who has sweaty bald head."

She chortles.

Jackal gasps in shock. "Marui, you-!"

"Oh, yes… Jackal-san," she says, "Marui-san always talks about you. He always sends me pictures of you when you're sleeping or when you guys are in the change room after practice."

Jackal's face heats up. "M-Marui, please don't tell me you actually send embarrassing pictures of mine."

Ignoring his doubles partner, Marui turns to introduce his younger teammate, placing his arms over his lowerclassman's shoulder. "And this is our Bakaya. He's the only second year in the regulars' lineup."

"Can you please not ignore me, Marui?!" Jackal protests on the sidelines.

"It's not Bakaya!" Kirihara protests. He turns to introduce himself to the girl. "I am Kirihara Akaya, second year."

Yume smiles. "Nice to meet you, too. You must be that 'seaweed brat' that Marui talks about."

"S-seaweed?!"

She laughs. "I should introduce myself. My name is Kurumizawa Yume. I am from Shitenhouji Middle School."

Kirihara looks at her with amazement. "Is it true that you're Marui-senpai's girlfriend?"

Her brows wrinkle in confusion and then she looks at the redhead for an explanation. Yume realizes that it might just be a simple confusion. Then, she chuckles.

"It's a misunderstanding," says Marui.

"No, it's nothing like that. We just met at a cafe and we started having phone conversations since then." She chuckles. "It was actually just a week ago."

"E-eh? But you two look like as if you've known each other for so long."

"Well, it's not like Marui-san is hard to talk to. He's charming and fun to chat with." Yume looks at her friend and whispers, "Though, he's quite boastful. That's the hateful part about him."

"I know right!" Jackal nods in agreement. "And he's a real burden. He always has this tendency to brag about himself. Whether it is during tennis practice matches or not, Marui never stops being proud of himself." He shakes his head and continues to rant. "Do you also know that whenever we go out to eat after school, I'm always forced to pay for what he eats?!"

"That's so horrible!" she replies with an exaggerated frown. "I feel so bad for all his friends."

"I know! I just wish that one day he would pay for the things he consumes. I also hope that someday Marui would also pay for my meal... for all those allowances I spent on him."

"Your allowance?!" Yume shakes her head. "Such a terrible friend."

Marui frowns. "Could you please not talk about me when I'm in here?"

Kirihara laughs. "It's not like they're wrong, though. Isn't it the truth?"

Jackal glares at the young boy. "You're like Marui, too, you know. Don't you think?"

Yume chuckles as she watches Marui. "We're just kidding."

"I'm not," says Jackal.

"Huh? Kazuyoshi, is that you?" A man's voice from a distance calls out. It is coming near them. "Kazuyoshi-kun!"

Jackal, Marui and Kirihara turn to see who it was approaching them. Since the voice is heading towards their group, they wonder whom the man was calling. "Kazuyoshi? Who is that?" asks Jackal.

Yume becomes alarmed upon seeing the approaching 'best friend' of hers. Thinking fast on her next move, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

However, the man is already there in an instant when she opens her eyes. "Yo, Kazuyoshi!" Kenya greets.

Yume quickly changes into a deeper voice. "Oshitari-san!" A bead of sweat drops at the side of her head. "Y-you're so fast. You were just in a distance a while ago. How did you even get here in a blink of an eye?"

"Kazuyoshi," Kenya chuckles. "You're just too slow that even when you are blinking I'm faster."

"That doesn't even make sense."

The Rikkaidai trio is surprised upon the sudden change of voice of the girl. While Kirihara and Jackal remain confused, Marui remembers of the unique case of his friend. The plain clothes that severely mask her femininity and the short messy haircut that does not accentuate her facial features remind Marui that Yume is not throwing away her male identity. Marui bursts into laughter. Everyone looks at him. Yume frowns that the male would see her acting towards her schoolmates. She glares at him.

"Is something the matter?" Jackal asks worryingly.

"Nothing, really." Marui smirks at her.

"Ah! Introductions!" Yume says to shift the conversation. "Oshitari-san, these are Marui-san, Jackal-san and Kirihara-san. They are from Rikkaidai Middle School." She then turns to the trio. "This is Oshitari-san, a schoolmate of mine from Shitenhouji Chuu."

"Ah, nice to meet you," Jackal greets Kenya while Kirihara follows with a bow.

"So you guys are Kazuyoshi's friends from Rikkaidai. Nice to meet you," Kenya says with bitterness in his words. "How is your team doing?"

Marui replies with confidence, "We got a 'bye' for the first round, so we still have time to relax."

"Oh? You guys do relax after all?" Kenya replies.

Kirihara raises a brow. He smirks, his pride swelling up once again. "Well… not that our team could ever lose at the National Tournament. Of course, we can lie down and fool around for a while."

Jackal looks at Kirihara. "Our vice-captain will smack your head if ever he hears you say that," he murmurs as he hits Kirihara with his elbow.

"Oh? News was that your team was beaten during the Kantou Tournament by Seishun Gakuen," says Kenya. "Maybe it's best if you cut on your relaxation time."

"Tch!" Kirihara growls. "And from what I heard from my upperclassmen, your team was crushed last year… by our team."

Jackal senses the rising tension between the two. "Oi, Kirihara. Stop it," he tells the seaweed head calmly. The second year gives off a smirk to Kenya to which the bleached hair man responds by a glare.

Marui chuckles as he bumps Kirihara's head with a fist. "Cool down, you seaweed head." He turns to Yume and smiles. "Well, Kazuyoshi-kun~ we're heading out first. Our vice-captain is probably waiting for us. Let's just have a chat soon." He winks before he heads out, pulling Kirihara away from the arising pressure between the men.

Jackal bows in respect. "I should apologize to the misbehavior of our little boy." He looks at Kenya. "Good luck to your team. Probably we'll still see you soon." Then, he leaves.

Kenya grits his teeth.

Yume sighs in relief. "That was a close one," she mutters to herself. Then, she looks at her friend. "Oshitari-san, what was that about?"

Kenya ignores the question and growls. "Did you see what that redhead just do? Why did he wink at you? Does he always do that?"

"Huh? He doesn't." She becomes dumbfounded. "W-what about it?"

"What about it?! What kind of question is that? I don't like it."

"I'm seriously not getting it." Yume sighs. "But whatever that is, please do not pick a fight around here."

"I'm not!"

"Okay, fine. But please don't do that next time." She sighs again. "Anyway, what was all that about? Was there a quarrel between your teams in the past? You just sound so… salty back there."

"Not really. It's just-" He sighs. "During the last year, our team went against each other during the Semi-finals of last year's National Tournament. Their team was strong. And in the end, we…"

"... lost?" She pats Kenya's shoulders. "That's okay. I guess you'll just have to do your best this year."

"I was even in Singles 3." Another sigh. "But I lost. I didn't even get a single game from my opponent."

"Come on. Let's go back to your teammates."

* * *

The games have not even started yet, but his swarming fans are already being fired up as Shiraishi (and the whole team) starts warming up outside the court they will be using. It is only the second round of the preliminaries, and Shitenhouji Middle School is up against Okakura.

"Where's Kenya? He went out almost thirty minutes ago. Why is he not back yet?" Shiraishi asks worryingly.

"Senpai only said that he'll be buying water because he forgot his jug," Hikaru remarks.

Koharu frowns. "But he shouldn't take this long. Is it possible that our Kenya-kun might have gotten lost?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Kenya's only problem is on balance, not on his sense of directions," Koishikawa remarks.

"Do you think he might have brought his phone?" Shiraishi asks as he scrambles his bag, reaching for his phone.

"I have his phone right here," Zaizen replies while holding up the object in question.

"I'm here!"

The whole team turns to see their bleached-haired teammate walking towards the court as a small frame follows behind him.

"Is that Kazuyoshi-han?" Gin asks.

Hitouji chortles upon watching the two together. He notes that Kenya seems to be walking in a slightly quicker pace than his proclaimed 'best friend.' However, there is a heavy emphasis on _slightly_. It is noticeable that Kazuyoshi does not walk too fast compared to the others and such observation seems to be consistent. Meanwhile, Kenya is walking slower relative to his normal self.

Koharu looks at his doubles partner and smiles in a manner that he is about to laugh. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Zaizen glances at the 'homo pair' and raises a brow.

Shiraishi sighs in relief when the two arrived. "I was worried, Kenya. The games are about to start."

"Ah, sorry." Kenya scratches the back of his head and bows.

"Please do warm ups. And quickly, please."

"Good morning, Kazuyoshi-han. It's nice to see you here," Gin greets.

Yume smiles as a response. "Good morning, everyone! So… who will play first?"

"I will play Singles 1!" Kenya exclaims.

"Oh, really? Hmmm… okay then." She shrugs him off, teasing him. "I was asking for the first player, though. Not you." She looks at Gin.

Gin tries to remember the lineup. "That would be… Zaizen-han."

She cautiously glances at Hikaru, who surprisingly did not give her a devious glare. "Well, uhmm… G-good luck, Zaizen-san."

He simply smirks. She is quite surprised that she didn't get mocked or something. Hitouji blinks… then smiles.

"Oh? Are you the so-called newcomer?" A man with thick black and curly long hair comes to them. He inspects her and offers his hand for a shake. "Chitose Senri. Nice to meet you."

"Kazuyoshi Yuki." She sticks out a hand and shakes his.

Chitose's eyes open wide. He chuckles. "Your hand is so soft. They almost feel like my sister's." He squeezes her hand and massages it firmly.

She has no words for this and watches how Chitose massages her hands in confusion. Koishikawa stares at her hand and raises a brow.

"Anyway… please cheer us on, Yuki-kun!" Chitose lets go of her hand.

"Of course!"

Hitouji snickers as he noticed the obvious frown on his Kenya's face when Chitose held his 'best friend's hand. More even so, Chitose is the first one in the team to call the newcomer by her given name. Hitouji is convinced that Kenya feels jealous. "Such a couple, they are," he mumbles to himself.

Meanwhile, Koishikawa raises a brow at Kenya. He senses that something was not right with the way their teammate behaves. He, for a second, glances at Yume then back to his friend. He blinks twice, shrugs off what he has in mind.

Zaizen clicks his tongue.

 **~ End Chapter ~**

 **A/N:** Hmmm... an update after almost two years. It's been so long since I last looked upon this story, but I'm back anyway and even more willing to finish this story. _*wink wink*_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen.** **  
** **Karma is always around the corner**

Only about fifteen minutes after the match officially started, the scoreboard already displays a resounding '1-3' with Zaizen Hikaru on the lead. The remaining regulars are watching behind the metallic fence of the court. Inside the court is a single bench for their team where Coach Osamu sits. Running around the courts are two young men, chasing after a small tennis ball. Between the players, Hikaru is obviously the faster one. He confidently lets the ball bounce from his racket smoothly.

Yume blinks. This is the first time she has actually seen her scary neighbor play tennis. "Well… his cockiness is actually rooted from something," she mumbles.

"Hmm…?" Kenya glances at her.

"Ah, nothing." She looks down at the towel on her hands. Before he entered the court for his game, Hikaru threw his towel directly at her with no words said. Yume did not protest, instead decided to hold it until the end of his game.

Koharu smiles as he watches his lowerclassman. "Zaizen-kun's really fired up today."

"That's right," Shiraishi replies. "After all, today is an important day for him… for the whole team."

She stares at the playing Hikaru on the tennis court. "People like him do get fired up, huh?"

"Of course. Zaizen may be someone who takes a liking to someone else's sufferings and embarrassments," says Kenya, "but he's one to get really fired up when something catches his interest. He's just not the type of person to actually show it."

She blinks. "Interesting…" Yume mutters to herself.

A few more minutes, the Shitenhouji tennis club members cheer for their first victory of the day. Hikaru shakes hands with his opponent and walks out of the court.

 _"6 games to 1. Zaizen Hikaru wins!"_

"Then, it's our turn now." Gin and Koharu heads to the court after picking up their rackets.

"Good luck, you guys!" cheers Yume.

Upon entry of the doubles pair to the tennis courts, Hikaru leaves to reunite with his teammates. And everyone begins to congratulate him to which he answers with a smile. He walks straight to Yume.

"Uhm… Congratulations, Zaizen-san," Yume nervously says. She hands Hikaru his towel.

"Thanks, Kazuyoshi- _senpai_ ," he replies with an emphasis on 'senpai' and accepts the towel.

She glares at him. "I think I'm going to need some air now."

"Oh? Where will you be going, Kazuyoshi-senpai? I thought you were enjoying the games."

Yume frowns as she has felt the taunting way Hikaru addresses her creep under her skin. There is really nothing special with how he calls her. She just simply feels that there is an underlying threat to every word he utters to her, especially when they are with the other tennis club regulars. "Just somewhere."

"But Shihan and Koharu are just about to start their match!" Kenya says, "And where is that ' _somewhere_ '?" Hikaru raises a brow at his teammate's sudden intrusion.

She takes a deep breath. "I just need to cool my head. I've been around with many people longer than I could handle."

"Do you need some company? I can come along if you want."

"No, thank you."

"But where are you going?" Kenya insists. "I'm coming with you!"

Hitouji is snickering behind them. "Oi, Kenya… aren't you getting a little too obsessed with our dear Kazuyoshi-kun here?" He places his arm behind Yume's waist, pulling her towards him. "What if I take him away from you?" Of course, Hitouji does this in an attempt to torment his teammate – whichever teammate gets affected, that is.

Eyes are glued to Hitouji's arms around her waist.

The girl, on the other hand, simply laughs at the joke and reacts like Hitouji's touch is nothing to be alarmed of. After all, he is usually seen hugging and touching his doubles partner Koharu so Yume thinks that such behavior should not be surprising at all. "If so, Oshitari-san will just have to annoy someone else to become his bestfriend."

Hitouji and Yume burst out laughing.

Koharu from inside the court momentarily glances outside. He gasps dramatically at the scene.

"Can you please get your germs off Kazuyoshi-senpai, Yuuji-senpai?" says Hikaru as his eyes darted still on his arms.

"T-that's right!" Kenya reacts, "Kazuyoshi might be feeling really uncomfortable with you!"

"I'm not." Yume laughs. "Why? Is this not a normal thing for guy friends to do?" When Hitouji removes his arms from her, she straightens up. "Anyway… I might pass by some vending machines or whatever. Do you guys want something?"

"I want Oolong tea," Hikaru raises a hand. Nobody else asks for anything.

"No one else? Fine, I'll be back later!" Waving a hand, Yume leaves.

When the newcomer was out of sight, Koishikawa immediately asks the copycat prince, "I thought your only attachment is Koharu. Why Kazuyoshi-kun?"

Shiraishi leans in to listen to the conversation. "I'm actually quite surprised that Kazuyoshi-kun simply let that one slip. I thought he was the type to push you away."

"That's simple. Kazuyoshi-kun is the type to go with the flow when he knows it is ' _joke time_.' Of course, he would let that one slip." Hitouji chuckles and glances at Kenya, who has already preoccupied himself with the tennis match. "Y'know, Kazuyoshi-kun's waist is kinda small. My arm just felt like… it fits there well."

Hikaru's brows furrow. He glances at the direction where she went off.

* * *

 _"It's finally over… Akutsu…"_

Away from the crowd, he decides to rest on a bench. After the team's defeat in the Kanto Tournament, Yamabuki Junior High struggled to secure a ticket to the National Tournament. Since then, they practiced hard with a resolution for victory against the teams they will be facing. Today, however, that dream ends. Everyone cried and went home. Except him. Sengoku Kiyosumi decided to depart from the team and stayed in the venue for a while.

"It's all over now," he sighs.

"Is it _that_ bad?" a female voice asks.

Thinking that he was supposed to be alone in that area, Sengoku is shocked to see a person suddenly appear before him. Even more surprising is that she was a girl he comforted once. Sengoku grins. "Probably not as bad as how you were that time." He never forgets a face - especially, of a girl's.

Yume smiles as well. "Mind if I sit down beside you?"

"Go ahead."

She takes a deep breath. "Sengoku Kiyosumi-san, right?" Yume glances at him. "I think you played well a while ago. I was able to watch you," she says in an attempt to comfort him.

"Right…" He sighs. "… but I wish I could've done more for the team."

Silence.

"Ah!" Sengoku turns to her with wide open eyes. "You watched me play?!"

"For a while, yes."

He again grins. "Really?!" Sengoku inhales and closes his eyes. "Y'know… I actually saw you when I played against St. Icarus."

"The one with braidlocks, right?" She tilts her head. "I saw you that time, too."

"Ahhh… I really wanted to say 'hello,' but you just passed by the courts."

"Oh. There were just a lot of people then, so I decided to leave immediately," she replies politely. "And I did not feel like greeting anyone that time."

"Well… I haven't run out of luck after all. There are still good things happening to me today." Sengoku chuckles. "But, y'know, I still need one thing before this day ends."

"Water?" Yume replies, laughing.

"No. Your name."

She looks at him.

"I still have yet to know your name, Ojou-san." He sheepishly scratches his head. "I already told you mine, but I forgot to ask yours. That was so stupid of me."

"Kurumizawa Yume." She sticks out a hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you."

Sengoku shakes her hand. "Sengoku Kiyosumi. Now, your phone number?"

She laughs, thinking that it was a joke. "That's too early."

"But! What if I don't get to bump to you again like this?" he frowns and then smirks. "How can we keep contact with each other?"

"You haven't even asked if I intend to keep in touch with you."

He chuckles. "Don't you want to?"

She inhales. "I'll think about it. For now…" Yume stands up. "… I'll be going on."

"Eh? Right now?" Sengoku immediately stands up. "What about a date?"

"Too early."

"Do you want me to walk you to wherever you're going?" he offered politely.

"I would prefer that you won't." Yume starts to walk away.

Sengoku follows after her, catching up with her phase. "Where are you going?"

"To some team I have to cheer on." She replies as she heads to a vending machine.

"Ohhh… that means your school got into the Nationals. Which school are you in?"

"Let's see… hmm…" Yume looks for an Oolong tea Hikaru requested. When she finally finds it, she replies, "… Shitenhouji Chuu. From Osaka."

"Ooohhh… Then, your zodiac sign?"

She picks up the can that fell in the machine. "Capricorn."

"A boyfriend?"

Yume smiles. "You sure ask a hell lot of things, don't you?"

Sengoku scratches his head. "Well…"

"Yuu-chan…?" a voice away from them calls.

The two of them turn around to look at the person calling. Yume is surprised but tries not to let it show to her new companion. It is odd that the man is by himself at the moment. Usually he has someone with him - particularly a silent and large-framed boy.

Sengoku casually greets. "Oh? Well, isn't it Hyoutei Gakuen's Atobe Keigo."

Atobe glares at Sengoku but replies as a courteous gesture, "Hello." Then, he gives Yume a worried look. He takes a step towards her to which Yume responds by taking a step backward away from him.

"E-excuse me, mister. Who are you? Do you have any business with us?" Yume asks sharply.

"Y-Yuu-chan…" Atobe raises a brow in confusion.

She smiles. Primarily for the sole purpose of politeness. Takes a deep breath. Yume turns to look at Sengoku. "Do you know any Yuu-chan, Sengoku-san?"

He shakes his head, confused. "N-no, I don't."

"Hmm… I also know nothing of some 'Yuu-chan' this man speaks of." Then, she turns to Atobe. "I apologize, mister. You're probably mistaken for asking us for this person. Unfortunately, we don't know any Yuu-chan." Yume grabs Sengoku's wrist. "So, if you'll let us, we will be going on."

"R-right," Sengoku says out of confusion. When she starts to pull him away from the scene, he manages to bid farewell to a frozen, standing still Atobe Keigo.

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Choosing seats in a restaurant is a real war.**

"You take care, Sengoku-san!" She waves her hand to a departing Sengoku. Shortly after their awkward encounter with her childhood friend Atobe, Yume leaves the scene while dragging a confused Sengoku along. As a form of respect, he decides not to inquire about the sudden change of behavior of the girl and leaves the issue be.

Instead, they strolled for a few more minutes, chatting about themselves and Sengoku's dreams as a tennis player. He asks for a number to which she simply smiled and replied, _'Maybe next time when we bump into each other again.'_ He cannot bring himself to force her into what she doesn't like, so Sengoku just wishes for his luck to meet her again.

"You, too!" Sengoku replies as he starts to walk away. "I'll see you again, Ojou-san."

Yume smiles as they depart. She likes the feeling of having met a new acquaintance and friend even though she may not really be sure of when their next meeting will be. When he seems to have walked a long distance already but still on her sight, she turns around to return back to Shitenhouji's tennis matches with hopes that they happen to be still ongoing).

"Hey, by the way!" Sengoku stops in his tracks and calls to her again. She turns to his direction. "You look cute today, but I personally prefer seeing you wearing dresses. You look prettier with cute dresses, Ojou-san!" He continues to walk. "Bye!"

She smiles.

"Right, right. You look a lot cuter with dresses," Hikaru whispers in her ears.

Yume gasps in shock. "Z-Zaizen-san?!" She sighs in relief. "You startled me. Could you please not do that again?"

"Round 2 games already ended. You missed it, Senpai," he informs, "We won and we are advancing to the next round. Where were you?"

"With a friend."

"Hmm…" Hikaru inspects her and glances at the direction where Sengoku went off. "… that guy? Is he a player?"

Yume nods. "Yanabuki Junior High's Sengoku Kiyosumi." She sighs. "His team lost after Round 2."

"That's unfortunate, but that's how things are."

Again, a sigh.

"Anyway, we're going to eat some dinner and we'll be returning to our inn. You comin' along?"

Yume stares at his face, raising a brow. "Is that an offer someone just forced you to say?" She remembers that night when Hikaru asked her to the movies and his mother apparently obliged him to do it.

He sighs. "No."

"Then, is it alright to come along?"

"Of course."

She giggles. "Funny," Yume mutters to herself. "I'll come then!"

"You pay for your own meal, though."

"Of course!" She smiles to him.

Hikaru looks at her.

"Oi, you two!" The Shitenhouji tennis club regulars are heading their way. Shiraishi and Chitose are chatting among themselves. Osamu is walking straight to them with a grin on his face. Gin, as usual, has his calm aura. Koishikawa looks quite serious. Koharu is being pursued by Hitouji, who has been begging his doubles partner for forgiveness and offering a bouquet of flowers. Kenya runs towards them at full speed.

"Kazuyoshi!" Kenya arrives less than a minute. He places his arms over their shoulders. "You brat!" he says to Hikaru as he rummages his hand through the lowerclassman's hair.

Hikaru grunts and removes Kenya's arms. "Please stop, Senpai."

"And, Kazuyo-" Kenya is about to do the same to Yume, but he deliberately removes his arm over her shoulder as his eyes met hers. "Uhmm…" he clears his throat. "K-Kazuyoshi, do you-"

"Kazuyoshi! Let's go eat ramen!" Hitouji calls to her.

"Fine! Go out with Cutieyoshi-kun," Koharu turns away from his doubles partner, crossing his arms. "After all, he's the better partner for you."

Hitouji gasps. "Koharu! That's not what I meant. I said I'm sorry, please forgive me!" he begs.

"That's right, Koharu! Forgive him so that he'll stop bothering Kazuyoshi here," Kenya says as his eyes momentarily glance at her.

"Koharu! Don't you want to tease Kenya-kun together?" Hitouji pleads, "Forgive me and then let's make fun of Kenya-kun together, just like how we used to be. You know that I love you, right?"

"That's disgusting, Senpai," mutters Hikaru.

Yume laughs at the scene they are making. The whole team stops at her.

"Sorry, sorry," she says upon noticing that they fell silent at her laugh. "Please continue on with your fight."

Shiraishi smiles. "Yosh! Let's go eat…"

"RAMEN!" they shout altogether.

* * *

"So, Kazuyoshi Yuki-kun…"

"Y-yes?" she nervously replies, barely looking at the man talking to her.

The Shitenhouji tennis club regulars (plus their coach, Yume and another girl) settle down at the ramen restaurant nearest the inn Coach Osamu has booked for them. The restaurant may not be that large as one expects from a relatively well-known ramen restaurant but the team realizes why it is a famous chain around Tokyo.

 _There were only four seats at the counter and four seats for each two tables left unoccupied when they came in. Even before people are able to pick their own seats, Osamu took the honor of being seated at the table nearest to the counter together with Yume and two other people who are not of the name Oshitari Kenya._

 _"Since we have a new tag-along person with us, I'll have to sit with him," Osamu announced._

 _"Y-yes!" Yume replied obediently._

 _"And, of course, any two persons can sit with us…" His eyes turned to Kenya, "… except Kenya-kun."_

 _Kenya straightened up and gulped down his complaints._

 _Hitouji snickered behind and raised his hand. "Then I'll sit on the same table with Kenya-kun, Zaizen and my Koharu!"_

 _Koharu, still mad at him, crossed his arms and turned away from his doubles partner. "I'm not going to sit beside you. I'll rather sit with Gin-san!"_

 _Hitouji gasped. "Koharu!"_

 _"Am I a simple backup plan?" Gin muttered to himself._

 _Harada Miu, the only outward girl in the group and announced girlfriend of Koishikawa, giggles, "I'll be sitting on the same table with Kenjirou-kun." She clung onto her boyfriend's arm._

 _Koishikawa blushed. "I suppose we'll just take the table with Osamu-sensei."_

 _"I'll be eating on the counter," Chitose raised a hand. "After all, I like watching how they prepare the ramen."_

 _Gin nodded. "I'd like to sit on the counter as well."_

 _"If Koharu won't be sitting with Hitouji, I will be the one on the same table with them," said Shiraishi with a serious look._

 _"Well then, it's settled. Let's go eat!"_

 _"But my Koharu!"_

"… you entered Shitenhouji just recently, right? Why did you transfer only during the middle of the team? And to add, you transferred on your third year?" Coach Osamu inquires.

Miu looks at Yume and gasps. "Kazuyoshi-san is already a third year? I thought you were just in your second year. You and Zaizen-kun looked particularly close."

Yume scratches her head. "Well… it's kind of a personal thing as to the reason why I transferred just recently. But it has already been planned about a year ago, just a few delays."

"Ohhh… But you could've finished middle school first back at London, then you could fly here for your highschool," Koishikawa remarks.

"Right, right." Miu nods. "Because of what you did, you've become the newly-transferred weird student who entered Shitenhouji at the middle of the year."

"It's also… personal," Yume apologetically bows for the fact that she cannot answer.

"Well, well. it's fine." The coach looks at her. "Then instead, how did you come to know the tennis club?"

"Ah! Ishida-san is my seatmate at Class 3-5. He showed me around the campus on my first day. That's when I was also introduced to the tennis club."

"Ohhh…"

"Then, how about Oshitari-san?" asks Miu. "How did you meet him?"

Yume glances at her and sees her eyes oddly sparkling with interest. "O-Oshitari-san is… I met him also during my first day at Shitenhouji," she shyly replies.

"How did you get so close to him in a short span of a few weeks?"

"Uhmm… well, let's see." She looks up at the ceiling and tries to remember. "There was one afternoon when I went home with him, you know, to comfort him. He seems so sad then." Yume sighs. "And after that one event, he started bothering me every time he sees me."

"Then, do you like him?"

"Huh?" She looks at Miu in confusion.

Coach Osamu laughs. Koishikawa raises a brow at his girlfriend's question but is likewise interested.

Miu giggles. "Do you like him? Oshitari-san, that is," she repeats in a louder voice.

"Well…" Yume scratches her head. "… he's not bad, so I guess he's just fine."

"You barely answered the question." The smile on Miu's face gets bigger. "How 'bout Zaizen-kun? I heard he is your neighbor."

"Zaizen?!" The coach utters in surprise.

"Uhmm… yes. Zaizen-san is my neighbor, but we barely talk."

"Ohh…" Miu pouts and thinks of another question.

"He's one..." Yume sighs upon remembering every single thing the lowerclassman did that pushed her over the edge. "… annoying brat."

"Can I just ask?" Koishikawa raises his hand. "Does… Hitouji always do that to you?"

Yume tilts her head. "Do what?"

"You know… when he suddenly put an arm around your waist…?"

She blinks. "Does he not do it always to people? I thought he's the type of person who would like hugging people. After all, he and Koharu-san always hug, right?"

"Ah, I see."

Miu stares at Yume and giggles.

* * *

"Thanks for the food!"

The dinner has ended and it is now time for them to retire for the night. A whole day has gone and the sun is to set. The sky is dark and stars are already twinkling in the sky. Even people outside are less in number since they have to retire themselves to their own houses. The breeze of the air is chilling yet calming.

Being the first to exit the restaurant, Hikaru yawns and turns behind to look at the others walk out one-by-one. Yume and Coach Osamu exit the store together last. They seem to be in good terms already, Hikaru thinks. After all, they have been laughing at each other's stories even while they were eating.

"So, Kazuyoshi-kun, where will you stay for the night?" the coach asks.

"Ah! I called a hotel just this morning to book a room," Yume replies.

Coach Osamu whistles. "As expected of rich people."

"A hotel?!" Kenya gasps.

"How rich!" Koharu also gasps.

Chitose gasps as well. "Y-you're rich, Yuki-kun?!" He rubs his chin. "Maybe that's why you've got really soft hands. It's because you're rich."

Gin gasps in utter shock. "I-I never knew anything…"

Hikaru looks at his teammates. "I don't think such fact is worth getting that surprised or something," he comments. Miu chuckles at the second year's remark.

Shiraishi looks at Yume worryingly, "Do you know where it is?"

Yume nods. "It's only a walking distance from here."

"You sure you won't get lost, Kazuyoshi-kun?" the coach asks.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But if you do get lost, please contact us immediately and we'll do our best to help you," says Shiraishi, "And if you arrive at your hotel room, let us also know."

She nods. "Sure."

"Contact me if something happens!" Kenya says.

"Right."

Hikaru looks straight at her. "Kazuyoshi-senpai, send me a message when you get to your room. Give me a call tomorrow morning when you wake up."

She blinks. Everyone does and looks at their lowerclassman.

"… says Okaa-san." He closes his phone and shoves it into his pocket.

"O-okay," Yume stutters. "Y-you were reading from your phone."

"Okaa-san?" Miu whispers to her boyfriend. Koishikawa only shakes his head out of surprise.

Hikaru turns to walk away. "Let's go. It's dark already. I wanna go sleep already."

"R-right," Coach Osamu says. "We got to get going, Kazuyoshi-kun. See you."

"See you tomorrow!"

The Shitenhouji tennis club regulars, Coach Osamu and Miu start to walk away after bidding their farewells. When they were a little far, Yume also walks her own way.

Kenya turns around to watch her walk away for a moment and dashes off to overtake the whole team.

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen** **  
** **The first thing you'll ever tell yourself when you feel the 'magic' is 'oh no.'**

 _The four of them sat on a separate table across the table where Yume was. Kenya had been occasionally glancing at his 'best friend' and wishing to be there. Hikaru remained cool the whole time while Hitouji observed the two closely. Meanwhile, the captain wore a serious look on his face._

 _Laughs and clattering noises filled the whole restaurant. Everyone seemed to be in gleeful celebrations of their own. Except for them. No one had said a word after sitting down. When their respective orders had arrived, each one of them glanced at each other's movements as if waiting for the first person to touch his food._

 _Shiraishi cleared his throat and reached for his chopsticks. "So... is there something going on between you guys recently?" he asked in a serious tone. Kenya looked at him in confusion. Hikaru and Hitouji, on the other hand, perfectly understood where this was going._

 _"I don't think there's anything to worry, Shiraishi," Kenya replied as he took his bowl of ramen._

 _Hitouji took a deep breath and said, "Shiraishi, if you would let me rephrase the question..." He turned to Kenya and Hikaru. "What is it about you two guys and_ that _guy over there?" He pointed to the table across them, referring to the newcomer._

 _Kenya and Hikaru glanced at one another. Both were waiting for the other to speak up._

 _Hikaru sighed. "We're neighbors. Okaa-san is excessively worried over him since he is 'too young' to live alone. Moreover, Okaa-san has already taken a liking to him, so she wanted me to closely look after Senpai." He took a glance at the girl._

 _"Is that so?" confirmed Shiraishi._

 _Hitouji grinned. "But is that all?"_

 _"Yes, that's all." Hikaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What the hell have you been thinking of me?"_

 _"How 'bout you, then?" Shiraishi turned to Kenya._

 _"Ahhh... Kazuyoshi?" Kenya laughed. "We're best friends, of course," he stated proudly._

 _"Why the possessiveness, then?" asked Hitouji straightforwardly. He pouted to express how he has been disliking such behavior exhibited by the coffee-haired boy._

 _"I-I'm not being possessive!"_

 _"And what about the excessive obsession? Or the fact that you always want to be where he is?"_

 _"I-!" Kenya's mouth opened in attempt to defend himself from the allegations, but his teammate cut him short._

 _"Kenya, you've been wanting to be in the company of Kazuyoshi-kun. Everyone can see it. Even Osamu-chan," Shiraishi explained. "We're just wondering why you're suddenly acting that way."_

 _"Especially since you're the type who doesn't really get attached to things or people... in a very short span of time," Hitouji continued, "In fact, I haven't known anyone to open up_ that _quickly to someone for a span of a week. Only you, so far."_

 _"W-Well, if that's the problem here... Th-that's because of-"_

 _Suddenly, the group heard Miu's giggle from the table across. The girl had said aloud, "Do you like him? Oshitari-san, that is." They noticed how Koishikawa's girlfriend intently glanced at their group. Realizing that the question was specifically addressed to his 'best friend,' Kenya glanced at the other table and stared at her back as he wished to hear Yume's answer._

 _Hitouji snickered. "Come back to Earth, Kenya."_

 _Shiraishi was surprised to see his friend's face. He blinked twice._

 _Hikaru raised a brow. "Senpai, you're blushing."_

 _The red in his cheeks glowed more upon realization that everyone was looking at him. He turned to Shiraishi, Hitouji, and Hikaru. "I-I'm not!" he insisted._

 _"Sorry, Kenya. I know we've been friends since first year, but..." Shiraishi glanced at Yume from the other table. "... do you perhaps like Kazuyoshi?"_

 _The young man nervously chuckled. "What are you talking about, Shiraishi? That's absurd. You know I don't swing that way."_

 _Everyone blinked._

 _"W-we're just friends! There's n-no way I'd like K-Kazuyoshi that way." Again, a nervous chuckle._

 _"You're getting even more suspicious, Senpai."_

 _"I'm straight!"_

* * *

 _'... Look at me. Can't you tell I'd be so thrilled to see the message in your eyes...'_

After having dinner with the whole Shitenhouji tennis club regulars, Yume has gone to the hotel that Zaki had booked for her. The room seems large inside with an enormous bed with white sheets on the side. Across the bed is a flat screen television. A desk is on the bedside with a lamp and an angel sculpture on top.

 _'... Suddenly the wheels are in motion. And I, I'm ready to sail any ocean...'_

She lies with her stomach on the bed with earphones plugged into her ears and fingers on her laptop. The room is filled with her relentless singing.

 _'... You make it seem I'm so close to my dream and then suddenly it's there...'_

Flashed on the screen of her laptop is a series of paragraphs on a word processor. Her fingers lightly tap the keys on her laptop. Yume continues to smile throughout the process. Suddenly, she notices a message sent to her phone. Yume momentarily lets go of the laptop and grabs her phone. She lies on her back.

 _'You missed my awesomeness. So here's a picture for you.'_ Marui has sent another email with an attached picture of himself, Kirihara and Jackal. While Marui is winking, his companions are visibly upset and annoyed as they appeared in the image.

Yume laughs. She replies, _'It seems your two friends beg to disagree. LOL'_

 _'... Longing to spend every moment of the day with you...'_

Her smile grows wide as the song comes to its end. A few minutes later, her phone rings once again. The screen flashes again the name 'Bunta Marui.'

"Hello, Bunta-san?"

 _"Good evening, Yume-chan,"_ the other line answers with a chuckle.

She laughs. "Why did you call? Weren't we sending text messages just a while ago?"

 _"I am getting lazy from typing."_

"That's too bad, then. By the way, aren't you going to bed now? After all, tomorrow's a big day. "

 _"Well, I think there's something I've been waiting to tell you since we departed earlier. Just didn't get the chance to do so."_

She blinks twice. "Oh?"

Marui snickers. _"But I'm thinking that you might not be able to sleep if I tell you what it is."_

"Ehh?! What is it? Tell me, please."

 _"Hmm... Let me think."_

She pouts. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

He laughs. _"Kind of. But, you know, I might tell you if you promise that we hang out again to some cafe. Your treat."_

"You're a real parasite, do you know that? I'm starting to think that this friendship is all about you trying to extort me. And why do I have to treat you?"

 _"Gender equality!"_ He responds before laughing.

"That does not even make sense. But anyway…" She smiles. "My treat for our next hang out."

Marui chuckles. _"Free food, hooray!"_

"Then tell me what it is."

 _"Remember that guy back there. The one from your school that you introduced to us."_

"Ah! Oshitari-san. What about him? Is there something wrong about him?" she asks worried.

 _"He's not your boyfriend, right?"_

"Boyfriend?!" Yume exclaims and bursts into laughter. "What makes you think that?"

Marui chuckles. _"Is he not?"_

"No!" She smiles. "No one in my school knows my gender, remember?"

 _"Well, he seems so into you."_

Yume shrugs it off. "He's just _that_ type of friend who... you know, gets so clingy and possessive of you since he really thinks that you're his 'best friend.'"

 _"That's not what we saw, though."_

"We?"

 _"Jackal noticed it, too. Even Akaya, who is supposedly ignorant of things other than tennis and games, noted that your 'friend' is too protective of you."_ Marui laughs. _"Did he, like, get mad at you or some sort when we left?"_

She taps her chin, pretending to recall. "Well, he did get a little... mad when he said he saw you winking at me."

A burst of laughter is immediately heard at the other line. _"He... he even noticed that?!"_

"Did you wink just to...?"

 _"The result was as expected."_ Marui soon bursts into laughter once again.

"I don't understand why you're laughing at such a fact."

 _"Aren't you getting excited with what you heard?"_

"N-no!" Yume pouts as a blush of red appears on her cheeks. "Stop saying things like that, Bunta-san. We're just friends. Really, we are."

His laughter slowly dies down, but the happy tone remains in his voice. _"Hmm... If you say so. I cannot really meddle with whatever relationship you have with that guy."_

"Right, right. Anyway, I think you need to go to bed now."

 _"You, too! Although, I really think you won't be able to sleep tonight."_

"I'll sleep perfectly fine." Yume sticks her tongue out even though he will not see it.

 _"Watch me tomorrow, 'kay?"_

"Sure, sure! So you better do your best!" she says as she raises a fist into the air.

 _"I will. Good night!"_

"Good night!"

A flat sound is heard from the other line. Yume smiles as she closes her phone. She takes a deep breath, and stares at the screen of her laptop. Yume blinks and blushes upon a realization.

 _'... Somethin' stronger than the moon above 'cause it's magic when two people fall in love...'_

"Oh god no. This is not going to happen."

* * *

 _'I like Kazuyoshi? That's impossible! That cannot be. I'm straight!'_ Kenya forces a smile as he stares at the wooden ceiling.

Their room is quite large that all the regulars are able to sleep in the same room. Lights are already off, and everyone seems to be dozing off. Except for him. Kenya has been lying on his futon, wide awake. His head lies on the palms of his hand as he stares at a closed light bulb at the ceiling. He recalls the events earlier that day.

After the conversation during dinner, Kenya has been trying to act normal towards his 'best friend.' He has finally become aware that everyone around him has been observing his actions. If he is to suddenly change habits towards the newcomer, an issue might just arise.

When Shiraishi and Coach Osamu began to express their worries regarding Kazuyoshi walking alone at night, Kenya thought that it will also be normal for him to say his concern as well. Before he could talk, however, Hikaru began giving instructions to the newcomer. It closely sounded to what mothers would usually say, so Kenya thought that Hikaru may be telling the truth.

Things proceeded so quickly until he realized that Kazuyoshi was already quite far and that he just missed his chance on having the last say to his 'best friend.' He slaps himself when he suddenly realizes how awkward he was for the whole day. The others have been giving him strange looks throughout the day.

Kenya sighs. "He's a real trouble," he murmurs to himself as he turns to lie on his side.

"Are you talking about Cutieyoshi-kun?" a whisper is heard in front of him.

He gasps as he restrains himself from shouting. "You startled me!" he whispers back.

Koharu grins. "You've been tossing and turning for an hour now. I'm worried you're not getting asleep."

Since the 'feud' between Koharu and Hitouji has not ended yet, the doubles partner has decided to sleep away from one another. Koharu sleeps on the futon beside Kenya's.

"I guess it's because of the new girl after all," Koharu continues.

"... new girl?" Kenya raises a brow. "Are you talking about Kazuyoshi? He is a guy, though."

"Oh! I mean, guy. Pardon me for the mistake." Koharu giggles at his error. "Were you thinking of Cutieyoshi-kun?"

"N-no."

"If you say so." Koharu grins before turning to his side away from his teammate. "But you better sleep now. We still have to play tennis tomorrow."

Kenya closes his eyes slowly, taking the advice of his teammate. He fills the darkness with images of tennis. He imagines how the games will turn out to be the next day. As the time for the final matches are nearing, he wants to be prepared and eager to win.

Winning would be really nice. Their team will carry the title of champions when they come home. And he would experience the victory before he graduates from middle school. He would be able to brag to Yuushi and to his parents. And of course, Kazuyoshi will be there to congratulate him. When the competition is over, he'll be able to hang out more often with Kazuyoshi. The two of them could go to some restaurant together, watch some movies together or at least go home together. Kenya would have more time to spend with Kazuyoshi once everything is over.

His eyes immediately open wide. Silence is in the room, except for the snores of a few teammates. Kenya slaps himself again for the nth time that night.

"Dammit, Kazuyoshi, not again."

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen.**

 **It cannot be that hard to end a dispute with an old friend.**

Her eyes slowly open at the beam of light seeping from the windows. The sun has risen once again and is seemingly peeking at her from the window. She grunts as she reaches for her phone. It is already around eight o'clock. Four unread messages are left on her phone.

First one is from Zaki. _'Please eat your breakfast well, and don't forget to stretch!'_

She smiles faintly and types an enthusiastic reply, _'Roger that, Sir!'_

The second mail is a photo. Unsurprisingly, it has come from Marui who has sent a photo of himself. He still has his bed hair, but the smile on his face seems so alive. _'Come watch me today, 'kay?'_

Yume chuckles weakly and replies, _'Yes, yes! But that bed hair is really charming.'_

Third one is quite a surprise. _'Dear, are you alright? Was my Hikaru-kun rude to you? Please eat well and have a great morning!'_ It is a message from Hikaru's mother.

"How did Haruna-san even get my number? Maybe through Zaizen-san?" Her neighbor must have been really fond of her. _'Yes, Haruna-san! I'm fine. Zaizen-san was nice to me yesterday. We even had dinner with the whole team last night.'_

The last message comes from _him_. A pink tint of blush appears on her cheeks as she suddenly sits up. _'Yo, Kazuyoshi! Good morning. ^_^'_ A smile is plastered on her face when she noticed that Kenya sent the mail as early as six in the morning.

"Oh no. Oshitari-san, why?!" Yume pouted but her smile extended up to her cheekbones. She grabs a pillow and buries her face deep. Yume squeals in excitement. After she is already done venting out, she grabs her phone and reads the message over and over again. Her fingers become fidgety as she types a _'Good morning, Oshitari-san! ^ω^'_ as her response.

Yume jumps out of bed and finishes her morning rituals as soon as possible. Having promised that she will be watching Marui's games, she finishes everything as quickly as she can. She has even rushed on deciding what to wear. Yume simply grabs the plain blue T-shirt and sweatshirt that she has first laid her hands on. Before leaving the hotel room, she takes a glance at her phone. Disappointed that Kenya hasn't replied yet, Yume sighs and shoves it into her pocket. She plugs her earphones and stretches her arms as she steps out.

* * *

"Why, in heaven's name, am I here?" she asks herself.

Upon arriving at the Tokyo Arena, Yume immediately bumps into her childhood friends. Kabaji stands behind Atobe, and a guy with glasses and blue hair is beside her despised person. Everyone is momentarily shocked. Atobe, however, recovers shortly when a smirk appears on his face. Kabaji will seem to be stoic at the encounter, yet she knows that her friend is beyond delighted to see her. Yuushi, on the other hand, feels so much concerned upon recalling the previous scene at the balcony of Atobe's mansion.

"Out of all the people..." she mutters as a frown appears on her face. Yume is happy to see Kabaji but not the other guy.

"A-Atobe, I think it's best if we leave now," Yuushi whispers to his captain. Atobe, however, simply ignores Yuushi as he stares at the visibly annoyed look on Yume's face.

"We meet again." Atobe smirks. "I guess, it's time that we have a talk. I think you already know that you cannot escape..."

 _'...Sweat it out, shut your mouth. Free love on the streets but in the alley it ain't that cheap, now...'_

"... a conversation with me. It'll eventually happen anyway. And I know you can't stay mad at me forever," he continues.

He seems to be saying a few words. Yume bites her lower lip to stop herself from grinning as she cannot flesh out the words coming from his mouth. Yuushi lightly taps the shoulder of his friend after noticing that there is something plugged into her ears.

 _'... I don't care what you think as long as it's about me. The best of us can find happiness in misery...'_

"Even if you try to keep away, you know you'll still have thoughts about me." He tolerates the efforts made by Yuushi and glances at Kabaji. "Isn't that right, Kabaji?"

The young man goes not budge. Atobe does not appear to get irritated by this. He simply continues on to his point.

 _'... Said, I don't care what you think as long as it's about me. The best of us can find happiness in misery...'_

"Everything's fine now. I'm not angry anymore, so we can become friends again. You-"

As the song she has been listening to goes into an interlude, she suddenly stops him. "Excuse me, but are you not done yet?" Yume smirks while she removes her earphones. "I hope you did not say something too important because I definitely did not hear you."

"Ahh... I was trying to tell you," Yuushi mutters to himself as he does a facepalm. Meanwhile, Atobe is taken aback by her revelation, frowns and turns pale.

"You can just repeat whatever you were saying a while ago," she continues.

Atobe clicks his tongue. "Y-you...!"

She points to her ears. "I had my earphones on. Didn't you notice?"

"Then, why didn't you say so earlier?" he asks in irritation.

"Ahh... I thought you were going to wait for me to remove those. But you still went on and talked."

Atobe frowns.

Yume suddenly bursts into laughter. "I'm sorry... This is just too funny for me not to laugh." She covers her face, trying to restrain herself from laughing even louder.

Atobe clicks his tongue once again. "Yuu-chan!" he exclaims, annoyed.

She takes a deep breath and looks at him. Yume bites her lips as an attempt to contain her laughter. She notices how visibly irritated he is and thinks that he must be really feeling ridiculed. "Oh?" A thought suddenly puts a stop to her laugh. Yume blinks and points a finger at her childhood friend. "Did you just call me 'Yuu-chan'?"

He comes into the same realization. He blinks.

She smiles as she plugs her earphones again. "I know, you little brat. Don't you think a conversation is quite inconvenient as of now? After all, you have a tournament to win today." Yume starts walking away. He has been struck quiet by the turn of events and remains speechless.

"Good luck to you, Mune-chan! You, too, Kei-chan!" she shouts as she walks farther away. "And to you, dude with glasses!"

"A-Atobe...?" Yuushi watches the girl disappear from sight.

The captain looks at Kabaji and notes that his friend seems really happy. He smiles. "Let's go, Yuushi. We still have a team to defeat."

* * *

Loud cheers come from outside the court in action. Kirihara stands on one court with a proud smile. The ball has just fallen into the opponent's court. With a face of defeat, his opponent is lying on the ground and punches the ground.

 _"Game set! Won by Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's Kirihara Akaya. Six games to love."_

 _"Always win, Rikkai Dai! Let's go, let's go, Rikkai Dai!"_

Yume whistles and claps in amazement. She stands just outside the fence of the court at the side where Rikkai Dai tennis team's bench is. While the other regulars are sitting or standing near their recently recovered captain, Marui stands by the metallic fence away from them to keep her company.

"And that's our little kouhai," he says.

"Well, he sure has skills to boast," she replies, "No wonder his cockiness is also way over the top."

He chuckles. "Akaya's always like that in court. He has that attitude whoever his opponent is. But outside, he's just a clueless little brat. Still, we have to train him to become the next captain of Rikkais Dai's tennis club."

"That's adorable." Yume stares at the court scene when the two players shook hands before leaving the court. She smiles upon staring at the second year boy. "You should also train your kouhai to use a comb once in a while. His hair seems pretty messy."

He blinks. Then, laughs. "No, let's leave it like that. His seaweed hair is his charm point after all."

 _"Doubles 2. Rikkai Dai's Yagyuu - Niou pair versus Kabuto's Minamihata - Yoshida pair."_ The referee announces the next match. The attention goes to the two pairs who steps into the court and shakes hands.

"Yagyuu and Niou, huh?" she mutters to herself. "Hey, Bunta-san, which one is Yagyuu-san? And which one is Niou-san?" Yume asks.

"The cool guy with glasses is Yagyuu Hiroshi while the other annoying long-haired guy is our trickster Niou Masaharu," Marui replies.

She points to Marui's teammates. "So that one is Yagyuu-san and the other is Niou-san, right?"

He chuckles. "Don't be too concerned with their appearance. Their pair is very complicated."

"Ehh...? What do you mean?"

"This two plays a lot in the court. Yagyuu may not look like it, but whenever he plays doubles with Niou there will be a lot of tricks in the court."

"I'm still confused."

"There are times when Yagyuu dresses up like Niou and Niou dresses up like Yagyuu. They basically play while pretending to be the other one. When the opponents get used to their moves, they switch back to their own play styles. In the end, they confuse their opponents."

"Is that not against rules? Actually, is that even possible?" Yume raises a brow as she watches the game.

"Deceit and outwitting your opponents is a strategy in tennis."

"Is that so?" Yume chuckles. "I thought tennis is just a simple game. I didn't really think that it is far more complicated than hitting balls."

Marui laughs. "Well, amateurs and simpletons only look at tennis that way. Professionals and true tennis fans, of course, see the game in a more superior view," he teases.

"Did you just implicitly call me a simpleton?"

"I was not the one who said that." He chuckles.

She grunts as a response. "You're addiction to tennis does not make you far more superior to me." Yume shrugs off the conversation. "Anyway, I'll be off to grab some drinks."

"Oh, really? Let me come with you."

"Don't you have a match today? Singles 1, right?" she raises a brow.

He smirks. "It's not like I will be able to play today. Even before Doubles 1, our team will already be winning."

"Ohh... you're really confident, aren't you?"

"Rikkai Dai will not, in any way, lose against any team," he replies, "especially when our captain is back again. We're off to get our third consecutive win in the Nationals Tournament."

Marui and Yume walk to the nearest vending machine. After punching in some buttons, a pack of strawberry milk falls down into the take-out port. She grabs the box and shakes it before piercing with a straw.

After taking a sip, Yume bursts out laughing. "That's so rude, Bunta-san. Talking about other people's embarassing moments. Tell me more."

Still chuckling, Marui rubs his chin as he thinks of other stories to tell. "Ah! I remember that time during the Christmas break. Akaya, Jackal and I went to a shopping mall. And there was this guy dressing up as Santa Claus."

"Oh wait." Yume gasps. "Don't tell me, Kirihara-san still believes in Santa Claus?!"

He bursts out laughing. "He was so starstruck because he thought the guy was real."

She laughs along with him. "Did none of you ever tell him that Santa Claus is not real?"

"You know, that's not even the worse part. Apparently, a Santa Claus festival was being held at the mall, so there's a lot of Santa Claus. He thought that Santa Claus has this ninja-like ability to multiply!"

"That's so stupid!"

While the two are laughing loudly, an interruption has come to step in. "Kazuyoshi-kun?"

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen.**

 **Jealousy issues exist too in a friendly relationship.**

"Kazuyoshi-kun?"

Yume turns around and sees Shiraishi. She blinks. "Ah! Shiraishi-san!"

The Shitenhouji tennis team captain looks at her in confusion. He looks at various directions as if looking for something. "I thought I heard a girl's voice. Are you with a female companion, Kazuyoshi-kun?"

Her face turns pale. She clears her throat and says in a deeper voice, "You probably just heard some girls who passed by." Marui grins.

Shiraishi blinks. "That's odd. I didn't notice anyone who passed by." His smile appears. "By the way, what are you doing here, Kazuyoshi-kun?"

"Ohh... I was just having a chat with my friend here. Have you met Bunta-san, Shiraishi-san?"

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, right?" Shiraishi looks at Marui and bows. "Nice to meet you. I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke from Shitenhouji Middle School."

"I'm Bunta Marui," Marui replies with a bow. "I see that you're a tennis player as well. How is your team doing?"

"We don't have any matches as of now. But we're doing fine so far." Shiraishi glances at Yume. "Did I interrupt or something?"

"Not really. We're just taking a little break from all those matches," replies Yume.

"Shiraishi!" Kenya runs towards the scene, approaching his captain. Shortly after calling, he reaches their location and rests his hand into Shiraishi's shoulder. "There's some trouble. Kin-chan's nowhere to be found."

"Eh?!" Yume exclaims.

Kenya's attention turns to her upon noticing her presence in the venue at that certain moment. His face lightens up a bit until he notices that Marui is there as well. His face twists in irritation.

Shiraishi, still ignorant of the situation his friend is in, simply sighs. "Kin-chan... not again."

Marui smirks at the coffee-haired boy when he noticed that the latter has been glaring at him.

"... Anyway, I'll be seeing you later, Kazuyoshi-kun." Shiraishi scratches the back of his head. "I'm going ahead to look first for our troublesome Kin-chan." He bows politely at Marui, "Well, best of luck with your matches." He bids farewell and jogs away.

"Later, Shiraishi-san!" Yume waves her hand as the captain disappears from sight. She takes a deep breath and a frown appears on her face. "Uhm... Bunta-san, I-" As she turns to her companion, she is surprised and frightened to see Kenya's irritated face. "O-Oshitari-san...?" she gulps.

"It's you again," Kenya growls at Marui.

Marui whistles. He rests his arm on Yume's shoulders. "You're too heated up. I think you should cool down or else you'll scare everyone away. Even Kazuyoshi-kun."

Kenya stops at Marui's last words. He looks at Yume's worried face and takes a deep breath. Despite his attempt to calm down, however, he remains irritated. Irritated, partly because he does not particularly like the person accompanying his 'best friend' and partly because he is reminded of how Kenya was previously reprimanded when he tried to have a quarrel with the Rikkai Dai trio.

"Oshitari-san, I think you should calm down first. Now, I don't know what you're fussing about as of the moment, but will you please just calm down?" she says.

Kenya snaps. "Aren't you supposed to be cheering for our team?"

"I thought Shitenhouji has no tennis match as of the moment. That's why I'm watching Bunta-san's team."

"Fine. If that's what you want to do..." he turns away.

Yume gently removes Marui's arms on her shoulder and takes a step toward her 'bestfriend.' "O-Oshitari-san? Are you leaving now?" she asks worryingly.

"I'm gonna go do some warm-ups while searching for Kin-chan," Kenya takes a few steps away.

"Do you guys need some help? I can go look for Tooyama-san if you'd need help." She approaches him.

"Just..." he sighs. "... enjoy watching Rikkai Dai's tennis matches with _that_ guy." A sound of bitterness is evident in Kenya's voice. Before Yume could place a comforting hand on his shoulder or even touch his back, the young man speeds away from the place.

Yume and Marui are both stunned at the speed shown by Kenya. They turn to look at each other, both with surprised faces. "Your boy sure can run fast," Marui remarks.

"Even I haven't seen Oshitari-san run _that_ fast." She blinks. "And, excuse you, he's not my boy."

"I think you two would look fine, though," he teases to which she simply grunts as a response.

* * *

"Kintarou-san, you musn't run around without telling anyone where you're going. You'll get really lost in this huge venue," Koharu reprimands the young red-haired boy whose face is pale from fear of Shiraishi's 'poisonous hand.'

"But I really want to play tennis with someone!" Kintarou reasons out to the whole team. "I want to play with the guy Kenya has been talking about right now! I want to play Koshimae!"

"No," the captain replies, "Kin-chan, behave yourself and wait patiently for your time to play tennis."

The whole Shitenhouji tennis club regulars are gathered under a tree on a certain bench. Their coach is seated beside the calm and reserved Gin. Hitouji and Koharu are clinging to each other while Hikaru is frowning at his 'disgusting' teammates. Koishikawa and Shiraishi are looking at Kintarou who is at the center of the circle.

"Our next match is with Fudoumine. If we win those games, our next opponents will be Seigaku," Osamu announces. He looks at Kintarou. "Maybe you could play with Koshimae by then. In the meantime, you should preserve your explosive energy." His attention shifts to a certain member who has remained unnaturally silent for a while. "Right, Kenya?"

Kenya is standing beside Hikaru and has been intensely staring at the ground. His silence seems to render him absent from the informal team meeting they are currently having.

"Kenya?" the coach calls him once again. Everyone is now looking at their teammate.

"Is Kenya... having deep thoughts?" Hitouji gasps.

Koharu follows up, "But that's... impossible! What happened to the mindless speed star of Naniwa?"

While they are expecting for an offended reaction from their teammate, the Homo pair gets disappointed when their attempt did not work at all. "Senpai-tachi, it did not work," says Hikaru.

Koharu pouts. "Well, this is one serious problem."

Shiraishi sighs and rests a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kenya."

Kenya snaps out of his deep thoughts and immediately looks at his captain. "Shiraishi? Is there something wrong?" He notices the worried look on Shiraishi's face. He looks around and sees everyone staring back at him. "You guys, too."

"Kenya-han, are you having trouble with something?" Gin asks him straightforwardly to which the man in question simply shakes his head.

"You've been in deep thoughts since we got here," Kosihikawa says, "Are you sure there's no problem with you... at all?"

"Nothing! I'm fine," Kenya insists.

"Just keep your head in the game, Kenya," says their coach.

"Y-yes!"

"If you guys want to win this National Tournament, everyone will have to be focused. You can leave your thoughts of your loved ones back at Osaka. But for now, your head should be in the matches!" Osamu teasingly looks at Kenya, "Especially you, Kenya. You can calm your nerves down before asking someone out."

The young man's face reddened. "O-Osamu-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh? Were you not thinking about _that_ person?" The coach scratches the back of his head and looks at the other team members. They are all equally confused. "Are we not all in consensus on what Kenya is thinking about?"

"Osamu-chan, no one has really talked about what Kenya is thinking of," Hitouji explains.

"Ahhh... is that so?" Osamu laughs it off. "I thought that we're all thinking the same thing."

"Then, what were you thinking, Osamu-chan?" the young red-haired asks innocently.

He glances at Kenya whose face is red and decides to let it go. "Let's just leave all my thoughts inside my head, where it belongs. For now, what we need is to decide your lineup for your next match. Is everyone here?"

"Chitose still isn't here," Shiraishi replies. "Did anyone tell him that we've already found Kin-chan?"

"Oh, no. We forgot."

* * *

"I hope you won't ruin my day by coming here."

"Just so you know, I certainly didn't come here for you."

They have been looking at each other with teasing (but equally annoyed) grins. He raises his brow when she raises a brow. She smirks when he smirks. Even though the field is packed with people, the two of them can only see each other at the moment. Neither backs down from the other's provocation.

"I hope your team loses so that people would see how that arrogant look in your face will be wiped out," Fumiko spits those words out of her mouth.

"Well, I hope that you won't see the person you're looking for so that you would look stupid and pathetic for coming all the way here," replies Atobe in an equally immature tone.

"One of your games, you'll fall down to your knees in defeat."

"You're going to get lost in this place and you'll cry helplessly."

Fumiko crosses her arms and a frown appears on her face. "I really regret that my parents are friends with yours."

"I wish my fiancee was someone else other than you."

"One of these days, you will see how I am far superior than you are."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You know, I hate to say this but... you're only rich. Outside your wealth, you don't have any remarkable or any valuable skills."

"Well... you should know, too, that all you have is your pretty face. And should I say that your face does a really good job of compensating the lack of the contents in your brain." Kabaji tugs the hem of his shirt. Noting this, Atobe clears his throat. "It seems that Ore-sama doesn't have any more time for your nitwit games, so if you'll excuse me..." He turns his back to Fumiko.

She glares at the sight of his back. "You're the one who is a nitwit. And that's my line!" She crosses her arms and turns away.

"I'm leaving!" They say in unison.

Atobe takes a last glance at her. "See you at dinner, Shizuoka." Then, his feet start to drag him away.

Fumiko glances behind her. And, she grits her teeth.

* * *

Hitouji whispers to his doubles partner, careful not to let the unexpected visitor hear what he is saying, "I thought that one of her dislikes is sports?"

"T-that's what I believe, too," Koharu replies while he adjusts his glasses. His face is flushing red as he, the genius dataman of Shitenhouji, somehow got his data wrong. "Actually... I thought the whole school is aware of that fact."

Hikaru raises a brow as he overhears the conversation of his upperclassmen. No one has spoken a word since the girl came in. He sighs and decides to take one for the team. "So what are you doing here, Shizuoka-san?"

A certain Shizuoka Fumiko has appeared in front of the whole team after the search for the redhead rascal. Chitose, standing behind the girl, scratches the back of his head and laughs sheepishly. Everyone else seems to be in quite a shock to the sudden appearance of the so-called 'Queen of Shitenhouji.'

"I heard that Kazuyoshi-sama is here, so I came over," the girl replies straightforwardly in a proud tone.

"I actually bumped into her while I was looking for Kin-chan. She looked really lost, so I took her here," Chitose explains, "... and she has been looking for Yuki-kun. I thought he is here right now, but he actually isn't."

"Oh yeah... right." The whole team sighs.

"So? Where is Kazuyoshi Yuki-sama?" Fumiko demands while she places her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't have come here," Kenya bitterly answer with a tone of irritation. He has been feeling unhappy since he came back to the team. And the demanding tone that the queen has been using certainly did not help to ease the feeling. "He's not here. You should've looked for a red-haired, gum-chewing guy if you want to see Kazuyoshi-kun." The coffee-haired boy's unpleasant behavior does not escape the queen's keen observation. Shiraishi sighs at his friend's behavior.

Fumiko reacts accordingly. "Did you just use _that_ tone with me?" She glares at him.

He, however with all his pride, refuses to be intimidated by her wrath. "Yes, I obviously just did. What makes you think you can act that way around here?"

The captain places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kenya, please don't do this," he whispers.

The team looks at Kenya worryingly. Osamu, who has been observing, finally stands up from the bench. Looking at the two students in quarrel, the coach says, "No fighting, you younglings." He scratches the back of his head. "And I thought this was just a lovers' quarrel..."

"O-Osamu-!" "Sensei-!"

"Oh?" The coach blinks in confusion. "I thought you two are the couple around here."

Koharu smiles while frowning. "Osamu-chan, they're not."

"They're not? Oh well..." Osamu claps as a sign for all seriousness. "Anyway, let's not continue on with this scene and go back to what is important right now - the matches." He turns to Kenya. "Cool your head, Kenya. Or else I'll have to put you in reserve for the Fudoumine match."

The young man clenches his teeth and takes a deep breath. "Yes, I understand."

Osamu then turns to Fumiko. "And you, young lady, I hope that you've come here to simply watch the games. Don't make a ruckus around here."

With a frown, Fumiko bites her lower lip. She does not have any other choice but to comply with the adult's order. "Yes, Sensei."

"Now!" The loud and energetic coach brightens up once again. He places his fists on the side of his hips. "I'll announce the order of the matches."

* * *

Ten minutes before the first match, Yume arrives to the court where the Shitenhouji tennis regulars are going to play. Upon being greeted by Ishida, she politely greets back and also greets the other members. However, there is someone else she has been longing to see. Kenya is tying his shoes on a bench; his right foot is placed on top of the bench while he dusts his shoes as well. Upon seeing the person of interest, Yume starts walking towards him but a certain girl blocks her way.

"Kazuyoshi Yuki-sama!" Fumiko greets her cheerfully.

Yume shrieks in response. "Uhh... hello, Queen-san?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Not... really."

Fumiko pouts. "You're such a meanie, Yuki-sama."

"Yuki... sama? Do I really have to play along with this?" she mumbles to herself. But then, Yume shrugs off the thought. "Anyway, I-I need to go to Oshitari-san. Please excuse me." Not waiting for an answer, she passes by Fumiko and approaches her friend directly.

Kenya senses her approach but ignores her. He just lifts his left foot to tie his shoelace.

She stands in front of him and clears her throat. "Uhm... so you're playing today," she awkwardly starts.

"Yeah. So what?" he flatly dismisses her.

The other members are pretending not to eavesdrop, but this is an event when they cannot just mind their own businesses. From his location, Hikaru glances at their direction. Koharu and Hitouji have noticeably stood nearer the scene. Shiraishi, Koishikawa and Osamu raise their brows upon seeing the scene. Gin closes his eyes and wishes that nothing bad happens. Chitose, on the other hand, momentarily glances at them and also watches as the other members eavesdrop.

She clears her throat once again. "D-do your best, Oshitari-san." Yume shoves her hand inside the pocket of her pants and takes something out. A lucky charm. She holds it out to him.

Kenya immediately stops dusting his shoes and looks at the charm. He then looks up at a blushing Yume and blinks. His energy rises once again after the previous gloomy events. He puts his feet down and stands up in front of her, staring at her intensely.

"I-I read that it is a custom here in Japan to give good luck charms to someone who will be having a very important event." She shyly escapes the stare of the taller guy. "S-so I wanted to give you this. It's nothing special, though. I just made it last night."

He remembers that the transferee had not been living in Japan for so long. His friend may have been very unaware with the popular interpretation of such an act. Nevertheless, he feels overjoyed with the handmade effort put into it for him. After all, it is Kazuyoshi-kun.

His ears have become deaf for his own thoughts with the overpowering music of his heart. Kenya mindlessly pulls Yume into a tight embrace. With a smile on his face, he gently whispers to her ears, "It doesn't matter if it isn't something too special. If it came from you, then it is really special for me. Thank you so much, Kazuyoshi-kun."

Her face turns redder upon hearing this. She feels her heart beating faster than ever and wonders if the same thing is with him.

Hitouji and Koharu grin as they watch the scene while the other members divert their attention away. Osamu raises a brow and utters to himself, "So, they are _the_ couple? Oh well... this is not what I expected."

Meanwhile, Fumiko has a furious expression on her face as she has been caught out of guard. She definitely did not expect that Kenya would do that to her 'king.' Her mouth gapes at the scene of two young men hugging. Maybe this is the reason why Kenya was irritated earlier.

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen.**

 **Rivals can become good friends, too.**

Hitouji and Koharu are grinning as they watch how Kenya has been hugging Yume for a while now. The other members are trying to ignore the scene while their coach is simply scratching his head.

"They shouldn't really be doing this in public," Hikaru utters to himself while he looks away from the two. He glances at his side where Koharu continues to chuckle.

"It's fine. They're cute together anyway... just like a couple," says Koharu.

"H-hey! W-what are you two doing?!" Fumiko shouts at Kenya and Yume, who immediately break apart after being called out. She notices the mad blushes on their faces and gets infuriated. Her eyebrows are already meeting at the center. She points a finger at them. "I-is there something going on between you two?!"

"N-nothing!" Yume suddenly replies as she shakes her head. This is the first time she has felt threatened by the aggravated look on the queen's face.

Fumiko frowns. "Kazuyoshi Yuki-sama... i-is it possible that the reason why you're not interested in me is because of..." She points to Kenya with tears on her eyes. "... him?!"

Even Kenya stands frozen, but his face flushes as red as a tomato. He has finally realized what he had just done.

Fumiko squeals like a little child and starts to cry. "Why?! Yuki-sama, how could you do this to me?"

Yume becomes a little panicky when the girl in front of her starts to sob. "I-I'm sorry! But I didn't really do anything. We're just close friends, so please do not cry!"

"Everyone can see how you two look at each other and just hugged. I don't think that's just a case of 'close friends.'" She cries harder and immediately runs away even before Yume consoles her.

Yume is frozen in shock. She immediately feels helpless and awkward with the burden of the current situation. Hikaru stands beside her and whistles teasingly. "So, this is how you reject girls, Kazuyoshi-senpai? This is kinda harsh." He glances at Kenya. "Since when did you two have a talk for this kind of setup? It's really believable. I almost thought you two were actually dating."

Hitouji snickers as he places a hand on Yume's shoulder. "Oh, that was a pretty good acting, wasn't it, Kazuyoshi-kun?"

"Oh? So that was acting all along?" Chitose laughs. "I almost thought of a second version of the Homo pair in this team."

As Kenya has been feeling quite embarrassed by his actions, he decides to get along with the waves of the storyline. "It was all acting." He nervously chuckles. "I'm never going to try and take the 'Homo pair' title from Koharu and Hitouji." He glances at Yume for a second. "A-and I'm straight!"

"Allegedly straight," Hikaru whispers to Yume. The latter bites her lower lip to stop a laugh.

Kenya immediately takes note of such a reaction and turns to his doubles partner. He is very much aware of how much the second year can be quite an 'annoying brat' as he calls his lowerclassman. "Oi, Zaizen! What did you just say?"

"Nothing," the lowerclassman flatly replies.

Shiraishi enters the scene. "Oi, oi! You guys!" The captain starts reprimanding his teammates.

Yume giggles at the scenario. Her laugh slowly dies down when she notices that Kenya has been taking glances at her. At the moment, it seems that the coffee-haired boy is not entirely focused with his captain's monologue. She catches his stare and they simply look at each other's eyes.

 _'Hmm... but what if Oshitari-san comes to know that I am a girl?'_ she thinks. She shrugs the idea away.

* * *

Fumiko sniffs away the last of her sobbing. She sits on a bench away from the crowd. Wiping her tears with the back of her hands, her teary eyes are not drying up. The view is still foggy.

"Looks like the little child really got lost."

To her shock and embarrassment, she looks up to see her fiance... with shorter hair. The queen frowns. "I didn't get lost. So screw you." She glares at the man. "And what happened to you? What's up with that bad hair decision?"

Atobe frowns and clicks his tongue. "It's none of your business." He recollects his cool. "Then, perhaps, the prince charming did not accept you as the princess?"

"T-that's not your business!" she stutters as what he said appears to have been the truth. "A-and th-that's not true! Who the hell told you that?"

"Liar." He approaches the bench and sits beside her.

"I-I'm not!" she insists as she rubs her eyes dry.

"Here." Atobe holds out a piece of handkerchief to which Fumiko stares at momentarily. "I highly doubt that your hands are far from being clean. You shouldn't just rub your eyes just like that or else they might get infected." A gentle smile is on her face.

Fumiko snatches the handkerchief and pats her eyes. "Who are you? My mom?"

Atobe chuckles. "Not your mom. Your fiance." He smirks. "I guess we're both losers then."

She blinks and puts her hands down. "Huh?" She looks at him. "Did you guys lose?"

"Thanks to you."

Fumiko looks down in sympathy. "That's not even my fault," she mumbles.

"Oi. What's that look? Are you trying to be sympathetic?" he asks with a sly smile.

"N-not that I care!" She looks away. "Well, the king can actually be defeated."

"And the queen can be turned down, too." He stands up. "Today's a tie." Atobe points to the white handkerchief on Fumiko's hands. "You better remove all your filth before giving that back." And leaves.

She sticks out a tongue at the sight of his back. But when he finally disappeared, she grips the handkerchief close to her chest. Tears fall down again on the clean, white cloth.

* * *

"Due to Ibu Shinji's forfeit, Shitenhouji's Tooyama Kintarou wins by default."

Yume blinks. "Kintarou-san really becomes wild when he plays tennis, doesn't he?"

"That's right," Gin replies.

"Why is it that people around me seems too addicted to tennis?" She scratches her head. "It's as if you guys dedicate your whole lives to tennis... and to the goal of being the best at it."

"Full dedication to the things he likes is the nature of being a person," he replies calmly.

"Hmm...?" She looks at Gin. "Ishida-san, will you still be playing tennis after you graduate in middle school? Or even after high school?"

"Probably." He takes his turn in asking a similar question. "Don't you have plans to play serious tennis in high school, Kazuyoshi-han? I think you may release your potential if you do so."

Yume scratches her head and sheepishly smiles. "If I'm ever going to enter a tennis club or any sports in high school, it will most likely be for leisure only. Not really for competitions and the like."

Kenya taps Gin's shoulder. "It's now our turn."

Gin nods and turns to Yume. "I'll be going for now, Kazuyoshi-han." Then, he picks up his tennis racket and walks to the courts.

Kenya, on the other hand, stands in front of her for a while as he looks at the ground. "Uhm..." he scratches his head. "Well then, I'm going to play now."

She is blushing and is also staring at the ground. "Do your best, Oshitari-san."

"Please cheer for me- I mean, for all of us. Will you, Kazuyoshi-kun?"

Watching from a distance are Koharu and Hitouji. The genius dataman snickers. "How cute~ They are like a couple – a husband saying goodbye to his wife-" he deliberately coughs. "-I mean, his _spouse_ before taking off for work."

"That's right," Hitouji follows up. "Is this also a part of the acting, Kenya-ku~n? I'm feeling very threatened right now."

"Oi! That's not it!" Kenya embarassingly replies.

"Kenya~" the coach calls the attention of the coffee-haired boy. Osamu says teasingly, "There's no need to say goodbye to your husband... or wife for now. Kazuyoshi-kun will still be watching your games after all."

He flushes red. "That's not it!" He dashes to the courts since the match is about to start. Shiraishi places his face on his palms and sighs at the behavior of his teammate.

Yume turns to Koharu and Hitouji as they laugh. They approach her and she subconsciously pouts. "What was that, Konjiki-san and Hitouji-san?"

"You're too cute, Kazuyoshi-ku~n," says Koharu, "Too cute that our 'allegedly straight' speedstar may have fallen for you."

"T-that can't be!" she protests.

"But you're seriously cute when the two of you are together. Just like us, right, Yuu-kun?" He places an arm over the shoulder of his doubles partner.

"That's right, Koharu." Hitouji looks at her. "Besides, that wasn't acting anymore, right? In fact, there was no acting in the first place."

Yume frowns. "Geez, you guys... just stop, please," she says in submission. "That's not even true."

Hitouji leans to her ears and whispers, "I think you may want to tell the whole truth to Kenya before some other competition steps in."

She freezes and sheds some cold sweat.

They smile at her. "We kind of noticed it already, though. Don't worry. We haven't told anyone yet, and we do not intend to until you announce it yourself."

Koharu places a hand on her shoulder. "Whoever you really are, we still accept you as a friend."

"Wait, what _did_ you notice?" she mumbles.

* * *

She witnesses the utter defeat of the opponents. Again due to the forfeit of the other team, Shitenhouji has won by default. The school's cheering squad becomes even louder when there is no need to. After all, the opponent does not even have a visible group of people cheering for the team of black jerseys.

"They're good," Yume mutters to herself.

"Senpai-tachi?" Hikaru confirms. He remains focused in the game without sparing her even a little glance. "Of course, they are."

She glances at her lowerclassman and turns back to the courts. No handshakes have been made. The losing doubles partners just simply walk towards their bench where a man waits to comfort them. "But I kinda feel bad for the other team... Fudoumine."

"This is the Nationals Tournament. A lot of people play here just to lose eventually. Not everyone can be a winner. That's just how it is."

"That's cold, Zaizen-san." She takes a deep breath. "What I mean is that Fudoumine must be feeling so bad that they lost two consecutive games just because of forfeiting. They weren't even able to take a point from Tooyama-san and from Oshitari-san and Ishida-san."

"Well, what happens just happens."

"There's not even one support group from the other team."

Another team suddenly arrives just outside the courts. The new team is wearing dark blue jerseys and are nearer to the opponents. This catches her attention.

"Seishun Gakuen, huh?" Hitouji says as he stares at the newcomers.

Yume blinks. "Seishun Gakuen? What kind of team are they?"

Koharu suddenly appears behind them. He readjusts his glasses with a smirk plastered on his face. "Seishun Gakuen. They defeated Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku from the Regional Tournament just this year. I believe they are now also trying to win the champion spot from Rikkai. They are a strong team overall. Moreover..." His serious face shifts to a shy expression. "... there are a lot of cute boys over there, too~"

"Koharu!" Hitouji smacks the head of his doubles partner with a paper fan that mysteriously appeared in his hand out of nowhere. "Are you cheating on me?! I'll kill you!"

Yume is looking away from the comedic scene, however. She stares at a man from Seishun Gakuen team. As Ishida and Kenya just got out of the courts, they notice the serious look she has on her face.

"Kazuyoshi-han, is there something wrong?"

A tall man with spiky hair stands on the other side of the court, also wearing a white and dark blue jersey. He has a stoic look on his face but is also seemingly reserved while his other teammates had worried looks when Fudoumine got defeated. With a notebook on one hand, he adjusts his rectangular glasses and turns to look at the Shitenhouji's bench. As the man continues to inspect Shitenhouji's team, he meets eyes with Yume.

"Uhm... I think I know someone from there." She blinks again.

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty.**

 **There are people who cannot handle all the drama and those who chose not to.**

At the opposite side of the court are the regular members of Seishun Gakuen tennis club. Among their players is a certain dataman whom she meets eyes with. Yume blinks again. "Uhmm... I think I know someone from there."

"Where?" Kenya asks as he approaches the bench after their match.

"From the Seishun Gakuen team."

He turns to look at the other team. "Oh... they're our next opponents, you know?" He suspiciously looks at her. "Which one are you talking about?"

"The one guy with rectangular glasses."

Koharu appears again behind them once again with a smirk on his lips. "Inui Sadaharu. 3rd year - Seishun Gakuen. He serves as the manager of their team. Age: 15; Height: 184 cm; Weight: 62 kilograms. His birthday is on June 3 - a Gemini. Blood type AB." He adjusts his glasses. "And his favorite motto is..."

"... Knowledge is an everlasting treasure," she completes.

Their dataman gasps while looking at her. "Y-you-"

She scratches her head. "Yep. That's my cousin alright."

"R-really?!" Kenya is quite surprised. "S-so... a-are you going to their team?" he asks frantically.

Everyone in their discussion circle gives him a weird look. Hikaru asks, "You're going a little over the top for being protective, Kenya-san. Why are you even so concerned on which team Kazuyoshi-senpai will cheer for?"

"That's right, that's right!" Hitouji teasingly follows up. "Actually, the real question here should be _'why are you too concerned about Kazuyoshi-kun overall?'_ "

The speedstar's face flushes red. "T-that's because we need all the support we can get s-so that the team would have louder cheers."

"But..." she glances behind them and points a finger at a bunch of middle school students who have also been wearing green and yellow shirts. "Shitenhouji already has its own loud cheering squad. I mean, they're not mentioned as much in this story... but they are actually existent."

"W-well..."

She chuckles. "Oshitari-san, your reasoning is so far-fetched. Even though I have a cousin from the other team, that does not mean I would automatically be jumping to the other side."

"That's right, Kenya." Shiraishi places a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't you say you have a cousin from the other team, too."

"Well, t-that's true..." Kenya can only smile at this point due to embarrassment.

"And besides..." she looks at Inui once again. "…we aren't even particularly close. I don't even know that he plays tennis."

* * *

 _Kazuyoshi smells nice_ , he thinks. _He also has a nice smile_ , he thinks. _It feels good to stand by him_ , he thinks. A smile is plastered on Kenya's face as he walks by his friend to the entrance of the tournament venue. Neither is saying a word. It has been quite a long walk due to the large-scale venue, yet it feels like a five minute walk for him.

A few games just after Kenya and Gin's doubles, Yume decided that she needs to go home. After all, finishing the games would mean coming home late. And she has promised Zaki that she would be home this day before the sky turns dark. Of course, she would want - needs - to keep that promise. Otherwise, the news will get to her mother.

After a walk, they finally reach the entrance.

"Uhm... so I'll be going now," Yume breaks the silence with an announcement.

"A-are you sure?" he asks to which she responds with a nod. "It was fun with you there. Can't you just come back with me and watch the matches until the end?"

She looks at his disappointed face. "This is why I was insisting to go alone. You know, you really don't have to walk with me until here."

"Well..." He sheepishly smiles as he stares at the ground. "... we're bestfriends, you know."

"But you still don't have to do this just because we're friends."

"Then, what can I do?" He glances at her. "I-I'm allowed to call you Yuki-kun, right?"

"Uhm... you can actually call me however you like."

"I-is that so?" He chuckles.

"Of course. We're bestfriends, right?"

"It's a shame you came in late," he mumbles.

"What?" She did not hear.

"Kazuyoshi-kun, there's only a few months left for this school year." He looks straight into her eyes. "Only a few months before graduation."

She looks at him puzzled, not really knowing what the other is trying to say.

"I'm not sure what we'll be doing after then. I'm not sure if we're going to be able to see each other or if you'll go somewhere far. So... I'd rather not risk anymore time of not doing anything. I want to spend these last few days more with you."

Yume deliberately coughs and breaks eye contact. "W-what are you saying, Oshitari-san? That's so cheesy." She laughs nervously. "We can always just hang out any time after graduation."

But he remains in all seriousness.

She feels a lot more awkward. Little by little, Yume steps away from him. This does not escape Kenya's recognition. He attempts to stop his friend from drifting away any further by taking a hold of her hand. Unfortunately, Yume slips away and dashes out through the entrance.

Kenya sighs as he fails this time. He decides not to chase her at all since he is afraid that Yume might think that he is some kind of creep. "I didn't know that Kazuyoshi-kun can actually run that fast." After letting out another sigh, he notices something on the ground that is recognizably hers.

* * *

"Damn." She steps out of the bullet train and walks towards the exit gate of the station. "That was one long boring trip." Before she reaches the exit, a person calls her name.

"K-Kazuyoshi Yuki-sama!"

Yume stops for a while but never turns to see whoever it was. That voice and manner of talking is nothing but too familiar. She pretends not to hear anything and speeds up her walking pace. Footsteps approach her in an increasingly quicker pace. She hastens her walking even more.

"Please wait!"

Her feet begin to take larger steps until it is obvious that she is practically running. The other chasing pair of feet also speeds up.

"Kazuyoshi-sama!" A tap on her shoulder immediately freezes her.

Yume gulps and turns her head. "O-oh? What a surprise?" She chuckles nervously. "I didn't notice you there. You actually use the public transport system?"

Annoyed and offended, Fumiko raises a brow. "I was practically chasing you! And I _do_ use the public transport system, just so you know."

"Oh... you were?"

"Then, why are you running?"

"B-because I really need to use the toilet?" Yume scratches her head, sheepishly smiling. Noticing that the other girl is unimpressed, she holds her hands together in front of Fumiko and bows. "S-sorry!"

* * *

The truth is 'Kei-chan' has never been the first love. Well, he is at least the first love _outside_ the family circle. But it is not an abnormal thing for a child to fall for a person she has been seeing almost every day. And to think that he was also almost the same age as her. It is not unusual to grow fond of a distant cousin you see only once a year.

 _She was only five when she met him. He wore glasses and liked to experiment with a lot of things in the kitchen while she tested everything that comes as a result. After all, she liked him too much. Every summer, her mother visited her family in Japan. Naturally she brought along with him her children, usually the enthusiastic daughter. Yume immediately made friends with her relatives. Among them is a certain Inui Sadaharu who was only a year older than her. She was always excited to see him when they were going to Japan. That summer afternoon, she knew that it was going to be the last time._

 _"Nee, Sadaharu-kun," the little girl who wore pigtails called._

 _The other boy was lying on his stomach. He looked up to her with his sleepy eyes. "Hm? Yume-chan? What is it?"_

 _"Are you not going to experiment today?"_

 _He closed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood right now. I feel sleepy." And, he yawned._

 _She approached and sat on the floor above his head. "But you're still wearing your glasses."_

 _"I don't want to take them off."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just because."_

 _"What kind of answer is that?" She pouted as she felt that the other party is uninterested with continuing the conversation. When the boy didn't answer, the little girl tried shaking him awake but to no avail._

 _The boy was fast asleep._

 _The little girl was annoyed but she was sad. She took a deep breath before planting a kiss on the back of his head and ran outside._

 _And the next day, they left for England._

* * *

Yume feels really bad for the other girl. After all, a rejection similar to Fumiko's is something she had also recently experienced. The packed street feels a lot more silent. The awkward atmosphere is slowly killing her when she knows that she is the reason why Fumiko is feeling down. And there is no way like music to let her escape the atmosphere. Her head becomes lighter and she feels like a fool when she agreed to walk the queen home. There is no way that she could say 'no' to someone who looks so genuinely sad.

"Uhm..." She scratches the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

"Mhmmm" is Fumiko's only reply.

"I-it was not my intention to let you feel some kind of humiliation in front of other people... i-if you kind of felt humiliated." She sighs. "I-I just don't see in a romantic way, so the only thing for me to do is to reject you from the very start. I don't want to give you any false hopes or anything."

"Then what about Oshitari-san?" Fumiko looks at her. "Was everything that happened a while ago a part of your efforts to 'shoo' me away? Was it all a display?"

Yume frantically shakes her head. "No!" She starts fidgetting her fingers. "I-I actually didn't expect Oshitari-san to do that. W-we didn't conspire to do anything."

Fumiko pouts. "Liar."

"I'm telling the truth!" she insists.

"What part of me then do you not like?" the queen raises her voice. "Kazuyoshi-sama, are you in love with someone else already?"

Yume sighs in resignation. No more lies. There is no other option of shutting the queen down without being forced to date her. She puts her hopes that Fumiko knows how to keep secrets. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"What is it?! Just tell me already!" the other girl demands angrily.

 _Take a deep breath_. She shuts her eyes close. With a smile, she reveals herself, "Actually, I'm a crossdresser. I am really a girl."

"You're lying."

Yume shakes her head. "I sit on the toilet just so I can pee."

Fumiko frowns upon the news. Her lips slowly forms into a big 'O.' "W-wait, whaaaat?!"

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

**Chapter Twenty-one.**

 **There's a freak in all of us.**

 _"You know, Kazuyoshi-kun is really adorable!" Koharu stated as he was looking up at the ceiling. "He's so cute, so gentle, and he seems very nice. He also smells nice. His eyes look pretty. He..."_

 _It was the night before their next matches. The whole team was able to play only one game after getting a 'bye' for the first round. The sudden downpour of rain also stopped the games. After having a hearty dinner with Kazuyoshi and Miu, Shitenhouji tennis team retreated back to the inn where they were staying for the night. Everyone was already done taking a bath, and all were preparing for sleep. Koharu's futon was placed beside Kenya's, so the latter didn't really have much choice than to listen to Koharu's continuous expression of admiration to his bestfriend._

 _Kenya sighed._

 _Koharu pouted. "You're not listening, are you, Kenya?"_

 _"Can't you just make up with Hitouji so that you'll stop bothering me?"_

 _"No!" He shook his head. "Yuu-kun betrayed me for Kazuyoshi-kun. And that's unforgiveable!"_

 _"If Kazuyoshi is the reason why you're splitting up with Hitouji, then why are you still so amazed with him? Shouldn't you be at least mad at him as well?"_

 _Shiraishi entered the room with Koishikawa._

 _"Well, I can't help if he's cute." Koharu crossed his arms. "I think you totally agree with me, Kenya-kun."_

 _Koishikawa blinked. "Who are you guys talking about?"_

 _Koharu pointed a finger at the coffee-haired boy and teasingly said, "This guy's boyfriend."_

 _Kenya blushed madly and put a frown on his face. "Th-that's not true!"_

 _Shiraishi chuckled. "You two met only a few weeks ago, and now you're lovers? I didn't know your speed also applies to dating, Kenya?"_

 _"Sh-Shiraishi?!"_

 _"I'm just joking, just joking." He looked straight at his friend. "But, Kenya, it seems that you're really attached to Kazuyoshi-kun. It's as if you're not just his friend."_

 _Koishikawa said, "Seriously, though, do you like Kazuyoshi-kun?"_

 _The guy in question chuckled nervously. "There's no such thing, you guys. I'm perfectly straight and there is no way I'd fall for a guy as myself."_

 _Everyone raised a brow._

 _"B-believe me! And why are we still discussing this? I thought we're done with this a few chapters ago?"_

 _"Fine, fine." Koharu went back to arranging his own futon. "But, you know, I want to really know what's up with Kazuyoshi-kun that you became so attached to him."_

 _"I-I said I don't swing that way!"_

 _"Koharu-san simply stated that you're attached to Kazuyoshi-kun," Koishikawa explained, "It doesn't mean that you're gay."_

 _"That's kind of curious, though," Shiraishi said, "Actually, I am thinking the same thing. I know that you've said over and over again, Kenya, that you're not romantically interested in Kazuyoshi-kun but still there's something about him that just keeps you interested with him."_

 _"That's true." Koishikawa nods. "Even Miu noticed that there's something odd with Kenya's behaviour. Moreover, she even told me that there is something about Kazuyoshi-kun beyond that_ meets the eye _.' Although, Miu isn't telling me how she thinks of him specifically."_

 _"W-well..." Kenya looked at the ground. Facing the pressure of his teammates, he was forced to speak up. "... I kinda..." his voice becomes softer and softer. "... like Kazuyoshi-kun. After all, he listens really well and... he sympathizes with me."_

 _Everyone blinked, staring at him. They couldn't believe that the pressure they gave him was enough to make the coffee-haired boy to confess._

 _"Pfft." Suddenly, Hikaru entered the room. He was laughing while everyone else have frowns on their faces. "Oshitari-senpai, your straightness has been bent now," he teased._

 _"Z-Zaizen! Shut it!" Kenya annoyingly replied. "You have no idea how conflicted I am now with my romantic preferences."_

 _Koishikawa smiled. "It's not like anyone here would criticize you for that. We're your friends."_

 _"That's right, Kenya." Shiraishi placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll support you for whoever you like." He turned to Hikaru. "Right, Zaizen?"_

 _Hikaru frowned. "This is really getting cheesy."_

 _"Moreover…" Shiraishi glanced at Koharu. "We were able to manage with a Koharu-Hitouji pair in our team. There's no way we wouldn't accept you."_

 _"I think Zaizen's right." Kenya laughed. "This is getting way cheesier." He smiled. "Well, this is actually weird, y'know. Before Kazuyoshi-kun, I only liked girls. He's the first guy I... really liked."_

 _Hikaru scratched his head. He is never the type to explicitly help people out, but this time he'd let this kind of attitude slide. "Senpai, I hate to say this but he just might like you back. Why not give it a shot?"_

* * *

"T-that's gotta be a lie, right?!"

Yume calmly takes a sip from her coffee. "You know, that's the sixth time you said that." She is sitting across Fumiko inside a cafe. Seeing that the other girl won't stop insisting to know the whole story, she decides to spill the beans if there is no word to come out. An hour later she regrets the decision.

"But I just can't believe it!" Fumiko shrieks.

A deep breath. "Right." The queen is a lot noisier and overreacting than she had anticipated.

Fumiko blinks and leans over the table with her face coming closer to Yume's. "Maybe it's because you're so pretty that I started liking you?" She gasps. "Though, I don't really mind going out with girls, too."

"I'm straight, though. But good for you and your discovery of your bisexuality."

Fumiko sits back onto the couch and crosses her arms. "Why? Why do you choose to be seen as a guy? Did something happen in the past that led you to become a cross-dresser?"

Yume shakes her head. "Nothing. It is simply my passion to crossdress. Even my older brother does it."

The queen pouts in disappointment. "And here I am, thinking that there's some dramatic back story behind all this."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there really is nothing."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm..."

The silence engulphs them. Fumiko clears her throat and pretends to look outside. "You know, the sun still hasn't set. I feel like doing something outside… maybe, watch a movie?"

"Are you inviting me out to a movie?"

She crosses her arms. "It's not like I need someone to watch with me. But, y'know, the live action of 'Heaven Warriors' is in the theaters."

"R-really?!" Yume smiles in excitement. "I want to watch it!"

* * *

 _'Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?'_

Yume arrives to her house only to find that there's no one home. Zaki must have left for a while since the lights are still out. Fortunately, she has her own set of keys. She turns the lights on and closes the door gently. Upon entering the living room, a little piece of paper is seen on top of the living room table. She picks it up.

 _'Went to my Mom's for a break. Will be back tomorrow morning. Food is in the fridge. Just heat it up. Love, Zaki.'_

She smiles. Zaki has always been there for her since she was young. They basically grew up together. Since they were living abroad, he barely goes home to visit his family in Japan. Their current stay in the country is an opportunity for Zaki to frequently visit his own family. After all, his parents are conveniently also in Osaka.

Yume stretches her arms upward, holding a breath and releasing it as she puts her arms down. "Well, this only means one thing: a ME TIME!"

She places her bag on the couch and rushes to the bathroom. After turning the faucet open, she gleefully removes her clothes. Wearing a wide grin on her face, Yume watches as the tub gets filled with water. She jumps into the tub even without washing beforehand.

"Aahhh... this is the life." Yume leans back and closes her eyes. She now rarely gets this kind of 'me time' after Zaki moved in. And this is one of those moments that she gets to relax and free her mind.

 _'...I want to spend those last few days more with you.'_

"And he seems so serious then." She pouts and cuddles herself. "Does he really mean it?" She buries her face down into the water as she shrieks. After lifting her head, Yume gasps and catches her breath. She smiles.

"Oh, dear, am I starting to like Oshitari-san?" She slaps both sides of her cheeks. "Wait. He asked me if it's okay for him to call me by my first name. Isn't that an indication by Japanese standards that he wants to be closer to me?" A frown appears in her face. "If he becomes closer to me, can I also start calling him by his given name?" Yume stares at the water. "K-Kenya-san…?" Her cheeks turn red.

A realization suddenly hits her, however, and the smile fades. "But he'll never call me by my first name. He doesn't know that I'm not a guy, let alone my real name." She blinks. "Unless if I tell him. Can I do it?"

 _Ding dong._

Yume blinks. "Is that Zaki? He's here early. I thought he was visiting his parents."

 _Ding dong._

She steps out of the tub, reaching for a towel. Yume wraps it around her body and hurries to the door.

 _Ding dong_.

"I thought you'll be home tom-" She opens the door and freezes upon seeing a guy whom she least expected to be there. It is not anyone from the Zaizen household and definitely not Zaki. "O-O-O..."

Equally surprised, Kenya's mouth gradually opens in awe at the sight of the girl before him who has similar facial features as his bestfriend. This person is wet and naked, only wrapped with a white towel that barely covers her thighs. He easily concludes that this girl has just come out of a bath. "K-Ka-K-Kaaa..." In confusion, he does not notice himself staring at the girl's breast cleavage. When his eyes avert to her face, his face turns redder upon noticing that the other is also madly blushing, looking at him as well.

He turns his head away. "Uhh...uhmm... K-Kazu- I mean, Yuki-kun, y-you d-drop this!" he shrieks as he shows a pair of earphones with his shaking hands.

"T-thank you!" Also shaking and looking away, Yume takes her earphones careful not to have any direct skin contact with him.

"..." Kenya takes a peek in her direction. He smells the scent she always carries around her, now only stronger – the smell of lavender, probably from soap. The male has always seen her as a gentle person, but he just notices how she seems far vulnerable than he usually views her. Especially that she currently has nothing else on her body but a towel. He averts his eyes away once again when he notices that his eyes are gradually moving below her chin and neck. His face heats up.

"..." Tears are welling up at the corner of her eyes. Yume certainly wants to tell him the truth, but she did not expect that the big revelation will come as early. She hasn't even explained anything yet. Her secret has been exposed and her clouded thoughts prevent her from thinking the next step. The only thing she needs to do is to explain.

"T-then, I-I'll be going now," Kenya says as he takes a step backward.

"T-t-t-tea!" she stutters.

"E-eh?" Kenya shyly turns to her. His face turns redder.

"Uhm, I'm...well... I'm going to prepare some tea if you want." She is still looking away. "Maybe, we can talk?" Her eyes dart to the ground.

"I-is it alright? Are there no one else home?"

Yume blushes. "He's out for tonight. I'll just finish taking a bath quickly."

Kenya's whole body freezes in tension. He takes a big gulp.

She looks at him shyly. "C-can you wait?"

Images are running inside his head. His imagination runs wild as he stiffly sits in the living room, waiting for the girl to come out of the bath. The television may be currently playing a few moving scenes, yet these are not enough to distract him from the thoughts.

 _'You! There's nowhere to go. Surrender now in the name of justice.'_

 _'Justice? Stop playing the good cop now, will you? I already know your own sins'_

"S-sorry. Did I keep you waiting for so long?" Yume enters the living room, holding a tray of tea and cookies. She sees Kenya's red face. "A-are you alright, Oshitari-san? Are you feeling hot? Do you want me to turn the air condition on?"

Kenya shakes his head frantically. "I-I'm fine!" He refuses to look at her in the face as his thoughts become louder.

Yume gently places the tray on the table and sits on a couch separate from his. "Uhmm..." she nervously chuckles as she scratches the back of her head. "I don't really know how to explain this, but..."

"Y-you... are you really a girl?"

She gulps and looks at the ground. "Yes. I am actually a crossdresser."

"B-but why?"

"Well, it's kind of a hobby. Actually, you can say that it kinda runs in the blood." She nervously chuckles at the little joke.

"Is there someone else who knows about this?"

"Just Zaizen-kun and you. And probably, Koharu-san and Hitouji-san." Yume bites her lips. "I'm sorry."

Kenya looks at her. His clouded thoughts suddenly clear. She is at the brink of tears. "Why are you apologizing?" He coolly chuckles. "You, idiot."

"I thought you would feel betrayed that I didn't say it earlier. That's why I-"

"No need for that." Kenya smiles. "You have your own reasons. Maybe I did feel bad that you did not tell me from the very start, but I don't think I am in a position to criticize you for your decisions."

She slowly lifts her head to look at him. Yume smiles. "Thank you."

 _'You kill my son! How dare you call yourself a cop?!'_

 _'Madame, please calm down. This is a police station. We can talk things out here.'_

 _'Talk things out here? When this guy killed my son?!'_

"Well then..." He stands up as he sensed that there seems no more conversations to be reaped. "Now that we have settled this fine, I think I can go now."

"W-wait, you haven't touched your tea yet." Yume gasps. "Ah! I forgot that it's already dark. I'm sorry for keeping you too long. If you really have to go now, then you should probably go."

Kenya blinks. "Well, I can still stay." He approaches her and sits beside her. "If you want to talk, that is." He chuckles. "If you're not a guy, then is there a real name? Or is your name the same as the name I know?"

She blushes. "K-Kurumizawa Yume."

He has been watching her get bashful. Kenya feels a relief after knowing the truth since he does not have to be entirely confused about his romantic preferences. She looks best in her 'real image.' He gently smiles. "You're beautiful," he softly mumbles mindlessly.

"E-eh?"

"N-nothing." He shakes his head in embarrassment.

"Oh! I just remembered! How was the tournament?"

He scratches his head. "Well, we actually lost in the semi-finals."

"I'm sorry. You must feel so bad right now."

"I'm fine now, though." Kenya stares at her eyes. "I think you're more than enough to make me happy, Kurumizawa-san."

"What the hell? That's so cheesy." She shyly looks away from his stare. "And i-it's fine if you call me by my first name, K-Kenya-san."

 _'Kenya-san.'_ She just called him by his first name. His heart starts beating faster and his blood flows faster through his veins. "Y-Y-Yume-chan!" On impulse, he holds her shoulders and pushes her down on the couch.

Yume feels his breath lightly brushing her lips. She feels his heavy breathing as she feels the pace of her own speeding heartbeat. "Kenya…san?"

A few moments later, he finally snaps out and realizes that he had pinned her down on the couch with his face close to hers, his lips almost touching hers. He has been staring at her confused eyes. He immediately moves away and closes his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?" a confused Yume calmly asks.

"I-I'm sorry!" he pronounces, "I'm just an adolescent boy having these weird hormones!" After then, Kenya runs off outside the house.

Yume sits up. "W-what was that?"

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

**Chapter Twenty-two.**

 **A rival always suddenly appears when things are starting to go well.**

" _… you guys were defeated,_ " says Yuushi from the other line.

"It's not like you guys won, though!" Kenya grunts, "You also lost."

" _Well, anyway…_ "

"Now, you're dropping the topic?!"

Yuushi ignores his cousin's small tantrums. " _… so did you get to your 'friend'? Did anything happen?_ "

The coffee-haired boy sighs. "Uhm… Yuushi."

" _Yes?_ "

"D-do you know how to kiss girls?"

" _… I thought your 'friend' is a guy?_ " Yuushi blinks. " _That's why I was making fun of you, remember?_ "

"I also thought the same."

* * *

Gin glances at his classmate. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms. Kazuyoshi seems once again to be in a pinch as he usually is. Classes have not started yet, but Yume seems to be feeling extraordinarily uneasy. "Is there anything that has been bothering you, Kazuyoshi-han? You seem troubled," he finally asks.

From her face buried onto the desk, Yume immediately sits up. An evident rosy blush can be seen on her cheeks. She holds back her breath. "N-nothing!"

"Oh, really?" Gin nods. He looks in front, away from his seatmate. "By the way, was Kenya-han able to reach your house yesterday? You left something and he insisted to return it to you immediately."

She chokes on her own saliva and coughs.

He glances again. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry..." Yume takes a deep breath. "Well, Oshi- er, Kenya-san was able to return my earphones last night." She is breathing heavily and her face is flushed.

"Your face is red. Are you sure that you're fine? Do you have a cold or anything of the sort?"

"Uhm... well, I'm fine." Her fingers start fidgeting. "Actually..." She scratches her head. "I really can't handle these kinds of situations well but..." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "…you know, I-I think I'm developing feelings for someone."

Gin looks straight to the chalkboard. "Is that what has been bothering you lately?"

"I know it's stupid, but..." She nods. "… it's just frustrating." Yume glances at Gin's stern look. "Please don't judge me! It's even harder for me."

He blinks. "I think I might have some idea who it is." She flushes red and Gin takes note of this. "But I probably shouldn't say anything."

"Please don't say it!"

* * *

Upon hearing the ringing of the lunch bell, Yume again feels her heart racing. Expectations of a string of events are starting to form inside her head. She imagines how Kenya would just arrive to their classroom like how he usually comes to fetch her for lunch at the rooftop. But she doesn't know how to react if that ever happens.

Gin worryingly glances at his troubled classmate. "Are you...?"

She turns to him. "I-I'm not waiting for Kenya-san to ask me out for lunch!"

He blinks, quite surprised. "Kenya-han?" He notices the mad blush on her face. "Kazuyoshi-han, I was actually referring to that." Gin points to the paper on top of her desk.

She looks down at her desk. "Oh?" She finally realizes that she has not yet passed her homework since she had been spacing out for the whole time.

"Are you not going to pass that to Sensei?"

"Oh right!" Yume immediately sits up and grabs the paper. "I need to get to the faculty room fast!"

"Would you need some company?" he politely offers.

"It's fine." She swiftly walks out the door. Since it is lunch time and there will be a lot of people along the hallway, Yume finds no merit in running. Rather, she walks as fast as she can while avoiding bumping against other students. Near the faculty room, a person places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! What're you up to?"

She turns around. "Chitose-san?" She shows the piece of paper. "I was just passing this to Sensei."

"Ohhh. I see." Chitose removes his hand from her shoulders, raising both arms in the air. "Ah! I'm sorry. You're probably crept out on how I just approached you so casually." He chuckles. "Even though we just met last weekend."

Yume shakes her head. "No, I don't mind." She smiles. "You're not the first one to do that anyway."

"I was also going to the faculty. I'm going to pass my homework to Shino-sensei. This is pretty late now."

"Ohhh. Same here." She chuckles. "I was spacing out for the whole period, so I forgot to pass my homework."

"So... you have a homework that you haven't passed due last week, too?"

Yume blinks. "Oh dear, no. This one's due today."

"Ooohh... so I'll be the only one who's gonna be terribly reprimanded."

She laughs. "Well, you are in trouble. But at least, Sensei is not that grumpy about these stuffs."

They walk towards the faculty room.

"This Friday is the 'Sweets Festival.' Do you have any plans so far?" he asks.

"Sweets Festival? Is that something like giving sweets to people or making sweets? Or eating sweets?"

Chitose grins. "That's part of it. But to be specific, it's an annual festival here in Shitenhouji for sweethearts. Another one of those useless events of this school."

She blinks. "So it's for people with girlfriends or boyfriends, huh?"

"Yup!" Chitose replies with obvious excitement. "And it's also for those who want to confess to people they like. And the offering must be sweets."

"Hmm... so are you one who has a girlfriend or..."

"I'm actually the one waiting for sweets." Chitose grins.

"I see." She opens the door as they have reached the faculty. They approach to the far end corner table where a middle-aged man is seated.

This teacher wears red-framed glasses and a dark blue shirt. He is talking to two female students at the moment. Shino-sensei is laughing while the student with long blonde hair blushes. The other female student who has bobbed hair is caressing the shy girl's head.

"Yo, Chiharu-chan and Miyoko-chan!" Chitose casually greets the two girls.

Chiharu, the one with bobbed hair, smiles back at Chitose. "Yo!"

Miyoko, on the other hand, simply bows shyly.

Mr. Shino greets them. "So, Chitose-san and Kazuyoshi-san, what help can I offer you two today?"

"Yes, Sensei." Yume gives her paper. "I was kinda spacing out a while ago that I forgot to pass my homework for today."

"Really?" He looks at the paper. "But you looked like you were really paying attention a while ago in class. You almost didn't blink; it kinda creeped me out, to be honest. Well, Kazuyoshi-san, I guess I should always call you for recitation in class."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry!" She bows.

"That's alright. Next time, though, you will really be called in class for recitation." He turns to Chitose. "So, Chitose-san, do you have your late homework?"

Chitose nervously chuckles. "Yes." He hands the paper to Mr. Shino. "Sorry!"

"You are a real troublemaker." The teacher sighs. "You two should be a lot like Miyoko-san here."

Yume looks at her and notices the blonde girl blush. Miyoko has bright eyes and her skin seems really smooth and free from any discolorations and imperfections. She is not one anyone would call 'cute,' rather she is more on being elegant.

"She's got brains and beauty." Shino smiles warmly at the student. "I'm pretty sure your confession will be reciprocated, Miyoko-san."

Chitose is awed. "Ohhh... someone finally captured the heart of the 'Snow White of Shitenhouji.'"

"'Snow White of Shitenhouji?'" Yume mumbles to herself. There seems to have a 'title' system in the school, where anyone remarkable must be given a title.

"D-don't say it like that," Miyoko murmurs as her face turns redder.

"So... who's the guy again?" Mr. Shino teasingly asks.

"Miyoko-chan has a crush on Kenya-kun!" Chiharu announces boldly.

"Please don't say it out loud," Miyoko pleads.

Yume can't help but to frown for a split second. However, there is a need to keep her composure in times like these so she pretends as if she has not been affected by that. She keeps up a face that she is not jealous over Kenya because of the other girl.

"Really?" Chitose laughs. "But why that idiot speedstar?"

"Who knows what is going on inside Mimi's head," Chiharu teases before laughing.

"Oh? Oshitari-kun, what do you need here?" All of them suddenly avert their attention to the door, and there is Kenya. He is talking to Ms. Hinata.

"Kubo-sensei must have left this book in our room. I was just returning it."

Ms. Hinata replies, "Kubo-sensei went out to buy lunch. But you can just place his book on the desk beside Shino-sensei's."

Kenya bows. "Thank you!" He walks towards the far-end corner and sees the group. He waves a hand. "Hello, Shino-sensei! Yo, Chitose! Hello, Chiharu-san and Miyo-chan!" He looks at Yume and slightly blushes. "Hi, Yuki-kun!"

"Uhmmm... hi, Kenya-san!" Miyoko embarrassingly greets.

Shino asks boldly. "Any plans for the Sweets Festival, Kenya-kun?"

"Plans...?" He glances towards Yume's direction. "I think I have some."

Chitose gasps. "I see... I remember that you and Yuki-kun here are together, right? You guys will go on a date, right?"

"D-date?! Uhmm..."

"Kazuyoshi-kun?!" Mr. Shino asks in surprise.

Yume frowns. "Chitose-san, we don't have that kind of relationship. Kenya-san and I are just friends." She hides her hands on her back. "It's only you guys and the team who seem to think that way."

"Is that so?" The tall guy scratches his head. "I may be looking into your friendship a little too much."

She laughs. "Yes, you are."

Kenya frowns. "Why did you ask anyway, Sensei?"

The teacher smiles, glancing at the blonde student. "Because I was just wondering if you could be Miyoko-chan's date partner for the festival."

He glances at Miyoko. "Oh. I was really planning to… play a match… with Yuki-kun. But I guess, we can just reschedule?" He glances at Yume and disappointingly sees her nodding compliantly.

Chiharu squeals. "Mimi-chan is finally having a real date!"

Kenya warmly smiles at the girl. "Miyo-chan hasn't been in a date with anyone? That's gotta be a joke, right? Miyo-chan is smart and pretty. It's impossible if no one ever asked her out yet."

Miyoko simply blushes as she stares down to the ground.

"I know right," Chiharu says, "This is going to be our last year in middle school so at least she needs to experience some dates."

Chitose chuckles. "Well, that's pressure for you, Kenya."

Kenya laughs. "Right. I'll do my best to make this first date memorable for Miyo-chan!"

"Oh? Where did Kazuyoshi-kun go?" Mr. Shino notices. Everyone turns around and sees Yume silently walking away, about to exit the faculty room.

Yume stops upon noticing that she's being watched. She turns to them and sheepishly scratches the back of her head. "Uhm... I think you'll be having quite a long conversation and I have..." She points outside. "... some things to do. But I don't want to interrupt you guys or anything so I..." She chuckles. "Is that kind of rude?"

"I see." The teacher smiles. "It's fine, Kazuyoshi-kun. You may go."

 **~ End Chapter ~**


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

**Chapter Twenty-three.**

 **Of course, school love stories need festivals.**

"Well, then… class dismissed," the literature teacher announces. "Don't let the Sweets Festival get into your heads too much. You still have some homework to be submitted next week." After a chorus of _'understood'_ by the students, the short old woman leaves the room.

Recess time. Students begin heading on about their own interests. Kenya slams his face onto the desk. Shiraishi glances at his friend. "Such an information overload, right, Kenya?" The captain chuckles.

"You said it," Kenya replies as he lifts his head. The coffee-haired boy looks blankly at a far distance and sighs. "I don't feel like being in the Sweets Festival. I shouldn't have come to school today."

Shiraishi blinks. "But why? I thought you are supposed to take Miyo-chan for a date today."

"Yes, I know." Kenya sighs. "Can't really get out of this situation, but I wish I could. I wish I were like you guys... except Koishikawa. He's plain and does not stand out as much but he is the only one in the team who has a stable romantic relationship with Miu-chan."

"It's Miyo-chan. It can't be that bad."

Kenya simply grunts.

A few days have passed and the Sweets Festival has arrived. Since the encounter at the faculty room, Kenya could not find a way to communicate anymore with Yume. The female has not talked to him as well after that event. He could not even walk home with her nor ask her out to lunch.

"Or is it because you were expecting someone else?" the captain asks.

He buries hid face again on his desk to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Shiraishi looks at the window and points to it with surprise. "Oh, isn't that Kazuyoshi-kun? Huh? Who is that guy with him? I've never seen that guy before, seems like an outsider. But Kazuyoshi-kun seems really happy with him, so-"

The speedstar stands up instantly and looks outside the window. "Where?!" he asks in a loud and obviously frustrated voice.

"Just kidding." Shiraishi laughs.

He notices that the whole class is looking surprised at him. Kenya tuns to his friend with a frown. "Shiraishi, you-"

"Don't be mad, Kenya. I never would've thought that you'd actually react to that."

"That's something insensitive to say for someone who has always known my tendency to overreact over little things."

"Is that so?" Shiraishi scratches the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Kenya. I seriously never guessed that you care that much for Kazuyoshi-kun."

He holds his breath back. "You guys already know about that, though."

"Anyway, I am going to the cafeteria. Are you coming?" Shiraishi starts to walk towards the door. "Or are you supposed to meet with Miyo-chan now?"

Kenya lets out another sigh. "I guess I shouldn't disappoint a girl's heart now, right?"

"But I think you can call it off if you really don't want to go with her." He stops in his tracks and glances at the other guy.

"Right." He frowns. "Shiraishi, you're my bestfriend. I know that you also know the situation here."

The captain smiles. "I'm just saying that there's another option."

"Chika!" a girl's voice is heard from outside the room.

Shiraishi looks at the door. "Oh? Kazuyoshi-kun?"

"You know, Shiraishi," Kenya turns around to look at his friend, "the same joke won't work on me twice in a row."

His friend is not looking at him. Instead, he warmly greets familiar faces from the other class. "Hello, Shizuoka-san and Kazuyoshi-kun! It's quite a surprise to see you two together."

Kenya turns to the door. Indeed, Fumiko and Yume are standing outside, with the former clinging to a visibly disturbed Yume. Chika, one of Kenya and Shiraishi's female classmates, run towards the two visitors. "Chika and I are taking Yuki-sama out to a date!" the queen announces.

Yume simply rolls her eyes. "I thought you were just asking me to come with you to the faculty room, though," she mumbles.

Kenya immediately approaches the door. "Y-Yuki-kun, you're taking them both out?"

"I was coerced," she replies sheepishly.

Chika laughs. "But he is just as Fumiko-chan described. The great 'Yuki-sama' is really cute." She hugs Yume without warning. "You're not exactly my type but I think we're going to have fun!"

"R-right."

Kenya bites his lips, resisting the urge to pull Yume away. Shiraishi takes note of this and simply laughs.

Fumiko raises a brow. "So, why is the idiot getting all mad for?" she teasingly refers to Kenya. "Oh, I hope you don't mind if we're going to borrow your _bestfriend_ for a little bit." Fumiko winks.

Kenya frowns.

Chika blinks. "Kenya-kun, is it because you're jealous?" she giggles. "Does this mean that the rumors are true?"

"Rumors? What rumors?!" The coffee-haired boy growls.

Chika whispers, "That you are gay." She giggles as she goes to Yume's side and clings to her arm. "Words spread fast, you know?" Kenya glances at Yume.

"What rumors?" Yume asks curiously as she looks at Chika.

"Oh, you haven't heard?"

Fumiko shakes her head. "Of course, Yuki-sama hasn't heard of it."

Kenya looks at his friend. "Shiraishi, you know this rumor?"

"Uhm, hello?" Everyone turns to look at another comer. Miyoko shyly looks down at the ground and mumbles, "K-Kenya-san, I thought you were going to pick me up after class."

"Ah! Sorry!" Kenya immediately bows in embarrassment.

"That's too bad, Kenya-kun," Chika teases. "You're making a girl wait?! And it's Miyoko-chan!"

"T-there's no problem at all. I was just worried," Miyoko replies.

Fumiko snickers and whispers behind Yume's back. "And that's the competition for you." Yume becomes confused. The queen holds Yume's and Chika's hands. "Well, then. Have fun, you guys! I'm going to borrow Chika and Kazuyoshi-kun for a while." With that, she pulls her two friends away from the scene.

Shiraishi simply smiles at the scene. "I'm off to the cafeteria." He looks at Miyoko and Kenya. "Take care of Miyoko-chan, Kenya. Have fun!" And he leaves.

Kenya sighs.

"A-are you alright, Kenya-san?" Miyoko carefully asks the speedstar. "You seem down."

He shakes his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He looks at the shy girl. "Are you ready to go?"

She nods. "Before that…"

"Hm?"

"That guy – the newcomer – is quite pretty, isn't he?"

* * *

' _I am Koishikawa Kenjirou, the vice-captain of Shitenhouji tennis club. They say that I have a weak presence, so people would barely notice me or, worse, ignore me. I usually get mad when I get ignored. But I have my girlfriend Miu for today's Sweets Festival. This fact is already enough to make me happy... if not only for these people._ '

Koishikawa sighs. Miu sighs as well.

"Nee, Shiraishi! Let's have ramen!" "Koharu~" "Yuu-ku~n" "Have you guys seen my new cactus?" "Senpai, you're so disgusting." "Inner peace… inner peace…" "Miyuki, I have a lot of chocolates, so you should wait for me if you want Onii-chan to give you some."

' _This was supposed to be our date! Why are they here?!_ '

The sweethearts are sitting on the grass under a tree at the back of the school. They have been interrupted by the arrival of the other tennis club members. Koishikawa thought that the others would gather at the rooftop since they usually have their breaks there. The Homo pair has spotted Koishikawa and Miu in that spot, and the other members simply follow in the gathering.

"It's okay. We tried," Miu whispers to her boyfriend.

Another sigh escapes his lips. "I didn't really expect this to happen. I'm sorry."

She chuckles.

He smiles.

"Oh? Where is Kenya?" asks the redhead.

"Right, right. Why is Kenya missing from this meeting?" Hitouji says.

Shiraishi and Koishikawa alike mutter, "This is a meeting?"

"We've been here for a while now. You guys just notice the Senpai isn't here?" comments Hikaru.

"Maybe he's at the rooftop?" says Miu.

Koharu smirks as if awaiting the moment. Before he could open his mouth, however, Gin answers the mystery. "Kenya-han is taking Miyoko-han out for a date for the Sweets Festival."

The genius dataman grunts in disappointment. "Gin-san~ why did you stole my limelight?"

"I apologize." Gin bows deeply. "I heard it from Kazuyoshi-han."

Hikaru blinks. "Oh, I thought Kenya-san was going to ask Kazuyoshi-senpai out?" he says without looking away from his phone. Everyone darts their focus at the second year. The boy lifts his attention from his phone. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought you were not someone who would be interested in things like that," says Kosihikawa.

"Unless if our little boy here is starting to spark an interest with romance," Koharu remarks.

Hikaru rolls his eyes. "I'm not interested in romance, Koharu-senpai. Kenya-senpai just kept talking about it during the weekend, so I assumed it was so."

"Oh?" Chitose chuckles. "So Kenya does like Yuki-kun."

Shiraishi replies, "It looks like it anyway. Or Kenya just got overexcited again with a new friend."

Miu giggles. "Oh, you guys are so naïve with these kinds of things."

"What do you mean?" Koishikawa asks.

"I'll tell you later when we're alone." She winks at her boyfriend.

Kintarou blinks. "I don't understand anything here. What is happening with Kenya?"

Shiraishi sighs at the innocence of his younger teammate.

"How 'bout Kazuyoshi-kun, though?" Hitouji asks.

"Ah, he was…" Gin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "… taken away by Fumiko-han during the recess break."

"…"

"Oh."

"You know, I've been waiting to tell this to you guys…" Koishikawa interrupts the silence. "… but Miu and I are actually on a date here."

* * *

 _Tuesday. After school._

'… I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn. Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard…'

 _A sigh escaped her lips. She gazed at the orange sky as she licked the melting vanilla ice cream on her hand. Her feet moved sufficiently to swing herself, and there was the sound of rusty iron. A cold breeze passed by. She looked down at the earth. And she had already realized long that she was lonely._

'…Pain make your way to me, to me. And I'll always be just so inviting...'

 _"Senpai."_

 _Yume looked to her left. She removed her earphones. "Zaizen-san?"_

 _"What are you doing here?" Hikaru sat on the swing next to hers. He removed his earphones as well._

 _She chuckled. "Well, this is new."_

 _"What is?"_

 _"Is your mother somewhere near that you're sitting here with me? You look as if you're going to counsel me or something." She laughed. And the laughter died off after not long. "This sucks," she mumbled._

 _Hikaru looked away. "It's Kenya-san, right?"_

 _"Screw you, kid." She pouted. "Why do you have to know a lot of things?"_

 _"That's not something a 'kid' would like to hear from a lady," he teased._

 _Yume filled her mouth with the cold ice cream._

 _"Senpai, you're being very stupid now."_

 _She removed the cold from her mouth. "Who is that 'Miyo-chan' anyway? Why is Kenya-san calling her by her first name? Are they really even that close?"_

 _"You just called Kenya-san by his first name."_

 _She blushed madly. "B-because he said it's fine."_

 _Hikaru raised a brow at the sight of his neighbour. "'Miyo-chan' is the 'Snow White of Shitenhouji,' right? I think Kenya-san has always known her since grade school."_

 _Yume frowned. "Right. Thank you so much for that valuable information, Zaizen-san. I feel much saltier now."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _She grunted._

 _"Aren't you a little bit overreacting here?" he deadpanned. A smirk is on his face, showing his amusement towards the situation._

 _"T-that's not the point here! It's Kenya-san!"_

 _Hikaru laughed in a mocking way. "You're definitely overreacting, Senpai."_

 _She took a deep breath to keep her composure intact once again. "Let's just pretend that you didn't hear anything." Yume grumbled as she ate the last of her ice cream. "I'm going home."_

 _"Movie after school this Friday," he said flatly._

 _She blinked. Her eyes averted to him in confusion, her brows furrowed. "Are you asking me out to watch a movie with you?"_

 _"What does it look like, idiot?" He stood up and walked away, leaving the girl in a state of shock. "Wear something nice at least so that you'll look more decent."_

 _Yume stood up and followed him. "W-wait!"_

* * *

"Kenya-kun, you're spacing out again."

He blinks. "Oh. I'm really sorry, Miyo-chan." The coffee-haired boy sheepishly scratches the back of his head as he chuckles.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Miyoko asks.

The day is going to end. As the Sweets Festival is not really a festival per se with a program proper or anything of the sort, it traditionally comes to an end with confessions of love. There are those who are smiled upon by the Goddess of Luck, but there are also those who aren't.

He nods. "I'm really sorry."

"I-it's fine."

Miyoko and Kenya are walking together alone along a hallway. There are not much students who are roaming around and even the teachers seem to have retreated already. Since the National Tournament has just ended during the previous weekend, Osamu has decided to give the tennis club a break for Friday afternoon. This has freed everyone from the tiring club activities, which mostly consist of practice matches with one another.

Kenya stops to look outside a window. The skies are orange as the sun will soon take its leave. "It's getting dark soon." He turns to her. "Should we go home?" He smiles as he starts walking.

The girl is blushing. She is staring at the ground with her hands at the back. "Um! Kenya-san!"

He turns around. "What is it, Miyo-chan?"

"Actually… I-I-I-" Miyoko bites her lips and closes her teary eyes. She takes a deep breath.

He takes a step closer to her. "A-are you alri-"

"I like you, Kenya-san!" she shouts with all her might. "P-please go out with me! Please… I've always liked you ever since I met you. You're sweet and nice and always kind to me. So I… that's why I…"

He sighs.

"I hope you don't hate me." She starts crying.

Kenya approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder. She is trembling. "Please don't cry, Miyo-chan."

 **~End Chapter~**


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

**Chapter Twenty-four.**

 **A life is no life without a few funny, awkward moments.**

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm already in love with someone else."_

"You're late." Hikaru turns his head towards her direction and looks at her with his dead-fish eyes. He is leaning against the wall of the school gate with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Yume grunts. "I'm only ten minutes late."

School has just ended. As agreed upon by both parties, Hikaru and Yume meet up in front of the school gate after club hours even though the second-year does not have any club activities that day. The sky is turning orange as the sun is already halfway into setting. There is visibly no one else in the area. A soft breeze touches her cheeks. Her short hair is gently blown in its direction.

Hikaru stands straight in front of her. "I thought I told you to wear something nice." He smirks.

She raises a brow. "The school uniform is considered something nice. We may look like two gay dudes going out, but who really cares about that?" Hikaru simply chuckles. The girl throws a box of chocolates into his hands. "I was with Chika-san and Fumiko-san in the baking club, making some sweets."

"I see." Hikaru stares at the box. "And you were late because of that?"

"Yup. I gave a few to other people I know." They begin walking out of the gates. She glances at him. "So… how was your Sweets Festival, Zaizen-san?"

Hikaru raises both his shoulders. "All the same."

"Nothing remarkable happened? That's just sad. Chitose-san told me a few days ago that this was a day of confessions." She glances at the taller guy. "I guess no one really wants to confess to you."

Hikaru simply gives her an ice-cold stare.

She laughs. "Y'know, it's really funny how a few weeks ago you were just some scary, threatening dude, who I wouldn't want to be stuck in the same room with. But look at us now – we're… I guess, friends?"

The second-year glances at her, a smile appearing on his lips for a split second. "Yeah, right."

"At first, I really couldn't imagine how I could talk to you properly." She places a hand on his left shoulder. "You're actually a good person despite your scary looks… and personality." Yume grins. "You are a such a good friend, Zaizen-san."

"You're being really cheesy right now, Senpai."

Yume grins. "It's fine, though, isn't it? After all, we're friends."

Hikaru rolls his eyes in an attempt to destroy the cheerful mood of the girl. Yume, however, has already grown familiar with the boy's attitude and manner of communicating, so she barely gets affected by his response.

"Oiii!" A man calls out to them. Yume turns around to see Kenya speeding towards their direction. Hikaru stops in his tracks but does not turn around. The speedstar's smile appears to have faded upon realizing that they are actually leaving the school alone together.

Yume does not fail to take notice and looks at him with worry. "Kenya-san?"

"Are you guys going home now?" the speedstar asks in a deep voice. He stares at the back of his lowerclassman with a sharp look. The gravity of his mood seems too heavy for the girl's comprehension that she has failed to understand the conduct of her friend.

She blinks at the unfamiliar tone of voice used by her friend. Yume looks at Hikaru and turns back to Kenya. She thinks of the words that may at least not aggravate the boy. "Actually, Zaizen-san and I are-"

Hikaru replies coolly, "We're going to watch a movie… together." He turns around to see his upperclassman's distraught expression. "Going to have a little neighbour bonding."

She raises a brow. "Neighbour bonding?" the girl mutters to herself.

Kenya looks at Yume. "T-that's nice," he replies as he slowly looks down to the ground. He lifts his head to look at the other guy's face. "But that's interesting, Zaizen. Never knew you had a thing for a 'neighbour bonding.'"

Hikaru simply stares at him. "Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

And the wind blows between the two men standing. They are just staring at each other for almost a minute while Yume looks at them alternatively.

She inhales and exhales. "Uhm… so…" she chuckles nervously as she looks at Kenya. "Y-you were on a date with, uhm, Miyoko-san… that's her name, right?" Yume clears her throat. "How was it?"

"Fine." Kenya furrows his brows and clenches his fist unknowingly as he stares at Hikaru, who has not shown any signs of emotion on his face.

Yume deliberately coughs. Trying to not let the other guy hear what she is about to say, she softly mutters to the second-year, "I think we should get going now."

"Oh. It seems you're getting friendlier with Yuki - no, Yume-chan day-by-day. Right, Zaizen?"

Hikaru takes a deep breath. "Yes, that's right. Earlier she called me a magnificent person and a perfect friend." The girl raises a brow at his exaggeration. He turns away from the other male and begins to walk. "Let's go, Senpai. Or else we'll miss the 5:30pm run."

She nods. Before she follows the second-year's lead, she momentarily stares at Kenya with a seemingly disappointed look.

Upon seeing the expression painted on the girl's face, the coffee-haired boy immediately apologizes. "I-I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

She lightly nods and takes a deep breath. "You should stop always trying to pick fights, you know. You do know that you're also a… dear friend to me," Yume says hesitantly. "You sometimes make me a little upset."

"Senpai!" Hikaru calls out to her.

"Coming!" she shouts back. Yume gazes at Kenya. "Well, I'm going now."

"R-right." A small bead of sweat appears on the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Yume-chan. Just… enjoy your movie." Kenya turns around in sorrow and slowly takes a step.

She takes a deep breath and puts a smile on her face. Yume surprises the male as she hugs Kenya from behind. He stops on his tracks. "You're an idiot, Kenya-san," she playfully whispers into his ears. And she merrily runs away to chase after Hikaru, who has walked far from the gates already.

Kenya stands there, frozen. Painted on his face is a smile reaching his ears and a tint of red on his cheeks.

Hikaru and Yume are nowhere near sight.

"That was nice, Kenya-ku~n," a voice says to his right ear.

To his left ear, a voice replies, "That's right, that's right. We're really envious."

Kenya shrieks out of shock. He looks at the teasing smiles of the Homo pair. "You guys!" Koharu and Hitouji chuckles. "Y-you guys s-saw-"

Hitouji stands beside Koharu and places his arm over the latter male's shoulder. Koharu replies, "What a nice development this is. Don't you think, Yuu-ku~n?"

"That's right, Koharu~" Hitouji replies. "I knew that there will be something good with observing our cheeky kouhai wait outside the school gates."

"We just didn't expect that it will be _this_ interesting." Koharu giggles once again.

Kenya cautiously looks around the vicinity. "I-is there someone else watching us a while ago?"

"Hopefully none." Koharu winks at him. "Or else, you'll be the new Homo guys of Shitenhouji."

* * *

She arrives at her house six o'clock in the evening. Upon opening the door, she removes her shoes on the shoe rack near the door and puts on her house slippers. Her shoulders are feeling heavy, especially the right one which carries her school bag. Fumiko yawns as she walks to the living room.

"… W-what are you doing here?" Fumiko points a finger at a familiar guy inside their living room. She frowns, looking at the man's sly expression on his face.

A youthful-looking woman enters the room. "Now, now, Fumiko-chan," Rina says. "That is not an appropriate way of greeting your guest."

"M-mom!" Fumiko says, "I don't want that man here in our house!"

Rina simply chuckles at her daughter's protests. She looks at Atobe, sitting on the couch. "I am really sorry, Keigo-kun. Fumiko-chan has been really energetic lately."

Atobe smiles charmingly. "There is not a problem, Rina-san." He glances at Fumiko. "Ore-sama have already gotten used to my fiancee's love language."

Out of shock, Fumiko gasps and blushes at the same time. "S-shut up, Keigo!"

Fumiko's mother giggles. "Oh, is that so? I'm glad that you two are finally in good terms." She looks up at the ceiling in reminiscence. A smile forms in her lips. "Ah~ I remember how you two would always scowl and argue with each other over the simplest things. Oh, how time passes by so fast?"

"Mom, we still are scowling and arguing over the simplest things," Fumiko mumbles.

Atobe replies, "Well, we only thought that it should be the high time for us to act more maturely and think more of our future together. After all, I'm already planning for a formal marriage proposal after high school. I wouldn't want my fiancée to be taken away by someone else from me."

"O-oi!" Fumiko frowns. "Where are you getting all those ideas, Keigo?!"

Ignoring her daughter's petty ramblings, Rina chuckles. "You two really make me happy. I am so proud of you two." She walks away from the scene. "But I think I should get going. You need your own space after all. I'll leave you two."

He nods. "Yes, Rina-san." After the departure of the older woman who ignored her daughter's protests all throughout, Atobe glances at Fumiko teasingly. "So how was school, my beloved fiancée?"

She growls. "You can drop the act, Keigo." Fumiko crosses her arms as she glares at him. "What are you even here for? To annoy me? I'm tired, and I don't think we agreed upon any appointments for today."

"That's really cold, my future wife." Atobe chuckles. "Of course, Ore-sama wouldn't tell you about my visit for tonight. Otherwise, it'll ruin the surprise." He gazes at her. "Today was a good festival, huh?"

"Festival…? W-what?" She raises a brow. "What does the great 'Ore-sama' need from me?"

"Is it not obvious?" He smirks. "Ore-sama wants a date with the great Ojou-sama."

* * *

"NO!"

Cries and gasps are heard inside the dark room. A girl sits on the edge of her bed, still wearing her wrinkled uniform. She pulls her hair on both sides of her head. Her eyes are opened wide as if her eyeballs are ready to pop out anytime now. Her heavy breathing is constricted by her cries while tears flow endlessly on her cheeks. She is in distraught, even more, out of her sound mind.

A screeching scream comes out of her mouth. The painful symphony triggers a gentle knock on her door. "M-Miyo-chan, a-are you alright? Do you-" the woman from outside cautiously asks. Out of her shock, she hears a glass break against door from the inside.

"Shut up, you bitch! Leave me alone!"

The old and weary woman falls down to the floor on her knees with tears. She bites her lips.

Another scream is heard from the room. "You were supposed to love me! Only me!" Miyoko, caught up in her emotions, stands up and starts throwing things she could grab around the room once again. "Who the fuck does she think she is? That newcomer bitch!" After a few shouts, the poor girl drops to her knees, weak and tired. She catches her breath. "I only wanted to be loved," Miyoko weeps. "Kenya-kun, why? Why do you always have to love someone else who's not me? For all these years, I've waited."

A memory suddenly flashes in her mind.

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm already in love with someone else."_ _He was holding her close as she cried in his embrace. Of course, how could a guy ever resist offering some comfort at the presence of a crying lady? She counted years waiting for him. But he would always have someone else he liked._

 _"Can't we at least try?" she asked._

 _He released her and stepped away. "I'm sorry." His head was down; he couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes. "… but I cannot reciprocate your feelings the same way you want me to. It would be very difficult for the both of us."_

 _Her eyes were beginning to swell. She forced herself to a smile. "It's Kazuyoshi-san, isn't it? You're in love with the newcomer? If so, the rumors should be true."_

 _A sigh escaped his lips. He looked out of the window. "You're pretty, Miyo-chan. There are a lot of guys out there who're will to die just to hold your hand. Unfortunately, I am not one of those guys… and I can't force myself to be among them."_

Miyoko throws a book to the wall, shrieking, "You are the only one for me, Kenya-san! Why can't you understand that?! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Tears continuously flow down her cheeks. She looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "I'm tired of waiting. And all this waiting for nothing." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "For sure, I'll make you mine."

* * *

"Ahhh…" Hikaru stretches his arms upwards upon exiting the cinema. A yawn is released from his mouth. "That was not very exciting at all."

"I don't think anything excites you at all," Yume comments as she also stretches her arms. She yawns. "I thought that the movie was kinda cool. I mean, the plot is cool. The acting isn't. I didn't like the acting of the lead as much. Yasuda-san holds the supporting actor position, but his acting is better and more realistic than Kaoru-san's." She places her hands inside her pockets. "Not that I'm a real movie critic, anyway."

He looks around to search for the area of the fast food restaurants on the same floor level. "That may be true. If there was a better cast, then I would have probably enjoyed the film more."

"Right." She smirks.

Hikaru spots what he has been looking for. "Senpai, I want food."

Yume chuckles. "Sure. As long as I'm not paying for your food."

He raises a brow. "I'm not asking you to pay for anything."

"It was a joke," she pouts, "… because you look like you were going to ask me to treat you to food."

"Is that so?" Hikaru glances at her direction. "Senpai, perhaps you would like to eat?"

"Will you treat me, then?"

Hikaru turns away. "I'll think about it."

She grunts. "You're a cheap," she teasingly mutters. Yume begins to walk towards the area for fast food restaurants. "Which one are you craving for?"

"And you're easy." The young boy follows his upperclassman into the area of fast food restaurants. His eyes glance to a pillar on the far left, spotting the hemline of a familiar green jersey. Hikaru sighs as he immediately picks up on the situation he and the girl are in. Nevertheless, he ignores their 'shadow' and continues walking behind Yume.

Behind the pillar are three idiots, who have been following the two people since Hikaru and Yume entered the cinema. Once Hikaru isn't looking anymore, Koharu, Hitouji and Kenya comes out of hiding.

"Do you guys think they noticed us?" Koharu asks. "I should improve my stalking skills a little more."

Hitouji worryingly glances over at Kenya's direction. Judging from the coffee-haired boy's expression, his teammate is nowhere near pleased. Kenya looks at the spot where Yume and Hikaru had been with sorrow. Hitouji tugs at his partner's shirt and whispers, "Hey, don't you think that this is a bad idea."

Koharu glances at Kenya with a frown. "Let him be. Everything will clear out eventually," he replies.

 **~End Chapter~**


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

**Chapter Twenty-five.**

 **There are a lot of stupid things we do when we are young.**

 _"Can we just talk… girl-to-girl?"_

The last bell has finally rung. Her heart beats faster than it should as the minutes pass by. Before she places the note inside her bag, Yume glances at it one last time. She closes her eyes to take one last deep breath before leaving the classroom.

"You seem troubled, Kazuyoshi-han," Gin observes.

She shakes her head. "I-it's nothing. Just a little headache," she replies as she dumps the note inside her bag. "Nothing much to worry about."

"You've been having headaches frequently, Kazuyoshi-han." He shoves a few books and pen inside his own bag. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nods meekly. "I've been having sleepless nights lately. I've been kept awake until four in the morning since the past few days. That's probably what has been giving me headaches recently."

"Lack of sleep, huh? Is something bothering you?" he asks worryingly.

She smiles weakly. "The only thing that has been bothering me recently is my… lack of sleep… and my inability to force myself to sleep." Yume hits the back of her head. "It's pretty stupid actually." She waves her hand as if shooing something away. "It'll eventually go away. I'll get back to my normal sleeping patterns soon."

"Is that so?" Gin closes his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest. "Maybe there's something deeper that has been bothering you. You haven't discovered what it is yet."

* * *

 _"I'm pretty sure we've met before. You're Kazuyoshi Yuki-san, right?"_

 _Yume simply nodded. "And you're the so-called… 'Snow White of Shitenhouji' Miyoko-san, right?"_

 _Miyoko smiled as she bowed. "It's a little flattering to be called by that title." She took a deep breath before standing straight and facing the other girl. She places her hands behind her back. The Snow White kept her refine conduct. "You can just call me 'Miyoko.'"_

 _The newcomer blinked. She thought how the innocent-looking girl she saw a week ago seemed to be so full of confidence at that time. There was something about Miyoko that really stroke her heart. Yume noticed the arm-end of the other girl's long sleeves had been discolored as if they were mildly wet. It had been also apparent to her that Miyoko had been crying, seeing her swollen eyes. "Uhm..."_

 _Miyoko gasped. "I-I'm sorry… for calling you out here." She places a hand on the side of her head. "We barely know each other, but I called you out to meet up in here."_

 _It was lunch time. Earlier that day, Miyoko decided to drop a note inside Yume's shoe locker. The latter, barely understanding the reason why someone she barely knew would invite her in the rooftop, decided to show up anyway. Yume had already thought up a few theories, but she couldn't bear to prepare herself for anything that was to come. Her guts were telling her that she wasn't wrong, but in every way she wanted to disprove her theories._

 _"I-I don't really do this, but y'know… I haven't been feeling myself lately," Miyoko continued._

 _Yume knew that this girl was Kenya's date. And if anything, she also sensed from the very start that this girl also had feelings for him._

 _Miyoko bit her lips. "I'm sorry, but…" She was trying her best to prevent a cry from bursting. "… I love Kenya ever since grade school."_

 _The newcomer sighed as she noticed the tears falling from Miyoko's eyes. "Uhm… y-you do know that K- I mean, Oshitari-san and I are just good friends." Her chest felt heavier. "So…" She forces a chuckle to come out. "…I'm not quite sure what you're crying for, Miyoko-san."_

 _The Snow White immediately stopped. "So you're not together?" She looked up at Yume shyly but with hope. "But the rumors are-"_

 _"Rumors?" Yume smiled. "Rumors are just rumors. They may be true sometimes, but there are times that they are not."_

 _"So are they not true? Does that also mean that you're not actually a girl?"_

 _Yume scratched the back of her head. "I won't answer that anyway," she muttered to herself. "If you really like Oshitari-san, then I shouldn't - or, no one should give you any reason to stop pursuing him, right?"_

 _Miyoko shed a few more tears before running towards the other girl. She hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Kazuyoshi-san! Please support me for Kenya-san!"_

* * *

Yume sighs. Three days after her encounter with the Snow White, she receives another note - a note from Kenya. Her senses are tingling and telling her that the boy may confess to her on that day. It isn't just her instincts alone that lead her to that conclusion. Most of the tennis club members have been dropping hints that the speedstar is planning to confess. The biggest hint has been Hikaru's, who bluntly told her that _'Kenya-san is so lovestruck by you that he'd probably confess to you when the situation has given him a chance to be alone with you.'_

After class hours, she finally bids her farewell to a worried Gin and leaves for the nearby lake. The meeting place is not that far from school and is only about fifteen minutes of walk. She spots a coffee-haired boy from afar.

 _"Thank you so much, Kazuyoshi-san!"_ Miyoko's voice continuously rings inside her head.

Kenya sees her as well and waves a hand in obvious excitement. "Here! Come here, Yume-chan!" he shouts as he jumps happily.

Yume takes a deep breath. She already knows what is going to happen. She knows she has to do. The choice is only between the happiness of a guy she likes and the trust of a friend. The choice has to be made anyway.

He speeds towards her as she puts up a serious look.

 **~End Chapter~**


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

**Chapter Twenty-six.  
** **Don't you feel like skipping a few months of your life?**

Six in the morning. The sun has not yet fully risen, but students are already coming in the open gates of the sturdy building in front of her. The smell of the morning air makes her stomach churn – from excitement, from anxiety, or maybe both. After all, this will be the first time she enters a new school, not wearing the usual uniform pants but a skirt. This will be a first time in a few years that she will be entering school without crossdressing. Yume shivers as she feels some sort of air brushing against her thighs. She stares at the gate and takes a deep breath.

"Okay," she says to herself before taking a step. "Welcome to Yamabuki High School, Kurumizawa. Welcome to a new life... once again."

Only a week after she graduated from her middle school back in Osaka, Kurumizawa Yume moved to Shinjuku, Tokyo with Yamazaki Shigeru, who had a tearful parting with his parents. After all, Zaki was only able to reunite with his parents for a few months and he had to relocate again because of his work. Yume and Zaki had left a lot of things behind in Osaka, which includes a few newfound friends and a life they had already gotten used to for the whole course of their stay.

"Class 1-D." Yume stares at the door of the classroom she'll be staying as a first year highschool student. Take a deep breath. She closes her eyes for a second. Then, she slides the door open. A gulp. A bead of sweat slowly flows down at the side of her face. Never has she felt that awkward in her life even if the number of people inside the room is barely half the total students of the class. Everyone has been staring at her as Yume makes her way to her designated seat.

"Wow. The legendary seat for main characters is real," she mumbles to herself. She sits at the desk nearest to the window at the back of the room. When she has taken her seat, the attention of most classmates has dissolved from her. Yume sighs in relief. She stares at the blue sky outside. "Great! How many days do I still have to stay here?"

"Yo! Good morning!" Another student enters the classroom. The other people inside greets the guy enthusiastically as he enters. He has orange, curly hair and blue eyes. He approaches his own seat, the one next to the seat near the windows. He notices a seemingly unfamiliar female stature with a short bob haircut, staring outside the windows. Sengoku smiles. "So, does this mean that you're the new main character of this class?" He chuckles.

Yume snaps out of her thoughts and turns to his direction. She gasps, and so does he. "You…"

Sengoku's smile becomes wider. "You're _that_ mystery girl!" He chuckles. "I never imagined I'd meet you again here."

She sighs. "Yeah, right."

He sits. "So… are you free later during lunch? How 'bout a lunch together?" Sengoku grins as he gazes at her.

"Huh. That was so… straightforward." She raises her shoulders. "But why the hell not, right?"

He blinks in disbelief. "Wow. You're not turning me down?"

She chuckles. "Why? Is this a change of pace for you from all the girls who rejected you?" she jokes.

"N-no. I never really thought I would get this far in a conversation with you."

"We had one good long chat once before, y'know." Yume raises a brow. "As far as I know, we also had a casual drink that time."

"Oh! And that was the time when you weren't even telling me your name…" Sengoku swiftly takes a paper out from his bag and reads from the class roster. "… Kurumizawa Yume." He raises a brow and glances at her. "That's a nice name."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, surprise."

He laughs. "Pretty weird how it took me months before I was able to know your name."

"Right."

* * *

"Good day to everyone. You probably know me already, but let me introduce myself formally." Her classmates attentively listen to her short speech. She is, after all, associated with one of the most, if not the most, influential people in the whole campus. "My name is Shizuoka Fumiko. I previously studied in Shitenhouji Middle School in Osaka. Nice to meet you." She bows down.

Atobe, who sits beside the seat of his girlfriend, smiles proudly and stands up. He claps his hands to show his admiration. The whole class also follows. Jirou, who is usually sleeping even during the first day of class, has stayed awake and has enthusiastically joined the cheer. Fumiko's face turns red.

The teacher sighs, seeing the reaction of the whole class. "How did that even merit a standing ovation?" he mutters to himself. "Anyway!" he calls upon the attention of everyone as the teacher gestures them to sit down. "Thank you so much, Shizuoka-san." He bows to the girl in front of the class. "Let us all have a good year. You may sit down."

"Yes. Thank you, Sensei." Fumiko proceeds to her seat. She throws a few icy glares towards Atobe, who is simply smirking in response.

 _After the ceremony of her graduation back at Shitenhouji, Fumiko was surprised to see an unusually peaceful-looking Atobe Keigo awaiting her outside the school gate. Walking beside her is Yume, who was not even a bit surprised._

 _"Wow. He really did it," Yume mumbled softly to herself._

 _Fumiko glanced at her friend. "Did you say something?"_

 _"Nothing." She simply smiled and shook her head. "Anyways, it seems that you have a visitor."_

 _A grunt. The queen crossed her arms, showing her disinterest. "I'm guessing that he's probably here because Mom requested for him again."_

 _"Sure. If you think that way…"_

 _"Are you implying something here?" Fumiko raised a brow._

 _"I'm not." Yume looked at Atobe from a distance. "Are you not going to approach him?"_

 _Fumiko sighed. "There's no way out of here anyway, right? Might as well get it over with."_

 _Yume grinned. "Yeah, right. You talk as if you don't secretly like him at all."_

 _Her face turned immediately red. "I-I-I don't! I just thought that he was attractive that one time." She protested. "But that was only one time!"_

 _"Anyway…" Yume stretched her arms upward. "Someone slipped this inside my shoe locker this morning." She showed a neatly folded piece of white paper. "I guess I have to talk with someone under the tree behind the tennis courts."_

 _"A love letter?" Fumiko snickered._

 _"Of course, I'm going to reject if it's a girl. I'm straight after all."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Something that I wish you really weren't."_

 _"So, congratulations to our graduation!" Yume waved a hand to say goodbye to which Fumiko did the same, too._

 _As she was now left alone to walk outside and greet Atobe, Fumiko felt her heart pumping faster. She took a deep breath and swiftly approached the gates. As she came nearer, she saw Atobe's smile._

 _He suddenly knelt before her, which immediately made her halt. Atobe placed his left hand on his chest while his right hand was held out for her to reach. He stared straight at her eyes. "Fumiko, will you become officially my girlfriend?"_

* * *

"I thought we were going to eat lunch," she glances at Sengoku as they both walk along the crowded corridors. Students began rushing outside their respective classrooms once the lunch bell has rung. Some are reconnecting with their middle school peers, who may have been designated to separate classes. Most students are rushing for the cafeteria. Yume walks with Sengoku without any idea where they are actually going to.

The orange-haired boy grins. "Just doing that would be a real bore." Sengoku places both his arms behind his head. "It's our first day as high school students. This is what we should be doing - exploring clubs and halls inside this building."

"Clubs? I thought you're already decided on entering a tennis club?" Yume raises a brow. "Why look around for other clubs?"

"Why not?" he cheerfully responds. "Plus…" Sengoku winks at a long-haired girl passing by. "…there are a lot of cute girls out there. I wouldn't miss that, of course." The girl, however, gives him a deadly girl and walks away.

Yume raises a brow. "Huh? Seems like you're not the popular type, are you?" she teases.

He simply chuckles in response. "We all know each other in this school, so people here will immediately know if there is a new transferee."

She nods. "Right. So I'll take that answer as a ' _no, I'm not actually popular. I'm just simply known here because everyone else know each other_.'"

"That is really mean." Sengoku smiles. "I can also flirt with the girls I like, y'know."

"But the girls actually flirting back with you is an entirely different thing."

"I thought you were a lot nicer than this." Sengoku looks at her.

She takes a deep breath and raises both her hands in the air for a moment. "Yep. I also thought that I am nicer than this until I realized that I could enjoy teasing you."

He blinks. "Wow. You know, for a second there, I thought of having you as a highschool bestfriend." Sengoku laughs as he stretches his arms upward.

Yume stops. "Oh, please don't do that."

He also halts and glances at her. "Do what?"

"Say that thing about being bestfriends, I mean." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Geez, that just takes a lot of memories back." Yume shivers.

"Hmm… okay. If you say so."

 **~End Chapter~**


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

**Chapter Twenty-seven.**

 **Being plain is a way of life.**

The sky is beginning to turn bright orange. The first day of classes has finally ended, and so is the little club fair for the highschoolers. Inside the tennis courts are five first year students, standing side by side in a straight line as the main attraction for that afternoon. Opposite them are older batches of tennis club members, male and female.

"Welcome to Yamabuki High School's tennis club!" the captain greets with a smile and a look of pride. She is tall and has long legs. She wears her long hair with a tight ponytail. "I am Hanasaki Yoko, the captain of this team. And this is my vice-captain…" Yoko glances at the person beside her.

The vice-captain is the same height as Yoko's and seems to have a happier disposition. His eyes remain closed as he scratches the back of his head. Kouki laughs as he greets the first years. "I am Toshiyuki Kouki, vice-captain of the tennis club. Please try to have much as fun as you can here."

All first year students bow again to also greet Kouki.

"Anyways…" Yoko continues as she places her fists on her hips. She looks at each applicant. "… Is it safe to assume that all of you were previously part of the tennis club… middle school division?"

Yume slowly raises a hand. "Uhm..."

The captain looks at her. "Oh. You're not from the Yamabuki middle school tennis club?"

"Yes. I just transferred here this year."

"Ohh…" Yoko nods her head. "I see. But were you part of a tennis club back in your previous school?"

She shakes her head.

"Played tennis at least?"

"A little."

Yoko smiles. "Hmm… a little is good enough for me. Anyways…" The captain looks at the courts, gesturing her hand as if presenting the area as a valued treasure. Various male and female students – some are wearing a green jersey while others are simply wearing their P.E. uniform – are rallying tennis balls around their own courts. There are a few people in the farthest right corner who are routinely swinging their rackets. Students in the farthest left are doing various warm-up exercises such as push-ups, squats and sit-ups among others. A few students, who are jogging around the vicinity, have just passed behind them. "… this is our beloved courts. As you can all see, in our tennis club as compared to our middle school counterparts, we practice together – the boys and the girls."

The people standing beside Yume are Sengoku on the left and a taller guy with spiky hair on her right. She notices that the guy on her right is gasping in amazement. "It's bigger than I expected," he softly mutters.

Sengoku is likewise left in awe. "This is amazing."

In fact, everyone is. Yume glances at everyone else in her line, and their mouths are all open wide. Their eyes sparkle at the sight of the tennis courts.

"By the way…" Kouki looks at the first years. "… you do know each other, right? After all, the five of you are the only applicants we have so far. You should at least get to know each other."

The first year students, except Sengoku, turns to Yume. Blinking and in slight panic, her head turns sideways to see the people looking at her. "W-why?" she asks, shyly and almost frightened.

"I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi!" the orange-haired boy says in a loud voice to divert the focus to him. All the other first year students turn to him. "I was previously a member of the middle school tennis club."

"My name is Minami Kentarou! Nice to meet you." The spiky-haired boy bows to Yume and to the upperclassmen. "I was previously the captain of the middle school tennis club."

"I am Higashikata Masami, previously Minami's vice-captain and doubles partner." Higashikata, standing beside Minami, bows down to the upperclassmen and to Yume. Unlike most of the other students inside the campus, he has black slick hair.

"I'm Nitobe Inakichi." He bows to Yume and the upperclassmen. He looks at the other males in his line. "I actually know these guys, too. We're all in the same team back in middle school." Yume notices that Nitobe has a weird hairstyle. A curly leaf is sprouting at the top of his brown bowl-cut hair.

As she is the only one left, Yume bows and introduces herself. "I'm Kurumizawa Yume. I studied at Kansai and moved here recently." She glances at Sengoku's direction. "Sengoku pulled me here and asked me to join since he knew that I was a _tennis enthusiast_."

"Ohh, a fan, I see." Kouki smiles. "Most of us also started from being a simple tennis fan."

Yoko claps. "Yosh! Everyone is done. Since this is your first day here, you may slack around for the meantime, watch the others play, or even do practice matches. Do whatever you want, but _only_ for this afternoon." Kouki hands her a small blue notebook, which she opens up to a certain page. "Tomorrow, an hour before class starts we'll do morning warm-ups and our routine swings. In the afternoon during this same time, we'll be officially starting our tennis training with you guys. 'Ya guys understand?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Balls bounce forwards and backwards across the courts while the players chase after them. The wind blows every once in a while that afternoon and the smell of sweat lingers in the air. On one side of the court is an enormously large man who barely looks like a first year highschool student. He grips on his racket as if the instrument is a light glass – something that can be held effortlessly but may be too fragile to drop. As the ball touches his racket, the man returns the ball with a powerful striking force. Despite the power being put into the ball, the tall and frail man on the other side of the court returns the ball perfectly.

Shiraishi and Koharu stand near the aforementioned tennis court as they observe Gin's match against a third year highschool student, who is a member of the highschool tennis club.

"Gin…" Shiraishi smiles as he rubs his chin. "… seems to have improved even more than before."

Koharu replies, "The U-17 training camp really did help Gin-san improve his accuracy of shots and even his speed."

Shiraishi nods. "Everyone made drastic improvements." He looks at another court where Hitouji is playing against another upperclassman. "Hitouji has become a better singles player. Maybe someday he can even reach the level where he does not need to play with a doubles partner in national tournaments."

"That's right," the genius proudly replies as he also glances over at Hitouji's direction. "I just hope we're still together even when he's a much better singles player."

Shiraishi chuckles nervously. "The two of you are still on that act, huh?" he softly mutters. "Just like the old times."

"You talk like an old man, Kurarin~"

He chuckles. "I'm still missing the team back in middle school. I wonder how things will be with just Zaizen and Kin-chan."

"They'll be fine. After all, Zaizen is the most reliable straight man in the team. He'll lead the middle school tennis club in the right direction. Although, he would have to take over in pacifying our extremely wild and rowdy Kin-chan."

Shiraishi sighs.

"You don't have to worry much about them. I'm pretty sure they can handle things well by themselves. Osamu-chan is still there, too, anyway."

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't worry much." He nods. "Well, Koishikawa decided that he'd prefer to prioritize other things for now."

"I think he's still pursuing to be in the Beautification Committee. Koishikawa may not look like it, or may be usually ignored, but he is the type of person to really care for the cleanliness and physical appearance of his environment."

"And it's our thanks to him that the tennis club room is always organized even though Kin-chan and Kenya tend to mess things up."

Koharu blinks. "Speaking of… do you know what happened to…?" He looks at Shiraishi. At one look, the latter automatically understands what the genius is talking about. "Sadly, I have no idea what he is doing now. Only that he had been staying away from people."

Shiraishi stares down at the ground in grief. "I don't know what came up to him. After our graduation, he began gradually avoiding us."

"Well, I've been hearing a few things about him before he became like that." Koharu adjusts his glasses. "I would not want to believe these rumors, but… some say that it was because of his toxic relationship with Miyoko-chan."

"Miyoko-chan?!" Shiraishi gasps in surprise. "I just heard that they started going out after graduation, but…"

"I've heard from a former classmate that Kenya couldn't stand the relationship with Miyoko-chan. I'm just not entirely sure whose fault or which source the dissatisfaction came from."

"That's… really terrible."

Koharu clears his throat. "Some also say that since then, Kenya-kun has been going out with different girls from other schools for short periods of time. He couldn't sustain his relationships with anyone for long." He looks at the other courts again to observe. "Right now, I've been hearing that Kenya-kun wouldn't talk to anyone. He does not even go out of his house over the break. I guess, he's still like that – distant and cold – until now."

"I haven't tried talking to him yet today," Shiraishi mutters to himself.

Koharu sighs. "I also haven't yet." He pouts and bounces like a little girl. "I'm too scared to approach him because I saw him this morning and he simply ignored me."

Shiraishi ignores the impersonation of his teammate. "Then… what happened to Miyoko-chan?"

"She went to the States to study. She was very heartbroken when Kenya-kun broke up with her."

* * *

Nitobe stretches his arms upwards as he lets out a yawn. "I'm tired. That was a long day."

"But you barely played matches, Inakichi." Sengoku teasingly grins. "You were mostly talking with the Senpais around regarding your leaf sprout."

The first day of the five applicants to the highschool tennis club has finally ended. They have been permitted to leave earlier than the required time for the club members. Yume wants to go home first, but Sengoku insisted that he should accompany the girl on the way home. Even though she does not particularly want to walk together with the orange-haired boy whom she has been seeing throughout the day, Sengoku's persistent nature has defeated her will. Nitobe, Minami and Higashikata also went together with the two, thinking that it would be a good opportunity to get to know the transfer student.

"T-they were the ones who were asking, man. I just tried to answer as much as I can," Nitobe explains. "It was on an insistent demand."

The orange-haired boy laughs. "You weren't answering anything at all as far as I can recall. You were actually like, _'Can you guess what this thing on the top of my head is?'_ You were deliberately trying to get their attention."

"Ha! At least I wasn't like you, who were too distracted to actually play tennis." Nitobe points his thumb towards his chest and proudly announces, "I played four matches with Kano-senpai… unlike a certain someone here who only flirted with the women in the tennis club."

"But there are a lot of cute girls there!" Sengoku chuckles. "It would be a waste not to have a chat with them while the captain says that we are free to do whatever we want." He glances at the group walking behind. Yume is walking in between Minami and Higashikata as they chat among themselves.

The girl laughs at something that Minami has just said. "That's just so sad."

"I know right!" Minami replies teary-eyed.

Higashikata, although on the other side, extends his arm to pat Minami's back. He sighs. "It's okay."

"So…" Sengoku intrudes in their conversation, "…what were you guys talking about?" Nitobe also glances behind him to see the other three.

Still chuckling, Yume replies, "Well, Minami here just told me how plain he was that he had to keep telling everyone in their – your tennis club back in middle school that he was the captain of Yamabuki Middle School tennis club because everyone else thought that you were the captain, Sengoku-san."

Sengoku and Nitobe laughs.

"That is so true," says Nitobe. "Even my female classmates refer to Sengoku as the 'captain of the tennis club.' There was even the time when we lost during the Nationals Tournament, most of my classmates went to Sengoku to comfort him because they simply thought that he was captain."

Yume gasps. "That is just so sad." She glances at Minami, who has been enduring to keep up a smile, and pats the male's back. "There, there."

Higashikata sighs. "And no one came for me or Minami to comfort us that time… only the other tennis club members." He looks at his partner. "I guess we're really meant to be plain, huh?"

Sengoku looks up at the sky with hands under his chin. "Hmm… but then again, how did you guys even get to become plain? I understand that your tennis techniques are plain because they were more sticking to the basics, but…" He looks at his former captain and vice-captain. "… how did you become plain even in your daily lives?"

"If you come to think about it…" Nitobe also looks up to gather his thoughts. He looks at Minami. "You have that spiky hair, and that isn't plain at all, Minami-san." Then, at Higashikata. "And you have your hair slicked, Higashikata-san. That kind of hairstyle is anything but plain. No middle school student tries to have that hairstyle, after all."

The orange-haired boy nods in agreement. "That's right."

"So why are you guys the 'Jimmies'?"

Yume chuckles. "Maybe the lifestyle is what makes them plain…? Or perhaps their behaviour…?"

The Jimmies turn to the girl. Higashikata asks in a desperate voice, "If our lifestyle or our behaviour is the reason why we are being called plain, then what should we do about it?"

She raises both her shoulders. "How would I know? I just met you this afternoon. I wouldn't know what kind of things you guys do."

Sengoku laughs. "Maybe evaluate first and then see what should be changed."

"But where should they even start?" Yume looks at Sengoku.

"How would I also even know that?"

* * *

"I'm home!" Yume enters the house and places her shoes on the shoe rack. She heads over to the living room and sits on the sofa.

Zaki and a middle aged woman appear from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Yume-sama," greets Zaki.

The middle aged woman gently smiles. "You're early home today."

Yume nods. "Ah, Yukihara-san, I went to the tennis club with a friend. We were allowed to leave early."

"Oh, I see." Inui Yukihara, the woman of the household, wipes her hands using the apron she is wearing. "You're joining clubs. That's great! It's good for you to improve also on your social skills."

"Yes!"

Zaki snickers. "At least now you'll have something else to do other than lie in bed all day."

Yume pouts. "I have my part-time job during weekends, you know. It's not like I'm always at home."

"Well, joining a sports club keeps your body active." Yukihara glances at Zaki. "Maybe that's what Zaki here means to say." Zaki simply continues to snicker as Yume glares at him.

"I'm home," a person with a deep voice greets. A spiky-haired boy with a pair of square-framed glasses enters the living room. He heads towards the group chatting in the room.

"Sadaharu-kun, you're also home early. I thought you were going to the tennis club."

Sadaharu adjusts his glasses. "We only did the welcome ceremony and a few warm-ups thereafter." He momentarily glances towards Yume's direction but his attention goes back right afterward.

"Right." Yukihara claps once to end the little chat. She looks at her son and at her niece. "You two, you better get yourself freshened up. Do your homeworks before dinner." The two nod in response and are about to head on about their own room and lives. The mother, however, immediately calls their attention again. "Before you two go…" She looks at her son. "… Sadaharu-kun, please do your studies with Yume-chan. Help her in a few things that she might not understand." A frown appears on Sadaharu's face.

Yume gulps as she notices her cousin's reaction. She nervously chuckles. "Uhm… I can do my assignments by myself, so I don't think a joint study session would be necessary. And besides, classes have just started so there's not much to do, Yukihara-san."

Yukihara looks at her and gives a threatening smile. "Oh… no, Yume-chan. I insist. You two should bond together. After all, you were really close friends when you guys were a lot younger. Bonding wouldn't really be a problem, right?"

Both Yume and Sadaharu have a sweat bead appearing at the side of their heads. Seeing the threatening glare but usual smile of Yukihara, they have no choice but to agree to what she has just said.

"Right! Since we're all in agreement here, I should see the two of you bonding over something when I call you to dinner. Oka~y?"

 **~ End Chapter ~**


End file.
